


Bratva Wars (Bratva Princess Re-write)

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver meet when they are kids. They spend every summer in Russia together, and become best of friends. When they fall in love, they are told that they are betrothed.<br/>Then Oliver Queen gets on a boat with his father for business in China. They gets caught in a storm and go down. Oliver gets stranded on an island for 5 years. With the help of his Bratva training, he is able to survive<br/>Meanwhile, Felicity, completely heartbroken by the news, decided that she will run the American branch of the Bratva by herself. In order to do that, she has to become someone else, and she did. She became a heartless leader, who only cared for Bratva and the rules Bratva had in place<br/>Then Oliver returns just in time to see Felicity start a war with the Triad. The two, thinking the other has moved on, must find a way to work together to stop the Triad. But it’s hard with Laurel and Oliver’s renewed relationship and the bomb Anatoly dropped on them, not to mention there’s a hooded vigilante roaming the streets determined to take out the triad. And Malcolm Merlyns evil plan to destroy the city. Can they stop him before it’s too late? Is the Bratva still the clean brotherhood?<br/>Bratva-Teen Lovers-Friends-Married</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so close to finishing the Bratva Princess 2.0 so I decided to start posting it. Like I said, everything up to chapter 10 is going to be the same as Bratva Princess so you can either re-read it, or go straight to chapter 11 when it's posted. 
> 
> You do not need to read Bratva Princess to understand what's going on, but Bratva Princess is amazing and you should check it out anyway ;)

She is a princess. Not by royalty. She doesn’t live in a castle or wear a tiara. She doesn’t have animals singing with her, or evil step sisters. She doesn’t have a fan base that dresses up like her or have stories told about her. There’s no prince charming waiting for her or holding her shoe hostage or singing and dancing with her in the woods. She doesn’t have to kiss a frog to find prince charming. She doesn’t have snow powers or magical hair. But she is a princess. 

She’s a special kind of princess. She is a Bratva Princess. What does that mean? It means her father is the leader of the Bratva, the most powerful mobs out there. She’s the most guarded girl person on this planet. Though founded in Russia, it has quickly spread to almost every country. Everyone fears the Bratva. Her father, Anatoli Knyazev, is the leader of it, making her a princess of the Bratva.

She didn’t always live with her father, however, she doesn’t remember a time when she wasn’t with him, but she used to live with her mother. Donna and Anatoli had a relationship during his time in Vegas. He left her his number and told her to call him. She didn’t call him until she found out she was pregnant. He told her that he was a dangerous man, and that he will send her money, but it would be better if he wasn’t involved in her life. 

Donna agreed because she was a cocktail waitress and could really use the cash. So every month, Anatoli sent a pretty big check. Donna would put some of it away for a college fund for her precious, unborn child, she would buy things like groceries, and she would also buy baby supplies. 

When Felicity Meghan Smoak was born, Donna sent a picture of her to Anatoli and informed him that she was a healthy little girl. He smiled at the picture and muttered ‘принцесса’ while holding the picture. There was nothing more precious to him at the moment. He considered giving up everything so he could go to her and hold his princess. But he couldn’t. Even if he gave up, there were too many people who want him dead. He wouldn’t risk Felicity or Donna’s life for that. 

Felicity was a bright little girl. Her mom had a hard time keeping up with her. Her dark brown curls seemed to be untamable, and her bright blue eyes were wide and filled with excitement. Donna knew Felicity was going to be a handful. And a handful Felicity was. She was a curious child. 

Felicity was two when Donna found out she had cancer. Her doctor told her it was bad and she didn’t have much time to live. Chemo could help, but they would have to start it right away. That night, she broke down and called Anatoli. She needed him to take Felicity so she didn’t end up in the system. Anatoli agreed and sent a private jet to get Felicity and Donna. He told Donna the only way he would take Felicity was if she came back to Russia and died surrounded by him and Felicity. He told her that, but he would’ve taken Felicity either way. He just wanted to help Donna through this.

He always cared for Donna, she was normal. Not personality wise, that woman was a pistol, but being in a relationship with her was what normal people did. He liked the normalcy of being with Donna. He’s never had a normal relationship. His wife was strictly business and she doesn’t even live with him. He cheated on her many times, too many to actually keep count of. There was no normal for him. Until Donna came crashing into his life. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her. 

He made sure she was comfortable. There were nurses and doctors all around her at all times. Maids got her whatever she wanted. But all she wanted was Felicity. Felicity laid in bed with her and Donna read her stories and held her tight. 

Felicity was too young to understand what was going on. One night her mom kissed her goodnight and the next it was a strange man with a tickling beard. She was scared, she didn’t know who this man was or why she was near him. She cried every night for her mom and Anatoli let her. He didn’t know how to be a father or how to make her understand that her mom died and she wasn’t coming back. 

With the help of one maid, Felicity finally started getting comfortable around the Bratva men that were always around her. None of them dared to hurt her since she was Anatoli’s принцесса. There was something about Felicity’s bright blue eyes that made all of the tough Bratva men all fuzzy inside. They all instantly fell in love with Felicity, as she was a bright child. She was one of the most protected people on this planet, and she was only three. The guards would play, and run after her. They sat down and had tea parties with her. No one would believe her if she told them that for her fifth birthday, she all she wanted was a giant tea party with all of her family. So Anatoli made the men put on their best suits and have a tea party with Felicity. They’ll deny the fact that they had a great time. 

Anyway, back to the maid. Her name is Karina. Karina had took an instant liking to Felicity, even when Donna was still alive. Felicity had taken a liking to Karina too. Anatoli noticed this and named Karina Felicity’s nanny. There was this motherly instinct about her that had drawn Felicity to her. When Felicity woke up, the morning after her mother passed, she went to her mom’s room to spend the day with her. She didn’t go get the maid like she was supposed to do, because she does the same thing every day. She didn’t understand anything that had to do with death or cancer. She didn’t understand that her mother was no longer there.

“Mommy?” She asked, peaking her head into the room, only to find the bed her mom once laid in, vacant. 

“Mommy?” She called out again. 

She didn’t get an answer. She started freaking out. She just wanted her mother. They were together yesterday spending the day cuddled up and laughing, where had she gone off too? Felicity sat on the floor and cried. Crying wasn’t really the word for it. She wailed. Her cry was so loud, it woke up all the guards, who grabbed their guns and ran to her. Surely if she’s screaming this loud, there was an intruder ready to take her, or so they thought and sprang into action.

Soon, the room was filled with big men, with big guns, all circled around Felicity, who was crying even harder now, this time she was scared. Anatoli didn’t know what to do, as he froze at the scene in front of him. He never had to deal with a baby before, let alone a crying one who just lost her mother. A woman pushed through the crowed, yelling,  
“Вне. Вне. она боится вас. Она просто потеряла мать.” She was shoving at the men trying to get to the child.

The men listened to her and started clearing the room. Anatoli stayed glued in the spot as Karina was waiting for him to comfort his daughter. She shook her head and cautiously made her way to the crying angel. She smiled at the beautiful girl. 

“Вы должны научиться сэр. Ты все, что она имеет сейчас.” Karina said picked Felicity up. 

Anatoli was surprised about how Felicity let Karina pick her up. She’s been here for a month and still hasn’t warmed up to him yet. Karina bounced her in her arms for a little and Felicity’s cries started to settle, as Karina sang a soft song to her.

“Возьмите Фелисити. Рок мягко и показать ей, что она в безопасности с вами.” She said.

“Карина, я сказал Донна я не мог быть ее отцом. Как я могу? Это слишком опасно, люди боятся моего имени.”

“You care about people.” She said with a thick Russian accent.

“What if I do more harm than good?”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“You will look after her. You’ve just been promoted to her няня. Look after her, don’t let her forget who she is and don’t let me darken her.”

“What about the marriage?”

“She’s going to hate me for this. But it’s Bratva rules. It’s the reason why I never wanted her to come here. If I have a daughter, she must marry the guy I see fit that is going to hold a strong position in the Bratva.”

“Who will that be?”

“Robert Queen’s son. He just turned five. The Queens are a very powerful family within the Bratva family, as they are in charge of the American branch of the Bratva. Oliver Queen is going to take over for his father. When he is old enough, he will start spending summers here so he can learn the ways. Every Bratva Captain spends the summers here to learn the ways so they are prepared. During the winter, they observe their father's ways and then they observe my ways. It’s the Bratva rules.”

“And Felicity?”

“They have to meet younger and become good friends. It’ll be easier on the both of them when we tell them that they are betrothed.”

“I will prepare Miss. Felicity to become the best Bratva wife. She will know her role and be ready to bare strong men.”

“Thank you Karina.”

 

Felicity saw Karina as a second mother. She was always there when she needed her. When she fell down and skid her knee, Karina appeared with disinfected spray and a band-aide. When Karina was baking, she made sure Felicity was by her side and observing. Bratva wives must know how to cook, though there is usually someone always cooking for them. They will need to learn how to cook, clean, sew, medical information, and many more ‘housewife’ skills. 

Felicity brought this new light to the house. There wasn’t a guard or Bratva Brother in that mansion that didn’t love Felicity. She was always laughing and smiling around them, and her smile made everyone else smile. They watched after her and made sure she didn’t get hurt. They all adored her.

Felicity and Anatoli also got close. She was his princess. Karina helped him come to terms with being a father. He was her protector and was never to let anything bad happen to her. That was something important he would tell Oliver Queen. Nothing bad was to happen to Felicity.

He chose Oliver Queen for Felicity because of his location. It would be better for her to live in America and not Russia. She’s from America anyway, so she might be more comfortable. Plus the Queens are a powerhouse. They have more security than the Russian branch of the Bratva, well, then again, no one would be stupid enough to try to breach their location. While there weren’t as many guards, some of the world’s most dangerous men guarded the Russian Mansion. 

The first summer Oliver Queen spent in the Russian Mansion was when Felicity was 6. Oliver was 8. She rode with her dad and Karina to the landing strip to pick him up. Karina was talking to her about how important it was for Felicity make Oliver feel comfortable. When they pulled up to the private jet, there was a man and a child standing there waiting.  
The child had sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes. He stood there with a bored expression on his face. He obviously wasn’t interested in becoming a captain of the most powerful mob in the world. Anatoli got out of the car and then helped Felicity out. They walked closer to the man and the little boy. 

“Robert, good to see you. How’s everything over there?”

“Everything is still running smoothly. Queen Consolidated is very successful and is bringing in millions.”

“Good. And how is Moira?”

“Seven months pregnant and tired of it. She cannot wait until October.”

“That’s good. Congratulations.”

“And who is this? I don’t remember you having a child last we spoke.” Robert asked, gaze averting to Felicity.

“Has it been that long, brother? Her name is Felicity. Six years old, her mother is from Vegas and she died of cancer. So she came to live with me three years ago.”

“So that means…”

“Yes. I was hoping you’d come back to the mansion for a little so we can discuss things properly. It’s been a long time.”

“Yes, of course. Grab your bags son.” Robert said and Oliver did as he was told. 

Robert and Anatoli walked a head talking in hushed tones. Karina helped Oliver with his bags and Felicity looked at him. Karina smiled at her and nudged her to say something.

“Hi.” Her tiny voice squeaked.

Oliver looked at her for a second. He was thinking about something. She could literally see thoughts running too fast in his head for her to know what they were. 

“Hey.” He smiled at her. 

“I’m Felicity Smoak.” Felicity found herself smiling at him. 

“Oliver Queen. My friends and family call me Ollie, you can too if you want.”

“I like the name Oliver.” 

“How old are you Felicity?”

“I’m six!”

“Oh, I’m eight and a half. I’m about to be a big brother.”

“I always wanted to be a big brother.” Felicity said and Oliver laughed.

“Silly. Girls can’t be big brothers.”

“Karina said I can be anything I want to be and I want to be a big brother and a computer hacker.”

“You’re a girl! You’d have to be a big sister.” Oliver counter argued. 

“You don’t get to tell me what I can and cannot be!”

“Alright, alright. Let’s not fight. You two are going to be spending a lot of time together, so you better learn to get along.” Karina said.

“But… but he has cooties.”

“So immature. Cooties aren’t real.” Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes they are! All the guards at the mansion say boys have cooties and I should stay away from boys.”

“We don’t have cooties.”

“Yes huh!”

“Not uh!” 

“That’s enough you two, now apologize to each other.”

“Sorry Oliver.” Felicity said.

“Me too. Listen, if you want to be a big brother so bad, I’ll share my little sister with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But she has to live with me.”

“You’ll have to give me a picture of her so I can show her off to people.”

“I’ll send you one in the mail.” Oliver smiled at Felicity.

“Hey, do you wanna be my best friend?”

“I have a best friend back in Starling City. His name is Tommy. But I guess I can have two. Two is better than one right?”

“Right. We’re going to have so much fun this summer!”

Karina smiled and gave Anatoli a thumbs up. They were going to have no problems with getting these two to be friends. Oliver and Felicity were immediate friends. Oliver made Felicity laugh until her belly hurt, and Felicity made him smile until his face hurt. 

His room was right next to hers. In the middle of the night, she would sneak into his room and climb into the single bed with him. He would wrap his arms around her protectively and hold her all night. Karina was startled the next morning when she came into his room to wake him up, and found Felicity in there with him. She smiled at them though. It was adorable and nothing to be concerned over yet. 

Ever since then, Felicity would sneak into his room and sleep in bed with him. Karina even had a bigger bed brought in for them, but they would still sleep pressed against each other. She felt safe with him, and he was only eight. 

During the morning and afternoon, Oliver was off with Anatoli learning, and Felicity would be very bored. Around three when he was done, he would come back and be all tired. But he always made sure he spent time with Felicity. They were inseparable, which made Karina, Anatoli and Robert happy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More summers spent in Russia with Olicity, though they're a bit older now.

The next time Oliver comes, he’s nine and Felicity is seven. He’s gotten taller and his hair was a little darker. Felicity was missing a tooth and was excited about seeing him. When he got off the jet, she ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. 

Like the last time, Felicity slept in his bed. The first night he came, he told her about the time he spent away from her in Starling City. He caught her up on how his life had been being a big brother. He gave her the picture he promised he would. It wasn’t a picture of just Thea. It was a picture of Oliver holding Thea, with a wide smile on his face. 

“I’m a big brother now?” Felicity asked him.

“Yup! We’re big brothers!” He laughed at her.

Then it was back to normal, Oliver being away from the mornings until late afternoon. Their time together was precious and she enjoyed every second of it. Their year apart did nothing to their closeness and Karina was proud of that.

 

Things started getting different the older they grew. Not bad different, just different, different. At around 12 for Felicity, 14 for Oliver, Felicity was starting to fill out her body, and Oliver was gaining muscle. Now when Oliver woke up, he always woke up first, he had morning wood. It wasn’t his fault. Felicity was a beautiful woman and it was his body’s reaction to waking up with an arm full of beauty. 

There was no denying that the two made an attractive pair. Oliver was handsome and was working out more. He had a six-pack by the age 15. And he was so tall. Felicity was beautiful, even with the dark glasses that framed her face. She was growing exceptionally well into her body. 

But they were just friends. Oliver had come to enjoy his summers spent in Russia just so he could spend time with Felicity. Things were never awkward between them, no matter what they did. Oliver told her about the wonderful girl Thea, nicknamed Speedy, was growing into. He told her stories about his friend Tommy and their adventures together. 

Things really changed when Oliver was 17. Felicity was 15. When Oliver stepped off the plane, he was at least a foot taller than he was last summer. His body had also changed. His arms were visibly bigger and, from the tight white tee-shirt he was wearing, she could tell he was built. Her throat went dry at seeing him. 

He walked over to her and looked down at her with a huge smile on his face. It didn’t take long for him to wrap his arms around her and lift her off the ground. He spun her around in a hug, then set her back on the ground. She smiled up at him as he steadied her. He slipped his hand into hers as they walked towards the car. 

Oliver pulled Felicity to his room, while carrying his luggage. When they were in the room, Oliver shut and locked the door. He whipped around and looked at her with a strange look on his face. 

“Remember last time I was here and was telling you about this girl?” Oliver asked walking over to the bed and plopping down. She followed his example and sat next to him.

“Yeah, what was her name? Lauren?”

“Laurel. Well it’s Dinah Laurel Lance but she goes by Laurel.”

“Right, what about her?”

“She asked me out during the school year. Let me have sex with her. I think she was a virgin, she was so tight.”

“Oliver, I do not care about your sex life. How many times do I have to tell you this?”

“I know. She’s different though.”

“Different how?”

“I keep going back to her. After I cheat on her, I find myself going back to her house and promising to never do it again, for all the times she’s caught me that is. I don’t apologize if she doesn’t know about it.”

“You should probably stop cheating on her then.”

“No can do. My father told me that I’m betrothed. He wouldn’t tell me who though, just that on her eighteenth birthday, I was going to propose to her.”

“That sucks you have to get married.”

“Yeah, well, minus well have fun now. I mean, I’m sure I’ll be having fun when I’m married, but I just don’t want too much of a commitment from anyone if I’m betrothed. I don’t want to fall in love with someone.”

“I guess I can understand that. You’ll never guess what happened to me though!” 

“What?”

“This kid asked me to be his date to the very first annual summer dance my school is hosting. It’s next Friday.”

“Friday? Fridays are our movie nights though.”

“I’m sure we can miss one. We have, what, like twelve more.”

“What’s his name?”

“Tyler, he just moved here from America. He said he likes that I can relate to him because I too am American.”

“What are you guys going to do afterwards?”

“He said we were probably going to go somewhere. He just got his license. I’m excited.”

“Be careful and have fun. Now, I come baring presents!” 

“No! I didn’t get you anything!”

“As I wasn’t expecting you too.” He said and pulled out a small box from one of his suitcases.

“I seen it in a window at one of the jewelers and had to buy it. Laurel was a little pissed because I was buying it for another woman, but I told her she had to get used to the idea of another woman in my life.” He handed her the box.

She opened it and felt a smile creeping onto her face. Inside was an arrow necklace. She and Oliver took archery lessons one day and she failed miserably at it, but Oliver was great at it. There was a message inside. 

‘An Arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it’s going to launch you into something great. So just focus and keep aiming.’

 

“Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

“This way, whatever woman I get betrothed too, you will have this as a memory of me.”

“Promise me you won’t forget about me when you’re married and having babies.”

“I promise nothing will make me forget you.”

“What happens when you’re done you’re training here? It’s almost been ten years, surely there’s not much left to learn.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it means you get to come visit me during the summer. Tommy is dying to meet you and so is Thea. She calls you Fissy.” He smiled.

“I’ll have to talk to my father and see if he’ll let me. I’m not allowed to go to the mall alone, so I don’t know how he’ll feel about another country.”

“Does he know about Tyler yet?”

“He knows I’m going to a dance. I’m afraid to tell him about Tyler.”

“Let me know when you do, I’ll go with you. Maybe he won’t be as hard on you if I’m there.”

They spent the rest of the night chatting away and eating junk. Oliver woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. It’s been too long since he’s woken up with an arm full of his Felicity.

While Oliver was away with her father, Felicity decided to ask Karina if she could go to the mall to pick out a dress for the dance. She wanted to look stunning in it, and wow Tyler. Not too many guys are into her at school. It is equal parts of the fact that she’s a nerd and that she gets escorted and picked up from school by very intimidating men. 

Karina agreed and got one of the guards to accompany them. She saw groups of girls from her school in the mall and hated the fact that she couldn’t fit in with them. Their parents let them go off alone and be free. Felicity needed Karina and a bodyguard with her at all times. Unless she was with Oliver. Her father trusted Oliver with Felicity’s life and Felicity was grateful for that. 

She picked out a bright pink dress that hugged her body and stopped just above the knee. She knew if it were just one centimeter shorter, her father wouldn’t have let her out of the house in it. She paired it with a pair of strappy silver heels.

After lunch, they headed back to the mansion. Felicity walked into her room and put her dress and shoes properly in her walk-in closet. She was just about to lay in bed, when a loud slam made her jump. She realized the slam came from Oliver’s room. She hesitated. She’s never seen him mad before so she really doesn’t know how to handle it. She’ll just have to wing it. 

Slowly, she opened his door. Peeking her head inside, she couldn’t see him, but she heard the water running from his en-suite bathroom.

“Oliver?” she called out. 

“Bathroom.” Came his muffled reply. 

She closed the door behind her as she walked to the bathroom. She paused at the door and took in the scene in front of her. Oliver was violently scrubbing his hands. They were cleaner than she’s ever seen them, and he was scrubbing them raw. 

Rushing over to him, she captured his hands in hers. She put her hand over his frantic one to stop him from scrubbing. He paused then turned his head to look at her. She saw how vulnerable he looked, like he was about to break at any given second. 

“What happened?” she asked.

Finally, he turned his full body towards her. There were splatters of blood everywhere. She even noticed some on his face, a lot on his face actually. 

“It’s not mine.”

“What do you mean?”

“I reached the next step in training. Kill or be killed. He locked me in the room with some stranger who was told I would kill him if he didn’t kill me first. There weren’t any guns or knives or any normal weapons. Your father made it into a sick game of clue, without the knife or revolver. There was a wrench, a candlestick, a lead pipe and a rope. He grabbed the wrench so I grabbed the candlestick and blocked all of his attempts to hit me. I tried reasoning with the man, but he kept coming after me. He got me in the head with the wrench and I knew it was kill or be killed. So I killed him. I killed him with the candlestick I’ve seen on your dining room table for the past ten years I’ve been coming here.”

“Oliver…” She didn’t know what to say. 

She was angry. She knew her father didn’t exactly have the cleanest hands, neither did his men, and she knew that Oliver was here training. But she didn’t think her father would turn him into a killer. She should’ve known, because it’s her father. In order to be Bratva, you need to be willing to spill blood. If she could, she would switch spots with Oliver.

“I should’ve known it would come to this. Did you know? You knew about some of my other training sessions. You gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek when you found out I was learning how to torture someone.”

“No. I know my father has killed before and he’d do it again in a heartbeat to protect Bratva, but I didn’t know he was going to make you do that. You only kill when necessary, or when someone betrays the Bratva. The man you killed today, probably betrayed us in some way. I know it doesn’t make it easier, but he probably deserved it.”

“Felicity, no one deserves getting beaten to death by a candlestick.”

“But he betrayed us.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter. This is a family and family doesn’t betray their own.”

“Well I’m sorry I don’t see it that way. I guess I was taught not to beat people with candlesticks until their skull was crushed.” Oliver spat bitterly.

“Well I’m sorry my whole life I was taught not to betray my family because there are severe consequences. Sorry I wasn’t raised like a normal American child. Sorry I wasn’t taught that no one deserves their skull crushed for betrayal. But I was taught how to survive and be loyal and I won’t apologize for that.”

“I know and I’m sorry Felicity. I’m just shaken up about this.”

“Do you think he’ll make me learn this? I mean Karina has taught me how to cook and clean and sew and care, but do you think he’ll teach me torture and murder and strategy?”

“Why would he?”

“Cause I’m his only child. Don’t I have a birthright to the throne?”

“I won’t let him tarnish you like that Felicity. I would do anything to make sure you don’t have to go through what I’m going through. I used to enjoy coming here every summer. I used to enjoy the training and now, I hate it. The only reason I keep coming back is to see you. To make sure he hasn’t destroyed your free spirit. And the day he does, is the day I betray the Bratva because I will kill him for it. I will die a cruel death to make sure you make it out of this the same person.”

“Thank you Oliver. I… I needed to hear that.”

“I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

“I love sleeping with you. Not sexually, of course. I mean, I’m only fifteen. Not ready for that yet. But you’re a big snuggle bunny and I love your snuggles.”

“Good to know.” He smiled at her. 

“You know what I’ve been thinking about?”

“What?” Oliver asked climbing into bed next to her.

“Most parents would flip if their fifteen year old was sleeping with a seventeen year old. I wonder why my father and Karina don’t mind.”

“I don’t know. Don’t ask though, maybe she’ll flip then and not let you come back. I need my snuggle buddy.” He said with a small laugh.

“You’re right.” She said turning into him and breathing in his scent.

“Good night.”

“Good night Felicity.” He said and placed a kiss on top of her head. 

She doesn’t know how long she’s been asleep, all she knows is that she never expected to be brutally woken. One moment she was safely tucked into Oliver, and the next she was being forcefully pulled from him. Her eyes snapped open and she started thrashing around. The man placed a hand over her mouth and she bit his hand and screamed.

“Oliver! Oliver wake up! Help me!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of someone grabbing Felicity in the middle of the night.

Oliver shot out of bed. He took in the area around him. There was a man in a black mask with his arms around Felicity. Felicity was crying and trashing violently in his arms. Oliver knew it was do now, think later. 

He grabbed the alarm clock off of the night stand, ripping the cord out of the wall and stalked towards his predator. He didn’t think twice about hitting him in the head with the alarm clock. He only had to hit him three times before he let go of Felicity. Oliver tackled the man to the ground. Having the upper hand, he started to beat the man in the face. Not with the alarm clock, but with his fists. 

Everyone needed to know that no one messed with Felicity. That was the part of his training that he considered most serious. While she was with him, she was his responsibility and no one could cause harm to her. He was so angry that anyone would even try to take her from him so he kept punching and punching the man.

 

He wanted to get a look at this guy. He wanted to see the man who thought he had the balls to take Felicity. He won’t have any left after Oliver shoves them down his throat. How dare he mess with Felicity? How stupid of him to think that Oliver would just let him take her. 

He yanked the mask off of the man and seen it was one of the guards. He stopped punching him. This was another training exercise and Anatoli used one of his men as the bait. This guard was loyal and Oliver could’ve killed him, he wanted to kill him. 

“Congratulations Oliver. You passed this exercise.” Anatoli walked in the room then with a smile on his face.

Oliver was breathing heavy as the adrenaline he was running on was leaving his body. He looked over at Felicity who was still in tears, but now had wide eyes and was staring at him. She probably thought he was a monster.

“You successfully used your surroundings to protect my daughter. You will make a good husband one day.”

“You planned this?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, принцесса. This was needed to make sure he would protect you.”

“He could’ve kill him! It doesn’t look like he was going to stop anytime soon. You’re lucky he ripped the mask off or that man would be dead.” Felicity told her father. 

“I would not have let it got that far. This is training, Felicity. You do not understand how important it will be for Oliver to be able to keep you safe. Especially when I let you go live with him next year. I need to make sure he is able to protect you from everything. I am not very popular in the States, and if words gets around that you are there, they will try to take you in order to hurt me. If I want you over there, then I want to make sure you are in the best hands possible. The Queen Family has offered their home to you and you will be leaving with Oliver when the summer ends.”

“Really?” Felicity asked.

“Yes. You have some training over there that Karina cannot teach you here. You will go to school over there, and will be following around the Queen’s servant.”

“Raisa.” Oliver said. 

“Yes. I sent her with Robert when I promoted him. She’s a very important part of the Bratva.”

“Am I training to be a maid? No offense to Raisa or Karina, but why do I get training from them and not from you like Oliver does?”

“You are not going to be a man in the Bratva, you are going to be the woman of the Bratva. Men and women have different roles, and you must learn your role and live by it. I will not teach you how to torture or kill or bomb, but I will teach you, or rather Oliver will teach you, self-defense and the woman will teach you what it takes to be a strong woman in the Bratva. You will be one half of the leader of the American branch of the Bratva, Felicity. You must learn how to control your half.”

“I’m not getting the Russian branch?”

“You do not belong in Russia, my принцесса. It is not your home and you are not happy here. You belong in America.”

“So I have to find a husband in America worthy enough to control the other half of the Bratva?”

“No, Felicity. You do not get to choose your husband. When you are old enough, I will find a suitable husband for you.”

“So I guess it would be pointless to go on that date Friday.”

“No, it’s not pointless. It’s forbidden. You mustn’t date unless I tell you you’re allowed too.” Anatoli told her.

“I wanted to go to the dance with him. He seemed really nice and wasn’t intimidated by the four guards you send to school with me.”

“Let her go Anatoli. She deserves to have some fun.” Karina said coming in the room.

“Felicity, follow me. We need to have a talk.” Anatoli said and walked out of the room. 

Felicity turned to Oliver who looked distant and tired. She gave him a weak smile, to which he didn’t return. 

“Are you okay?” she asked him.

“Just thinking. Go see your father. I’m going to go back to sleep.”

She was confused about the cold tone in his voice. Had she done something to anger him? If she did, she didn’t know what it could possibly be. She thought she was being nice to him. Had she offended him by the way she was sticking up for him? She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, her head coming to rest on his chest. He didn’t hesitate in wrapping his around her.

“Thank you for saving me. I know it was just a drill, but you protected me and I will always feel safe when you’re around. And I know after what happened earlier today, it must have been a tough decision to make going about your plan with him.”

“He had you and he was going to hurt you, there was no decision to make.” He kissed the top of her head and climbed back in bed.

Felicity left the room to go and talk to her father. She got yelled at and he was fuming and red, but in the end, because she was his принцесса, she was allowed to take the boy to the dance. Of course he had to come here and meet everyone tomorrow, but she was allowed to go. 

“Father.”

“Yes?”

“He just got his licenses and is going to drive us there, goodnight, love you!” she said and dashed back to Oliver’s room. 

She climbed back in bed and fell right asleep. Oliver stayed up the rest of the night. He knew it was silly, but kept thinking about how he should’ve known the man was in the room. He should have woken up the moment Felicity was taken from his arms. He should’ve woken the moment the door opened and the guy waltzed right in the room. But he didn’t. He only woken when Felicity screamed his name. What would happen if her mouth was covered and she couldn’t scream?

He also thought about what Felicity said. He only killed one person, and Felicity already called him a killer. He was. He knew he was going to have to kill more. But she was right. If he didn’t rip the mask off, the other guy would have died because Oliver was going to go for a neck snap. 

He hasn’t had to do any of them yet, but he’s practiced on dummies and corpses. Of course the corpses were a bit easier to snap because they're dead and can’t fight back. The dummies were made like real humans. He still needed to apply the right amount of pressure for it to happen. The point is, he would kill without hesitation when it came to Felicity. 

How could he not though? She was so innocent. He would have thought, growing up with a monster as a father, that Felicity would be darker. But she isn’t. She’s light, and carefree, and has a smile that can promise you everything. He needed to protect her. Because of what Anatoli said to her, about finding a suitable husband when she’s old enough, made him suspicious. Was he betrothed to Felicity?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance... and some kissing.

To say that Tyler was scared of Oliver, Anatoli and Karina would be an understatement. He was visible shaking when he shook Oliver’s hand. Anatoli was the nicest one out of the three. She thought Oliver would be the nice one and her father would be the one threatening. But she was wrong. Oliver’s grip was a little too tight on the 16 year old hand and his voice had a little too much venom in it. 

“You drive kid?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.”

“You got a car?”

“No, I was going to use my mom’s SUV.”

“That’s a big car. Is it safe? Because if anything happens to her…”

“Yes it’s safe. I’ve been driving for a while now.”

“You’re going to have to take me for a ride before I let her get in the car with you.”

“I was warned about protective big brothers.”

“I’m not a protective big brother. I’m protective your worst nightmare pal. She doesn’t get in the car with you unless I say it’s safe.”

“Fine, let’s go. I’ve got it here now.” Tyler said. 

Felicity shot him a sorrowed look, but he shook his head. Tyler has heard stories. He knew to expect Felicity to have guards because she has them at school. There are two that stand in the class in the back, and two that stand outside the room. It was the safest classroom in the building.

Felicity paced around the living room. She just wanted Tyler and Oliver to come back. They’ve been gone for almost an hour. Knowing Oliver, he’s probably making Tyler drive the route they’ll take Friday night. Karina chose that moment to come in the room and ask her to sit next to her. 

“Felicity. I need to tell you something.”

“Okay…” she paused at the seriousness of her voice.

“Your father asked me to speak with you because it would be uncomfortable for him to have this conversation.”

“Just… get it over with.” She said having a feeling where this was going. 

“You are not allowed to make love with him, you are not allowed to make love to anyone that isn’t the man you are going to marry.”

“You are right, this would be uncomfortable with him.”

“Usually the woman isn’t allowed to date so you’re lucky he’s allowing this. You aren’t allowed to be physical with him. Hand holding is the furthest thing you are allowed to do with anyone. Besides your future husband.”

“But you let me sleep with Oliver. And I’ve kissed him.”

“You kissed Tyler?” Karina’s eyes grew wide.

“No! God no. Oliver. I kissed him before. He was my first kiss.” 

“Oh. That’s… Oliver is different.”

“O…kay.” She drew out the word.

“Just, don’t let yourself fall under his spell. Your hand belongs to someone else and a Bratva woman must be pure.”

“Is that why Anatoli never married my mother?”

“That is a different situation. By Bratva rules, the leader must marry a Russian woman, if he is from Russia. An American must marry an American. Understand?”

“Yes. So I’m going to marry an American captain?”

“Yes.”

“I hope he’s nice to me, and that he has pretty eyes. Eyes are the easiest thing to fall in love with.”

“And how do you know that?” Karina gave her a knowing smile.

“I just know.”

Oliver and Tyler came back in at that moment. Oliver looked pissed and Tyler still looked scared. He looked at Felicity, then at Tyler, then at Karina, then at Anatoli who followed them into the room. 

“You will not get in the car with him.” Oliver finally said. 

“I wasn’t that bad!” Tyler protested. 

“You rolled through four stop signs and hit a deer. There’s no way in hell I’d let Felicity get in the car with you.”

“Very well, a driver will pick you up for the dance Tyler.” Anatoli said. 

“You’re just going to take his side on this? You weren’t even in the car with us.”

“I didn’t have to be. I trust Oliver’s decision when it comes to Felicity’s life. Thank you for your time Tyler. You are dismissed.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Felicity offered.

Once away from everyone, she looked at him. He was still shaking, not as bad though. 

“I’m sorry. I did warn you though, that it would be tough to take me on a date. I gave you a chance to back out.”

“I can handle parents. Who is that guy? Oliver?”

“A close family friend. He stays with us during the summer.”

“He’s intense.”

“Yeah, he’s protective over me. And he may be mad that you’re taking me away from our movie nights. He’ll get over it in no time. Don’t take it personally.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think he was your boyfriend.”

“No. Oliver and I are not dating. He has a girlfriend in America.” 

“Good. I’ll see you Friday.”

“Can’t wait.” Felicity smiled and Tyler left.

Anatoli went easy on Oliver over the next couple of days because of how intense that one night was. He was taught how to get places without being seen or heard. He liked that trick because now he can sneak up on Felicity and scare her. Scaring Felicity is one of the best things in the world. She scares easily and her reactions are great. She usually screams the first thing that pops in her mind, which is sometimes inappropriate and always funny. Yesterday she yelled ‘motherboard’ and he has no idea what she was thinking about, though it was probably computers. That girl knew her way around computers. 

 

The night of the dance approached way too fast for Oliver’s liking. Tyler isn’t good enough for Felicity. He’s a total tool. But he’ll play nice because Felicity is excited about it. Anatoli and Oliver broke down and let Tyler drive them. Anatoli threatened the kid and so did Oliver. He didn’t know which one was scarier, the dad or the best friend.

Felicity curled her hair and let them fall down her back. Karina helped her with light makeup. She pulled on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She wants to wear more dresses because she loves the way she looks in dresses. 

“You look stunning.” Karina smiled at her.

“I was going to say remarkable.” A deep voice said behind her and she spun around to look at the voice.

“You know I hate when you do that!”

“I wanted to see you before Tyler does.” So I don’t look more surprised than he does, he thought.

“How do I look?”

“Didn’t I say remarkable?”

“No, you said you were going to say it, you never actually said it.” Felicity smiled at him.

“You look remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

“Come on, Tyler’s downstairs waiting. Your dad has all of the guards in there.”

“That poor kid. Though, I think he’s more afraid of you.”

“He should be. I’ll do bad things to him if he hurts you.”

“That is why I love you. I mean, platonically. I’m not in love with you in a romantic way or anything because you’re my best friend.”

“I know what you meant Felicity. I love you too.” He hugged her.

They descended the stairs, and Anatoli couldn’t help but stare. The two made a great couple. They are going to made fine babies one day. When they reached the steps, Anatoli stepped forward and placed a kiss on Felicity’s cheek. 

“Be careful and mindful of what Karina told you.”

“I will.”

“Have fun.”

“Be safe, Felicity. Don’t let him try anything funny.” Oliver added when Anatoli went to fetch Tyler. 

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Call me if anything happens. I’ll come get you in a heartbeat.”

“Okay. It’s just a school dance. Nothing is going to happen.”

“You look good.” Tyler said from behind them.

Felicity turned around and saw him standing there in his suit. She couldn’t help but be disappointed that she couldn’t stop thinking about someone else in a suit. She wondered if Tyler wore suspenders too. 

“Should we get going?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

They said their byes and got in Tyler’s mom’s car. Oliver stood outside and watched the car leave the driveway. He stood out there for a while, as he lost track of time. He finally went inside when the sun started to go down. 

He made his way to his room, but was stopped by Karina. She had a smile on her face and Oliver knew she wanted to ask him something. He got the training on how to read people already and he was good at it. He guided them to the nearest set of seats and helped her sit. 

“What would you like to know?” Oliver asked.

“Ms. Felicity said that you two kissed before.”

“Yes.”

“How? When? Where? Why? What?” Karina asked. 

“Ah, you want to know the story.”

“Yes.”

“Only because you’re a mother to Felicity. I will never tell Anatoli this so keep it between us. I don’t want her getting in trouble.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She smiled.

Oliver thought back to that night. It was a good night. It was between the two of them and even if he did tell someone, it wouldn’t change that. This was their moment, and nothing would change it. 

“Okay, I was fifteen, she was thirteen. It was a Tuesday night. We were outback looking at the constellations, because she wanted to memorize each one. She asked me about my first kiss. I told her I haven’t kissed anyone yet and she laughed. She obviously didn’t believe me, she said I was too good looking for no one to have kissed by now. I told her that there just hasn’t been anyone that I wanted to kiss. Then I asked her about hers. She said she didn’t have hers yet either. Then her pretty face did that blush thing I love so much, and she asked me too kiss her. Then she went into a really long ramble about how since we’re friends, we should experience this together and that we should just get our first kiss done and over with. She went on for a good five minutes before I placed my hand on her shoulder. She closed her mouth and looked at me. I moved a loose strand of hair out of her face and then cupped her cheeks. Then I slowly moved towards her, and she licked her lips, her tongue flicking over my mouth. Finally, our lips met. It was a sweet kiss. There was no tongue or teeth or lip biting. It was just my mouth, moving with hers. Then she pulled away. I got a little scared it would change things between us, but then she started going on and on about how the Little Dipper was her favorite constellation because there was a big one that everyone else probably favored. It didn’t change anything.” Oliver said with a small smile as he recalled that night. 

“Yes. She’s a different one for sure.”

“The best kind of different.”

“Now if you excuse me, I have to go clean up her room. She made such big mess trying to do her hair.”

“See you around Karina.”

 

Felicity was having a great time at the dance. There were no guards with her so she felt normal for once in her life. No one noticed she was there because there were no guards blocking all exits. Tyler was a great dance partner too. Every song, he was dragging her off to dance and she was having a blast.

They talked all night about everything. She told him, probably a little too much, about computers. He told her about how his love for trains. She liked that he was sharing with her. She didn’t really have anyone to talk to because no one wanted to be friends with her. They didn’t bully her or tease her, they were usually nice to her, but the guards intimidated them. 

When it started to dwindle down, Tyler asked Felicity if she wanted to get out of there. Looking at the time, she still had two hours before they would come searching for her. She agreed and they left. Tyler drove them to a big open field. She looked around, searching for other people. No one else was here.

“Tyler?” she looked at him. 

She was scared of the predatory look he was giving her. He scooted closed her, and placed his hand on her bare knee.

“What are you doing?”

“Just relax.” His hand started moving up her leg. 

“Don’t touch me. If you know what’s best for you, you’d take me home right now.”

“I’m not afraid of the guards.”

“I’m not talking about the guards. I’m talking about my father, and Oliver.”

“Listen, you’re really tense and I just want to help you loosen up. Let me help you. I can make you feel things you’ve never felt before.” 

“I don’t want you to make me feel things.” She put her hand over his to stop him from traveling any further up her leg, he squeezed her thigh, painfully. 

“You’re hurting me.”

“Don’t be a prune. Everyone is doing it now.”

“Well not me. Take me home.”

“Not until you let me have sex with you.”

“Fine.”

“Great. Let’s get started!”

“I mean, fine. I’ll find my own way home, you pervert.”

“Everyone told me to stay away from you. They told me I didn’t stand a chance with you. I bet them all twenty bucks that I could get you to give it up tonight. If you don’t have sex with me, I will be out like two hundred bucks.”

“That’s not my problem.”

She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She heard Tyler let out a string of curses and then drove away. She thought he would apologize, not leave her here. Now she was stuck, in the middle of a field that she didn’t know the location of.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath.

She felt angry tears prick her eyes. He didn’t like her. It was all for a bet. She didn’t want to call Oliver because it would be too embarrassing. Having to explain what happened tonight would make her look like a dork. But she knew she had too because she didn’t know where she was. She got her phone out and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you assume something’s wrong?” 

“I told you to call me if anything happens, and you sound sad.”

“Tyler left me.”

“Where? At the dance?”

“No, I’m in a field. I don’t know where I am.”

“Turn your location on. I’ll ping your phone.”

“You can do that?”

“Bratva training.”

“Okay, it’s on.”

“Stay on the line with me while I find you. Why did he leave you?” 

Oliver took the phone away from his ear to make sure she didn’t hang up. 

“Felicity?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Over the phone.”

“Okay. I got you. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“I’m only five minutes away? I’ll walk.”

“No Felicity, you’re a half an hour away, I’ll be there in five.”

“That’s dangerous.”

“I don’t care. You’re more important. Stay on the phone with me until I see you. I want to make sure nothing happens to you while you’re waiting for me.”

“Okay. Tell me a story.”

“You told Karina that I kissed you. Didn’t we agree that we’d keep it between us?”

“It sort of just got blurted out. You know I can’t control it.”

“It’s alright because I told her the story.”

Felicity was feeling better the more Oliver kept talking to her. She found comfort in his laugh and safety in his strong voice. 

True to his word, she’s seen Oliver’s car speeding in the direction of her. He came to a halt right in front of her and got out of the car. He jogged the small distance between them. He didn’t pull her in for a hug, like she wanted him too. He held her at arm’s length and examined her. He made sure there was no harm done to her body. He let out a growl when he saw her bruised thigh. 

“What happened?”

“Oliver, please. I just want to get out of here.” She wrapped her arms around him. 

“Okay. Come on.” He helped her to the car and made sure she was in securely before walking to the other side and getting in. 

His eyes kept darting to the bruise on her thigh. It made him angry that Tyler had put his hands on her enough to bruise her. When he sees that kid, he’s gonna kill him. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks and she had a small tremble to her.

“There’s a change of clothes in the back seat. We’re not going home right now.”

“Where are we going? I’m just tired.”

“You’ll see. Get changed.”

“Fine, no peaking.”

“You look at me all the time.”

“You have abs. I have flabs. There’s a difference.”

“You’re a beautiful girl Felicity, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

She pulled on the shorts and shirt he got for her and took the dress off. He also thought enough to bring her a pair of flip-flops so she could take off the heels. Her glasses were also there.

He stopped the car outside of their favorite ice cream place. He took her in one more time. She needed to forget about his asshole. He wasn’t good enough for her and he will pay for what he did to Felicity tonight.

“Ready to go?”

“Do I look like a raccoon?”

“No. You look beautiful.”

“You need to work on lying.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. You’re easily the most beautiful girl in the room.”

He helped her out of the car. Neither of them said anything as Oliver wrapped his arm around her and tucked her safely into his side. They walked into the store, and Oliver sent her to get a booth while he ordered. He got them a bowl of mint chip and a bowl of cookies and cream, and they would share them. She could never decide between two flavors, so Oliver would get one and she would get the other, even if he didn’t like the flavor she got. He was happy to share with her.

He sat across from her, and placed the two bowls in front of them. While they were eating their ice cream, Oliver told her some stories of Thea that he hasn’t told her yet. He was becoming impatient at finding out what happened to her. He just wanted to know so while he was beating Tyler up, he can remind him of what he did to her. Even if Felicity was against it, Tyler was getting his ass kicked.

She sighed. Like she could hear his thoughts, she looked at him. 

“You’re going to beat him up even if I don’t tell you what happened, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. We were having a good time at the dance. We were talking and he was really nice. As it started to die down, he said that we should get out of there. I thought he was talking about going home or to grab some food or something, cause you know, dancing makes me hungry. I could’ve gone for a burger and some fries or something. But then he pulled into that field. He put his hand on my knee and told me to just relax. Then his hand started to slid up my leg but I put mine on his to stop it, then he squeezed it which is probably where I got the bruise from. I told him that I didn’t want to do this and then got out of the car and then he drove away.”

“You did well. You shouldn’t let anyone treat you like that.”

“He said going out with me was all part of a bet.”

“And he’s stupid for it.”

Just then, the door opened and Tyler and his friends walked in. Felicity’s eyes went wide, so Oliver turned to see what she was looking at. He smiled at her. Timing was a funny thing. Their group walked over to Felicity. Tyler wouldn’t look at her, but his friends did. 

“Hey Felicity, we heard what you did. Tyler’s that good huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing happened.”

“You don’t have to be shy. Tyler said you were pretty good too. How about we test that theory?” one of them said as if they didn’t know of Oliver’s presence. Oliver was radiating with anger. He abruptly stood and the group turned to look at him. Towering over them. 

“I suggest you leave or I will make your face so swollen, your mothers won’t be able to recognize you.”

“I bet you’re all talk there pretty boy.” One of the more daring kids said.

“Really? Why don’t we step outside and test that theory?” Oliver said.

“That’s alright with me. I guess you have a death wish because if you mess with one, you mess with all.” The kid said.

“No. You mess with Felicity you mess with me. I’d be more afraid of me.” He turned to Felicity, who had unshed tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said and then bent down to kiss her head.

He knows she hates it when he has to fight, but he has to fight. He has to teach these guys that it’s not okay to mess with Felicity. They would be the example of what would happen if someone wanted to hurt her. Anatoli would hurt him for him not hurting them, he needed to protect Felicity’s honor. Felicity knew what would happen if Oliver didn’t do this.

Little did they know, they were getting ready to go up against a Bratva captain in training. They didn’t stand a chance against him. He met them outside with Felicity in tow. He wanted her to stay inside so she didn’t have to watch this, but she wanted to see them hurt for hurting her. Was it wrong? Yes. Did she care? No. They deserved this ass beating.

Their idea of fighting is all charging Oliver at the same time. There were only five of them, Oliver’s training was up to nine men now. So she knew this would be a walk in the park for him. The first kid went down when Oliver landed a hard blow to the kid’s nose. The second kid went down when Oliver delivered a punch to his chin. The next one got a knee in the gut, then a knockout blow to the eye-brow, the other a punch to the throat. The only one left was Tyler. Oliver did that on purpose. 

“I don’t like what you did to Felicity.”

“I don’t care. She’s like, the only girl at school that no one has slept with. We just want to help her fit in.”

“How about I help you fit in with your friends?” Oliver growled.

Tyler went to attack him. Oliver wanted Tyler to feel pain. So he took it easy with him, like a tiger playing with his food. Next thing Felicity knew, Tyler made a move to grab her, but his jaw connected with Oliver’s fist. The man went down, knocked out. Oliver didn’t care, he jumped on him, and started to punch him over and over again. 

Felicity ran over and intervened. With a sharp Oliver, and a hand on his shoulder, Oliver stilled. The kid under him was bloodied and bruised, and Oliver wanted to keep going. He wanted this kid to hurt more. He knew something was changing inside of him. He was becoming the monster Anatoli wanted him to be.

“Oliver, let’s just go home, okay? Let’s go to bed.”

“What’s happening to me?”

“Nothing. You helped me tonight. Tyler deserved this.”

“No. He didn’t.”

“He deserved something. You protected me from him. He made a move to grab me and you stopped him. Let’s just go home so you can shower. Before the cops come. My dad will handle this.”

Oliver nodded and walked her to the car. After helping her in, he got in the driver’s seat and drove home. It was all a blur to him. He blacked out when he attacked him, he doesn’t even remember. All he can remember is him darting towards Felicity, then her hand on his shoulder pulling him away. That scared the hell out of him. If doesn’t remember it, he doesn’t know what he’s capable of, which is dangerous.

Anatoli pulled him away as soon as they walked in the door. He was yelling and walking quickly away so she couldn’t really hear. She picked up words here and there, like stupid, foolish and police, but the rest was all drowned out. Karina helped her too her room. She got changed out of the clothes and got into pajamas. She was getting ready to head towards Oliver’s room when her door burst open. Anatoli stood there, red in the face, and shaking from anger.

“Let me see.”

“See what?”

“The mark he left on your skin.”

“Oh, the bruise. Hold on.”

Felicity grabbed a pair of shorts and went to the bathroom to change. When she stepped out, both Oliver and Anatoli was in her room. Oliver’s lip was bleeding. Felicity looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head. 

“It’s on my thigh. Nothing happened though. I got out before he could.”

“You’re done. No more dating. You get no one until you are of age.”

“I think this experience ruined me from guys for a while. Can I be dismissed to bed now?”

“Yes.” Anatoli left her room. 

She sighed and climbed into her bed. Oliver watched her, with something that looked like hurt in his eyes. He didn’t say anything though, he just turned around, and left, shutting the door behind him. She laid there for two more minutes before she knew she couldn’t sleep alone, knowing that Oliver is right next door, probably thinking she’s disgusted with him.

Ever so quietly, she left her room and tiptoed to Oliver’s. She tried to be a ninja like him, but that was impossible. As soon as she put her hand on the handle, Oliver opened the door. She thought he was getting ready to go somewhere, but he said,

“I was hoping that was you. I heard someone get out of bed.”

“You have super hearing too?”

“No, I’m just aware of my surroundings. I didn’t think you were gonna come.”

“I can’t sleep without you. When you aren’t here, it takes me forever to fall asleep.”

“Good, come on. I’m tired.”

“Oliver?” she asked climbing in on her side.

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

“It was nothing.”

“And I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

“I got myself into trouble again, and you hospitalized the man, and probably got charges pressed against you. And then for not coming here in the first place. I knew you probably would need comforting, as would I, but I gave you the impres-”

“No. You’re not going to apologize to me for that. None of that is your fault. After what happened tonight, it surprises me that you’re even here. Most woman would rather be alone. I can’t help but think about what would have happened if he didn’t give up? What if you weren’t strong enough to push him off? The things he could’ve done to you… that’s what I was thinking about when I was beating him up. If things went further than what they did Felicity, I would’ve killed him. I would’ve gotten a gun and I would’ve stalked outside his house until he came out and I would put a bullet in between his eyes. That was my first thought when you called, was that he raped you. I was heading to the weapons room until I understood in your voice that he didn’t. It’s scaring me how protective I’m getting over you. I’m willing to die and kill for you. Do you understand?”

“Thank you Oliver. Just remember one thing, you’re not the monster my father is. You have a good heart.”

“No I don’t. Just think of Tyler lying in that hospital bed.”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“We don’t have too. Your father took care of it. Tyler was in a car accident. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

She sighed and snuggled closer to him, sleep engulfing her immediately. Sleep didn't come as easily for Oliver though. He kept thinking about that kid lying in the hospital because of him. Anatoli was mad Oliver was using his training on teenage boys, until Oliver told him what happened. Then he was rewarded for it. What's worse is he doesn't even remember how it happened. What kind of monster was he?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good old American homecoming.

By the end of the summer, Felicity had turned 16. She was eager to go to America with Oliver, but she was also sad to leave Karina behind. Getting out of here meant that she did not need to be escorted everywhere by guards and guns. She couldn’t wait to meet Thea and Tommy, and Laurel. She’s already met both of Oliver’s parents. 

It was a teary goodbye between her and Karina. Karina had been her mother for the past thirteen years. She was forever thankful for that woman. Felicity made a promise to call as often as possible and asked Karina to come visit her. Of course she said she would come when Anatoli came to visit them.

With all of her bags packed, she headed out of her room. Only to be stopped by Oliver who took all of her bags from her. She had three carry-ons and one really big rolling suitcase, she was pretty sure she could fit in. 

They packed the car with their stuff. She hugged her father and Karina one last time. Her father told her to keep near Oliver at all times and to be careful. She promised she would. After a final hug from both of them, Oliver helped her into the car. He then went to shake Anatoli’s hand.

“You have one more training session then you have completed the training. You will come here next summer, and so will Felicity. Then you will go back to Starling City, but Felicity will stay here. Her final year will be spent being home schooled and in her final training stage. You will not see her for a year. During that year, you must be established. You must take up a position in your father’s company, and eventually buy your own house. No women, Mr. Queen. You mustn’t be seen going out with another woman. Get all of your fun in while you can, because when Felicity returns to Starling City, you and Felicity will be married. Together you will take over the American branch and your father will finally step down and hand over the company and the position he holds, to you. Be ready Mr. Queen. This time goes by fast.”

“I’m the man suitable enough to marry Felicity.”

“Yes. I thought I should tell you before you get comfy with, what’s her name? Laurel?”

“I see.”

“Any threats to Felicity’s life must be taken out, and if Laurel is a threat to her, you must take her out.”

“I understand. I will break it off with Laurel.”

“You may not tell Felicity.”

“I don’t like lying to her.”

“You won’t be. You just won’t be telling her everything.”

“If I’m not allowed any women, is Felicity included with that?” 

“If you want a relationship with her, that’s fine with me. But she must remain pure until her wedding night. Bratva rules.”

 

Upon arriving in Starling City, Felicity was amazed. Everything just looked different. The people look friendlier, the skies look bluer, and the cars look faster. Felicity looks happier. She literally squealed with excitement as they passed Starling City Academy. Finally, a school where they all spoke English. She hated learning in Russian. She hated speaking Russian, it sounded too angry for her liking, and she was a happy person. 

They pulled up to the mansion and Felicity stared at it in awe. While the one in Russia was bigger, this one was nicer. Russia’s had a haunted look, and this one was like a castle. It was so beautiful. Felicity went to grab their bags, but staff came out to get it. Oliver rolled his eyes at her angered expression and grabbed her hand.

“Can we go to the park? Or the store? Oh! I know let’s go get a cheese steak. I heard Americans had the best cheese steaks!”

“I’m a little jetlagged Ms. Time-zones-don’t-faze-me-because-I’m-a-ball-of-energy.”

“Fine. Nap first then fun and excitement and adventure!” she said.

They were standing on the door step, maybe a little too close. He looked in her eyes and seen the excitement in them. There was no way he would be able to deny her of anything she wanted to do. 

“Deal.” 

She couldn’t stop herself, crashed into his arms and let out an excited squeak. As she pulled away, the door open and people yelled, “Surprise!”

Which made Felicity jump and yell, “Cheese steak!” and Oliver started laughing. Neither of them noticed that Oliver’s arm was still wrapped securely around her waist, or that he pulled her to him when they yelled surprise, to protect her.

They walked in the house, with his arm still wrapped around her. First they went to his parents, who both hugged him and shook Felicity’s hand. Then they went to Thea, who was about 9. She hugged her brother and gave Felicity a toothy grin. If it can still be called that, because she was missing some teeth. Oliver found Tommy in the back chatting with a brunette, and a smaller blonde. He grinned when he watched Oliver walk towards them. The two women both looked at Oliver and Felicity, or more so the arm wrapped tightly around Felicity.

“Man, summer is just not the same without you.”

“I’m sure you’re getting along fine without me.”

“Oh, I am. I just need my wing-man beside me when I throw my famous, ‘Tommy Merlyn Bikini Party’ because he’s gonna get me all the girls. Starting with this one. Hello, I’m Tommy. Tommy Merlyn.”

“Felicity, Smoak. Nice to meet you. What’s a Tommy Merlyn Bikini Party?”

“The best end of summer pool party in the history of the world. Are you going to be there?”

“Probably not. I’m not allowed out of Oliver’s sight. I have standards I need to live by. And I don’t own a bikini, there wasn’t much time for swimming in Russia.”

“You’re the Bratva Princess aren’t you?” Tommy asked with a smile.

“I guess, is that what they call me?”

“Getting your way and whatever you want, yeah, that’s what they call you.” The brunette one said. 

“Where do they hear these things from? I’m not even allowed to date, let alone get anything I want. What I want is to go to MIT. What I’m doing is studying under Raisa. Karina already taught me all she knows so now I learn from Raisa.”

“I knew those rumors weren’t true. Now, why don’t we go upstairs and have a proper homecoming?” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows at Felicity. 

“Off limits Merlyn.” Oliver warned his friend.

“You’re no fun. How could you have claimed her already?”

“Are we forgetting that I’m standing right here? Or is now that Ollie’s back with a Russian Princess totally change the fact that I’m his girlfriend?” 

“You’re Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel? The one you were telling me about?” Felicity turned to Oliver.

“Yeah, Laurel this is Felicity, Felicity, this is Laurel.”

“Nice to meet you. Oliver’s told me so much about you.” Felicity smiled at Laurel.

“You too.”

“I’m really not a Russian Princess. I’m from here. Or my mom was. She was born in Vegas. If I was from Russia, I’d be getting the Russian Branch of the Bratva. Not the American one.”

“Wait, Ollie I thought-”

“Anyone else hungry? Felicity, you need to go meet Raisa. She makes the best crab puffs in the world! And you love crab puffs.” Oliver said pushing Felicity into Raisa’s arms. 

“Oh, okay. Uhm, I’ll just go with her then. Don’t forget nap then excitement!” 

“I got it.” he said and watched her walk away. He turned back to his friends with a slightly panic look on his face, “Do not, under any circumstances, tell her that I’m getting the American branch of the Bratva. Do you all understand?”

“Why?” Laurel asked.

“That’s a conversation I need to have with you and everyone else at separate times. But starting with you right now. Can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They walked outside with Laurel telling him about the law schools she applied too. She was excited to be a lawyer to the Bratva. 

“Listen to me carefully okay, and try not to get mad?”

“You’re sleeping with her aren’t you?”

“No. By Bratva Rules, she must remain pure until her wedding night, and then I will make love to her.”

“Okay, I believe… wait. What do you mean and then you will? What the hell Oliver?”

“My father and Anatoli have come to an agreement that Felicity and I will marry when she turns eighteen. She doesn’t know about it, so please do not tell her. That’s why she thinks she’s getting the American branch.”

“What about us? Ollie, did I mean anything to you? Did you know this whole time that you were going to have to get married to someone else? Just, leading me along?”

“Laurel, I told you before we got together that I was Bratva Captain and that-”

“And that at times you’ll have to put your brotherhood over me. I get that, what I’m asking is if you knew you were going to be getting married to her before you asked me out? Before you pulled that Ollie charm on me?”

“I’m not good with relationships Laurel. I didn’t think we would last this long, but yes, I knew I was going to have to marry someone else, I just didn’t know I’d have to marry Felicity.”

“Well I hope you two make the perfect little family.” Laurel said bitterly.

“There’s more.”

“Great!”

“You have to be as civil with her as possible, even if you don’t like her.”

“Why?”

“If Anatoli sees you as a threat to Felicity, then you’re a threat to the Bratva and we… eliminate our threats. You can’t betray family, you’re Bratva so you’re family. Let’s keep it that way.”

“Awesome. So I have to be nice to the girl, because she is a girl Ollie, who is going to steal my boyfriend or else I’m gonna die.”

“She’s not a bad person and, I know it doesn’t make things better, but she doesn’t know about this. She was really excited to me you and Tommy and Thea. If you give her a chance, you may like her.”

“Do you love her?”

“If you’re asking if I’m going to be miserable in the marriage, probably not. I get to marry my best friend, there has to be some benefits right?”

“Right.”

“I’m sorry Laurel. I didn’t think you would ever mean this much to me.”

“I should go and wrap my head around this. Maybe I’ll get over it one day.”

“My friendship is a never ending offer, if you know, you can handle it.”

“See you around Ollie.” She said and left him on the porch.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluffiness  
> Oliver's thoughts  
> Moira's thoughts?

The Lance sisters were both part of the Bratva. Their father is the captain of the police force. He makes sure all Bratva business goes without being noticed and tries to make it as legal as possible. They were both going to be strong fighters one day. Sara picked up on the combat first, but do not underestimate Laurel. She was more on the justice side for Bratva. She’s going to law school and will be a wonderful lawyer one day, however, she can still take care of herself.

Oliver always thought he’d marry someone like Laurel. An important part of the Bratva, and smart too, but could easily be cheated on. He had no idea that he’d hold such a high position that requires him to marry Felicity. He knows that he won’t hate being married to Felicity, but he doesn’t know if he’ll enjoy being married. He’s not really a one-woman type of man. He needs different women for different things. 

Laurel was great with the talking and advice, but she wasn’t what he was looking for in bed. Sara, Laurel’s sister, was great in bed, but couldn’t hold a good conversation with him. McKenna was a great cook, with a boring personality. Helena… Helena was a bad girlfriend that didn’t last long.

So he needed to get different things from different woman. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what Felicity would offer out of relationship with her. Obviously conversation wouldn’t be a problem. She could talk forever and he wouldn’t mind it. He would listen intently as she went on and on, even if none of it made any sense to him. 

Then he started to think about all those summers in Russia. He knew exactly what Felicity would give him. Comfort. Hope. Smiles. She’ll understand him. Support. Fun times. Serious times. Trust. Friendship. But that was the thing. Could they turn their friendship into a romantic relationship?

He’s afraid of hurting her. He’s told her stories of how he cheated on a few of his girlfriends, how will she react to finding out she will become his wife? Could he be faithful to her? Sure he loves her, she’s his best friend, but will she give him everything he’s looking for?

“Hey Oliver, everyone’s leaving. I didn’t realize it, but I’m looking forward towards that nap I was promised.”

“Yeah. I just have to talk to Sara and Tommy about something real quick. Why don’t you go up and I’ll meet you in a second?”

“Sure. You’re okay right? You’re not mad at me for something? I wasn’t rude towards Laurel was I? I can go apologize!”

“No, you weren’t rude to her,” he smiled at her, “I’m just jet lagged.”

“Right, of course. I’ll see you upstairs then.” She smiled at him then had Thea show her the way to her room.

Oliver pulled Sara and Tommy aside and told them the things he told Laurel. They were a bit more understanding, especially since he and Sara broke things off, deciding it was better they remain friends. Tommy promised not to proceed Felicity. He knew the limitations and seriousness in the Bratva rules. Tommy’s father was also in the Bratva, though not a high ranking captain, Malcolm Merlyn was still a captain. Oliver said goodbye to them and headed for his bedroom.

 

“Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you and my brother going to get married?”

“No, Thea. We’re just really good friends. What makes you think we’re getting married?”

“Well, he had his arm around you when you guys came in, and he’s always smiling when he is around you.”

“Yeah, cause he’s my best friend in the entire world.”

“Oh. I think you two should get married. Just so you can be my big sister.” Felicity smiled at the little girl’s instant liking towards her, and also her memory of wanting to be Thea’s big brother.

“We don’t have to be married for that. I’ll always be your big sister Thea.”

“Really? You promise?”

“I pinky swear. If you ever need anything, you can call me.”

“How are my two favorite women doing?” Oliver asked coming into Felicity’s guest room.

“Me and Felicity are sisters now.”

“That’s awesome. Hey Speedy, we’re a little tired. Would you mind letting us take a nap? When we wake up I’m gonna show Felicity around Starling City, you’re invited to come.”

“Okay! See you guys in a little!” Thea said and bounced out of the room.

“I’m so tired.” Felicity said mid-yawn.

“Me too, come on.” Oliver held out his hand for her to take, and take she did. “You seriously didn’t think I’d let you sleep in that bed without me, right?”

“Where are we going?”

“My room. I’m three rooms down. I requested the room right next to me, but that room is being redecorated.”

“You’re going to let me sleep in your bed?”

“Of course.”

“Where do you two think you’re going?” a powerful voice asked, making Felicity jump beside Oliver, they turned around and looked into the eyes of Moira Queen.

“To take a nap.” Oliver said. 

“In your room? Together?” 

“Yes mom, we do this all the time in Russia. Felicity always sleeps in my bed.”

“Not here, she doesn’t.”

“Go in there, I’ll be right in.” Oliver told Felicity. 

“I can go back to my room if it’s a problem.” Felicity offered.

Moira opened her mouth to tell her that it was, but Oliver told her it wasn’t a problem and opened his door for her. She stepped inside and looked around. She didn’t know what to expect when she stepped inside Oliver’s room. But it was normal. There were a few pictures on a desk, but it didn’t seem like it was his personal space. Maybe he has somewhere else he calls his own space. Maybe he really just sleeps here. 

 

“What do you think you are doing, Oliver? You are only seventeen and that girl is hardly sixteen. You cannot share a bed with her.”

“Mom, we’re just sleeping. I know it’s hard to believe with my track record, but as a Bratva woman, you should know the rules. Besides, Anatoli let us, and he’s stricter than you.”

“What about Laurel? She probably wouldn’t be comfortable with this.”

“I broke up with Laurel tonight mom. If I’m going to marry Felicity, then I don’t want to risk falling in love with someone else.”

“I thought you already loved her.”

“No mom. We’ve only been going out for a couple of months. Listen, we’re both really tired from the flight. Felicity won’t be able to sleep unless she’s in my bed, can we please not argue about this? I will not be having sex with her.”

“Fine. Just know that I’m not happy about your choices lately.” Moira said and walked away. 

Oliver sighed. He knew his mother wanted him to end up with Laurel. She thought that Laurel was a good fit for him because she was stable. Laurel was going to be going places within the Bratva because she was smart and in training to be one of the best lawyer there is. Moira wanted her son to be with someone who was strong and could potentially be as powerful as Oliver. 

 

She was heartbroken the day Robert came home and told her that Oliver was going to be getting married to Anatoli’s daughter. She didn’t even know he had daughter. Why did it have to be her son that the girl had to marry? Surely there were other, more suitable men out there for the princess. 

She heard the stories, about the young girl being all bratty and having to have her way. There were many rumors about the young girl going around. Moira has heard them all. Then her son came back and told her he couldn’t wait to go back next summer to see Felicity. She asked him many times what she was like, and each time he told her different things.

“She’s really smart mom!”

“She’s really funny mom!”

“She’s really nice mom!”

“She’s really creative mom!”

“She talks a lot, but I could listen forever!”

“She’s kind of cute mom! Don’t tell Tommy I think a girl is cute, I’ll never hear the end of it.” before the pair developed a strong desire to be with women.

Then, just last summer, when Oliver was more grown and had a better understanding of people, she asked again. 

“Mom, she’s the type of person you will do anything to make smile because her smile makes you feel better. Then you feel even better because you’re the reason she’s smiling in the first place. I know you heard the rumors about her, but they’re not true. Felicity has rules she has to live by and Anatoli has her on a leash. She doesn’t think like most girls think. She cares about the Bratva, as she was raised too. She doesn’t have sympathy for people who betray the Bratva, as she was taught they deserve it. But she never fails to put a smile on the face of some of the world’s most dangerous men. She’s not a brat or a bad person. She’s just Felicity.”

She didn’t want to believe her son, because she had just introduced him to Laurel. She was hoping that he’d fall in love with Laurel and Anatoli would have a change of heart, and find someone else for Felicity to marry. Laurel was the perfect woman for Oliver, she was smart, beautiful, and strong. Everything Oliver wants in a woman, or everything Moira wants Oliver to want in a woman. 

Felicity was unknown territory. She was dangerous and unpredictable. Moira didn’t know Felicity and she most definitely didn’t like the fact that they’ve been sleeping in the same bed this whole time. What kind of place was the Bratva mansion? To allow two children to sleep together was absurd. Was Anatoli insane? 

Moira did notice that, for months after Oliver is back from Russia, he has trouble sleeping. Was that the reason? Because he didn’t have Felicity to sleep next to him at night? This was insane and she wanted to put an end to it. She would talk to Robert in the morning.

Oliver walked into his room to find Felicity pacing. She seemed lost in her own world, and didn’t even hear him come in which he’ll have to work on with her. She should be aware of her surroundings. There’s no possible reason she shouldn’t have heard him enter, even if she’s lost in her own world. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She recovered, then her mouth started moving. 

“Your mom hates me now doesn’t she? I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you and went straight to my room. Now she’s probably going to poison my food or push me down the steps. I really wanted her to like me. Especially if I’m going to be a groomsmen at your wedding, because let’s face it, your wife probably won’t let me be a bridesmaid and I have to be in your wedding, or I’m gonna be pissed. But she’s just gonna glare at me the entire wedding and probably convince your wife to hate me and then we’ll probably never see each other and then you’ll probably have to choose between me and your wife and then I’ll never see you because you’ll choose your wife because you guys need to have babies and then I won’t be able to ask you questions on how to run the American branch or complain too if I hate my husband. And then I won’t be able to be god mother of your children and then I’ll probably have a couple of my own and then have to get cats, I don’t even like cats, I’m allergic and-”

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down and take a deep breath.” He said.

He probably should have stopped her sooner and not let her get this worked up, but it was adorable. How did her brain think of all that? 

“First thing, she doesn’t hate you. She just doesn’t know you. Second thing, of course you’re going to be in my wedding. Maybe not the position you’re hoping for, but you’re definitely going to be there. Third thing, she won’t be able to convince my future wife to hate you because I’ll always make sure to tell her that you’re an amazing person. I probably won’t have god parents to my children, but you will still be an important, very, very, very, important part of their lives. I will always be there for you, no matter what questions you have, I’ll always be there to help you and guide you, just like you will always be there to remind me that I’m still human. I hope you won’t hate your husband, because I know he’s going to love you and you’re going to be the most important person in his life. And I promise you, no matter what, under any given circumstances, will I ever, let you get a cat. No cats will be purchased by you.”

“I will get her to like me by the end of my time here.”

“I’ll do my best to help. Now, shoes off and get into bed with me little missy.”

“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances,” She said, and he swore he gave himself whiplash as he turned to watch her go a shade of pink, “very platonic circumstances.”

Oliver let out a huff of air, which she took as a laugh, and climbed into bed. She took a little time gathering herself before climbing in after him. She was sleeping in a matter of seconds, Oliver watched her sleep for a few minutes. He wouldn’t mind if her face was the last face he saw when he went to sleep, and the first one he sees when he wakes up. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard morning and lonely adventures!!

Turns out they were way more tired than they thought. They didn’t wake up until morning, of the next day. It was bright and early as Felicity opened her eyes. She didn’t want to wake up yet, but there was an annoying beeping going off, that Oliver had decided to ignore. He had to have ignored it because now, the tiniest creeks in the floorboards wake him up. Or he was really exhausted from flying. Either way, he forgot about an alarm clock that was still set for six in the morning. 

Felicity sighed and reached next to her to turn it off. Her hand was met with solid tabled. She looked around and found the offending object on his night table. She tried to just reach over him, but he was a mountain of a man, and she was short. She shifted in bed, moving closer to him, but she still couldn’t reach it. Being Felicity, and sort of lazy and filled with brilliant ideas, she decided to just climb over him, instead of getting out of bed to turn the evil noise off. 

She moved again. Her one knee met the other side of Oliver, as she was now straddling him. Which was when Oliver’s hand shot out and hit the button, stopping the noise. She made a move to get off of him, but his hands went to her thighs, and slowly moved up them. Felicity looked at him. His eyes were still full of sleep.  
He was dazed and confused. He likes waking up with beautiful women on top of him, a little too much. Felicity let out a small squeak, as she felt him growing under her. The squeak seemed to trigger him out of his sleepy haze, and his eye grew wide. 

Felicity shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable of the heated look he was giving her.

“What are you doing?” He asked, and Felicity shivered. 

Of course he would have sexy morning voice. Of course it would sound sexy, being all deep and a little raspy. Of course it would turn her on like she’s never felt before.

“I was… I mean… the beeping… you’re really big.” She slammed her eyes shut, and Oliver let out a small groan. Which got Felicity started.

“I mean, I was trying to turn off the alarm clock and I was in a pillow of warmth and didn’t want to get out of bed and I tried reaching over you, but you’re a big person, I’m talking body wise, though now I know it can… I’m not going to finish that thought, anyway I decided that climbing over you would be the best way to go about this and so I tried but then you woke up and I was on you and then, well you know the rest.”

Her eyes kept going back to the bulge in the blanket. It was a nice size bulge. He was obviously well off in that department. She licked her lips and her eyes flashed to his. He was watching her with so much intensity and so much heat, Felicity felt like she was melting. Surely there would be a puddle of Felicity by the end of this. 

Oliver is a horny seventeen year old. He’s haven’t had sex since the day before he left for Russia that summer, and he knew he was almost at his limit. He wanted it and he wanted it with Felicity. How could he not wake up with her straddling him like that and not want her? She was a beautiful girl. 

She licked her lips again, this time biting down on her bottom lip. Oliver let out a groan, and closed his eyes. Then he felt her moving. She was shifting on him, obviously innocent moves, that were driving him insane. He grabbed her hips and forced her still. With his hands on her hips, he sat up, groaning at the slight friction it created between them. He then picked her up and placed her on the space next to him. It was now her fault this erection wasn’t going to go away on its own. 

“Can you get out? I’m not kicking you out, I just… need to do something with this.” He mumbled embarrassingly.

“Right. Of course. I’ll leave. I don’t wanna rub off on the wrong way, wow, not a great thing to say right now. Okay. I’m just gonna go take a shower. Alone. Not with you, why would I want to take a shower with you?”

“Not helping.”

“Right, I’m done. I’m leaving now.”

She scrambled out of bed, her foot getting tangled in the sheets. She fell, but got up quickly and dashed out of the room. He doesn’t know how, or why, but that turned him on even more. He let out a frustrated sigh, then went to take the coldest shower of his life. 

Felicity didn’t stop running until she was safely in her room. How did that happen? How could that have happened? Right. It was morning, he was a little confused, he’s not attracted to Felicity. It was just a case of morning wood. Very firm morning wood that was deliciously pressed against her. Why did it affect her that much? 

Her shower was much shorter than Oliver’s. She put on a bright sundress, with white Vans. She left her hair down, and slightly curly. After applying her makeup, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Thea was at the table, with a huge stack of pancakes in front of her. She smiled at the girl and sat down next to her.

“Good morning Thea.”

“You guys never came and got me last night!” 

“I know, we were so tired, we didn’t even go. We’re going today though. Want to come with us?”

“I have dance class.”

“I’m sorry. We’ll watch a movie or something tonight okay?”

“I get to pick it!”

“Sounds like a fair deal to me.”

“What’s a good deal?” Oliver asked coming into the room.

“I get to pick the movie we watch tonight because you guys slept for the whole night.”

“I guess that’s fair. I’ll see you guys around.” 

“Wait, you’re not going to show me the city?”

“I have plans today. You should probably start your training with Raisa anyway. She’s a wise woman, much to learn from her. See ya.” He said and was out of the mansion before Felicity could blink. 

“Oh. Okay.”

“Are you okay?” Thea asked her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I have to go get ready for dance. See you tonight Felicity!” 

“Can’t wait.”

Thea bounced up the stairs, leaving Felicity at the dining room table. She was a little confused at Oliver’s behavior. Maybe she shouldn’t have climbed him this morning. She wouldn’t have, if she had known he was going to give her the cold shoulder. 

“Are you alright dear?” a deep voice made her jump.

“Oh, Mr. Queen, you scared me. I didn’t hear you come in. I guess that’s part of Bratva because I never hear Oliver.”

“Yes, you do get trained that way. Are you okay? You look a little down.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just going to go on a walk around the city. See some sights, find the best coffee shops, you know, normal tourist stuff.”

“Okay. Be careful, make sure Oliver watches over you.” He said.

“That might be hard considering he already left.” She said. 

She didn’t know he already walked out of the room. He really was good at being stealthy. She sighed and went to find Raisa. She asked the woman how to get a ride into the city, since they were pretty far from it. Raisa had a car brought around for her. 

Felicity told the driver that she just needed a ride to the city and that she’ll call when she’s ready to come home. The driver nodded and drove her. She asked him to drop her off at his favorite coffee shop, bought him a coffee and sent him back to the mansion. She wasn’t a fan of this place.

She looked around. There were people buzzing around her, lost in their own worlds, worrying about their problems. She picked a direction and started walking that way. Anatoli would have a fit if he found out she was out here on her own. He would be pissed at Oliver too. Oliver wasn’t allowed to leave her unattended. Which she really hated. She was sixteen. She should be allowed to go off on her own. 

She passed so many stores she couldn’t wait to go shopping in. Her main goal for today was to try out all the coffee shops and find the best one. She would stop locals and ask them their favorite spots to get coffee. There were a lot of coffee shops in Starling, and she tried about half of them. She was all hyped up on coffee and knew she would have to take another day, because if she had anymore coffee, she her heart would probably explode. 

She was hungry though. She looked around, trying to decide what she was in the mood for. She found a burger place, Big Belly Burger, and liked the name of it. She walked inside and her nose was assaulted with the best smell. She sat down at a table and looked over a menu.

She just got a simple cheese burger, fries and a chocolate shake. It was the best burger, fries and shake she’s ever had in her entire life. She was defiantly going to come here more. When she walked out of the place, she picked another direction and started walking. 

She was pretty sure she toured the whole city. She loved it here. She found Oliver’s company, or his fathers. She found Tommy’s father’s company. She found the school again, and even Thea’s dance studio. She couldn’t wait until she got to move here permanently. 

She was wondering around, and immediately felt the air around her change. She was no longer in the city. Well she was, just not the good part of it. This part looked rundown, dirty. This was obviously the poor part of town. No one would want to come here voluntarily. Not even the people looked nice. 

This wasn’t okay. She was scared, and lost. She didn’t know how to get out of here. It was like she was walking in circles. People started to notice too, she was starting to stand out. She started panicking. She just wanted to get out of this freaky place. It didn’t help that she forgot her phone at home, and all the payphones seemed to be broken. She was going to ask one of the people to borrow their phone, but they all glared at her. They knew she didn’t belong in this part of town and they didn’t want her here. 

So she kept walking. This wasn’t going good. She didn’t think she was out there for too long, until the sun started to go down. If she thought this part was scary during the day, it was terrifying at night. The people now started cat-calling at her, whistling and making inappropriate comments. Surely someone had to come look for her eventually.

 

Oliver walked back into the mansion around eight o’clock. He went to the movie room, expecting to find Felicity and Thea in there, only to find Thea. He sat next to her.

“Where’s Felicity?”

“She isn’t with you?”

“No. She’s not with you?”

“No.”

“Damn it.” he said and stormed out of the movie room.

He found Raisa in the kitchen and looked around. Felicity wasn’t with her anymore.

“Did you and Ms. Felicity enjoy the city? Was she excited?” Raisa asked.

“What are you talking about? I told her to stay with you.”

“She had me bring her a car around this morning. Last night she told me you were showing her the city, I just assumed you were going with her today. She never came home.”

“She’s still out there!?” Oliver yelled, making Raisa jump.

“Ollie, is everything okay?” Thea asked coming into the kitchen.

“Not now Speedy.” 

He got out his phone and called her. He heard it ringing and found her phone on the table, in the spot she was sitting at this morning. She forgot her phone and didn’t have any way of calling him. He ran a hand through his hair and asked Raisa to have another car be brought around.

If he knew her as well as he thought he did, he knew she’d explore the entire city. He knew she would somehow have made it to the glades, and was probably, hopefully, still there. He told the driver to step on it. The Glades wasn’t the place for someone like Felicity to be at all, let alone at night. 

He told his driver to drive around to look for her, he was going to get out and search. He was going to make her a ‘if lost return to Oliver Queen’ shirt. Especially because she’s a curious girl. He was stupid this morning. He knew he shouldn’t have been embarrassed about it, but he was. He let Felicity see the raw desire he had for her. He let his guard down, and something else went up. He couldn’t do that to her, he wasn’t good right now. He still needs to get better.

He’s searched every nook and cranny in the glades but still couldn’t find her. Maybe he doesn’t know her as well as he thought. Maybe she was still wandering around Starling City. He pulled out his phone to call the driver back, but then he heard a voice. Not any voice, his favorite voice.

“This is all your fault Felicity. If you just waited, then surely Oliver would forgive you and he would show you around. But no, you had to go and climb him. How come no one has ever taught me that it is not okay to be climbing people? Even if he is like rock solid, it does not give you the right to climb him Felicity.”

“Felicity?” he spun around and found her. 

He took in her appearance, searching for any harm done to her. She got lucky that none of the thugs in the glade approached her. Besides a small scrape on her knee, she looked unharmed, and even a little sun burnt. He closed the small distance between them and pulled her to his chest. With her closer, he could tell that she had been crying, and holding her, he felt the small tremble shaking her body.

“You scared me. I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“I just, really wanted to see the city and I thought that you were angry at me, for, you know, climbing you this morning, and that you need some space, so I decided to just wonder around, but then I realized I forgot my phone. And the worst part is, I didn’t even find the best coffee shop in this town.”

“It’s my fault Felicity. I knew you really wanted to see the city but I was embarrassed about this morning so I avoided you. I should know better than to be embarrassed when it comes to you. But I was a stubborn ass. I promise you tomorrow, that I will take you to the best coffee shop in the city.”

“Deal.”

“Let’s get home. Thea is waiting for movie night. She’s picked out Snow White. She’s her favorite princess.”

“I’m more of a Sleeping Beauty person.”

“I pick you. You’re my favorite princess.” He said and tucked her under his arm.

Felicity fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie, with her head resting on Oliver’s shoulder. She had an exhausting day, and she must’ve dropped at leave fifteen pounds with all that walking around. When the movie was over, Thea had fallen asleep on his arm, since she was tiny and couldn’t reach his shoulder. 

Very carefully, he untangled himself from Felicity and Thea. He scooped Thea in his arms, like she was nothing. The girl was only ten and was all skin and bone. He carried Thea to her room and tucked her in. after a kiss to her head, he went back down to get Felicity. She obviously weighed more than Thea, but he still picked her up with ease. He carried her up to his room and placed her in bed. After changing, he climbed in next to her and fell asleep. The next morning when he woke up, she was still asleep, and his erection was pressed against her back.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's party

“Do you want to come to a party with me?”

“I never been to a party before!”

“If you come with me, you have to stick by my side the entire night. No wandering off on your own. These people at the party will eat up your innocence.”

“Okay. Is this that bikini party your friend Tommy was talking about?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’re going to need to go shopping. I don’t have one of those!!”

“I’ll let Sara and Laurel take you shopping. That’s not really my department. But I have to go to the mall with Tommy anyway, to get things for the party, so while we’re getting that, Laurel and Sara can take you shopping.”

“Sara was the blonde one right? All tiny but scary looking?”

“She’s just protective.”

“I guess all Bratva is protective.”

“Well, come on. They’re meeting us there.”

He let her play with the radio on the car ride to the mall. Usually he just listens to the station playing today’s hits, but he let her switch the stations and comment on the song playing. The littlest things keep her content.

“Hey Felicity?”

“Yes?”

“Can we not mention this bikini party to your father? He would kill me, and probably Tommy.”

“If he would be against it, should I even go?”

“Yes. You’re father wants you to have a normal American teenage experience here, and parties are a part of that.”

“Okay. Maybe I won’t wear a bikini then. There’s one pieces out there right?”

“Tommy won’t let any females in without a bikini. It’s his rules.”

“Are you sure you want me to go? I mean, you’ll have to play babysitter all night and that’s not fun at a party.”

“You’re coming with me, we’re going to have a great time, and your father will not be hearing about it.”

“If you insist.” She said as he pulled into a parking spot at the mall.

They made their way towards the food court, where Tommy, and Sara, were already waiting.

“This place is bigger than the one in Russia!”

“There’s more stores here too. Different ones. You’ll be lost.”

“We’re totally going to have to go on a shopping spree before school starts.”

“I’ll add it to the schedule.”

“How is my favorite Russian Princess?” Tommy smiled as Oliver and Felicity got close enough.

“I’m fine, though I don’t like people calling me that.”

“I was actually talking to Oliver, but that information is being stored as we speak.” He sent her an even more charming smile.

“Tommy.” Oliver warned.

“I’m just having fun, don’t get your panties in a bunch. Ollie here tells me you don’t have a bikini for my party. I’ll be glad to help you with that. Maybe set up a runway, see through curtain to make sure you’re putting it on the right way, a strip tease.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you how it goes.” Sara chimed in from behind.

“You being lesbian just makes the thoughts better. Hot, steamy, girl on girl, Tommy in the middle-”

“We’re leaving.” Sara said pulling Felicity away from Tommy.

“Sara, wait a second.” Oliver said, jogging to meet them.

“What?”

“Keep her safe. And don’t go slutty. Keep it as simple as possible. I don’t need to be kicking everyone’s ass for touching her.”

“Her, is standing right here.”

“Felicity, this is important. American guys are pigs and will stop at nothing to get you in bed with them. Believe me.”

“I always believe you. We won’t pick something crazy, I promise. It’ll be nice and simple.”

“No strings.”

“Got it. Now go make sure Tommy doesn’t buy blow-up dolls again. Last year was almost a disaster.” Sara said.

Oliver nodded and watched Sara take Felicity towards the stores. Felicity always like shopping so she figured this would be a fun experience, however, Sara was intimidating. She probably hated Felicity for something, probably because of Oliver and the whole Laurel thing. But that wasn’t her fault. It’s not like she purposely wanted to hurt Laurel’s feelings. Felicity would never intentionally hurt someone’s feelings.

“So, you’re a lesbian. That’s nice. I don’t know any personally, but I heard they’re all pretty nice. You’re pretty so I bet girls fall at your feet. If it helps, if I, you know, swung that way, I would totally do you. Of course we’d have to be married because I can’t just sleep with anyone. For the woman, the marriage is the most important thing, so sex is a big deal. A pure, virgin woman is showing her man that there will never be anyone else but him. It shows her loyalty to him and their marriage. Since the Bratva is a man’s world, it’s a little sexist but since, you know, the man can sleep around and the girl cant. Like I said, it’s sexist, but it’s the rules. Anyway, like I was saying. I would totally sleep with you.” Felicity smiled.

“You’re cute.” Sara said as she ushered Felicity into Victoria Secret.

This Victoria Secret was biggest she’s ever seen. Sara walked them over to the bathing suit section, before turning around and looking at her suspiciously.

“What?”

“We’re going to need to get your sizes measured.”

“Sara, it’s always nice to see you here. Buying something sexy for me?” a new feminine voice said.

“Nyssa!” Sara beamed at the dark haired, intimidating woman standing in front of her.

“Who is this?”

“This is Ollie’s friend Felicity. Felicity, this is Nyssa. My girlfriend.”

“Oh! It’s so nice to meet you! I was just telling Sara-”

“No, Nyssa doesn’t want to hear that. She has a tendency to ramble.”

“Are you shopping for Oliver? This isn’t really his section. He prefers the lingerie, not the bikinis.”

“She needs a swim suit for Tommy’s party.”

“One that will drive Oliver wild? Let’s measure you.”

Felicity stood still as Nyssa measured her and started picking out tiny straps of cloth. Felicity looked at the clothes handed to her. There was no way these were going to cover her up. Sara finally caught up to Nyssa’s persistent shopping and told her,

“She needs something that’s not too slutty babe. Ollie doesn’t want anyone lingering for too long.”

“Then bringing an exquisite girl to a bikini party isn’t the way to go. He should know, people are going to look but it’s how you claim them to keep unwanted hands away. No one has even tried for you since I claimed you as mine. Besides that Merlyn character, but he is a pig of a man. Here, try this one. It’s not promiscuous, but it leaves room for imagination, and the color matches the fire I can see in you.”

“Thank you, I think.” Felicity said.

Nyssa handed her a frilly top that was a deep red, with matching bottoms. It was one of those bikinis that looked sinfully innocent.

“I’m not sure that’s what Ollie had in mind.”

“Sara, she is getting that one. She’ll blow Oliver’s mind in that piece. Now, on to you.”

“I have one.”

“I have one for you.”

“Behave Nyssa. Felicity’s here.”

“Alright. Anything else I can help you with?”

“No thank you.”

After they were checked out and Nyssa giving Sara a quick kiss, Sara texted Oliver, asking him where they were. When she got a reply, they headed for that direction.

“Nyssa is pretty. I’d-”

“You’d do her too? That’s nice to know. I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear that.” Sara teased.

“I was just trying to be nice. I can’t control what my mouth does.”

“Hopefully wonderful things. In the bed room. Around a certain body party.” She heard Tommy before she saw him and she wondered how many times she will embarrass herself in front of him today.

“You’ll never know what that mouth is capable of Merlyn.” Sara said.

“A man can dream.”

“You took her to Victoria Secret? I said plain and simple.”

“I didn’t want to take her to Walmart!”

“So you take her to a lingerie store?”

“Nyssa was nice. She picked it out actually.”

“Really. Do I see a threesome in the future?” Tommy smirked.

“Felicity, you’re going to have to return that and I’ll take you to buy one somewhere else.”

“But I like this one!”

“Nyssa said that, people are going to look, it’s how you claim her that’s going to keep unwanted hands away. Besides Merlyn because he’s a pig of a man.” Felicity said, causing Sara to let out a laugh and Tommy to grin even wider.

“That woman loves me.”

“Felicity…”

“Please? I’m going to be with you the entire time right? Why would anyone come up to me anyway?”

“Fine.”

 

After the mall, they went to Tommy’s place to set up. The Merlyn Manor was huge. This didn’t feel like a home though. There was a lot of tension in the house and Felicity didn’t know why. Just then, a dark haired man came down the steps with a suitcase in his hand. He looked at Tommy, Felicity could tell it was his father, but there was nothing in his eyes that showed any love whatsoever.

“Thomas. I will be back next week. I have a meeting with Anatoli in Russia about Merlyn Global.”

“Alright.”

“It’s good to see you Oliver. I guess this is your flavor of the week.”

“Not really. Mr. Merlyn, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, that’s Malcom Merlyn. Tommy’s dad.”

“You’re going to see my dad? Tell him I said hi!”

“So you’re the princess I heard so much about.” He glanced between Oliver and Felicity.

“Apparently.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Smoak. I must be off now, come by for dinner sometime.”

“Will do!” Felicity smiled.

When the man was gone, then tension left with him. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but the look Oliver gave her shut her up. Tommy acted like the whole thing didn’t even happen as he headed towards the backyard.

“The theme is still the same. Luau. Let’s make this place look festive.”

“The tiki bar is still your best investment ever.” Oliver said.

“I got some tiki torches and lei’s and grass skirts, short skirts that is. The bar is fully stocked and the bartender will be here at-”

“Merlyn, you know I’m not the partying type. So I fired your bartender and I will replace him. You know I’m the best. Besides, Nyssa is going to help me and we don’t charge as much.” Sara said.

“Let’s get started then!” Tommy said.

They decorated his entire back yard, with the help of his house staff, whom he gave the rest of the day off. The place was looking decent, so Tommy sent everyone on their way to get ready. Felicity followed Oliver to his car, he opened the door for her and she slid in.

After an awkwardly silent car ride home, Felicity was confused. Oliver’s mood has changed. He seemed angry now. She silently followed him inside the house and up to his room. He, however, was surprised to see her following him. He was going to be getting changed into his swim trunks, as she should start getting ready.

“Felicity, I can’t change with you in here.”

“I think I’m just going to stay home tonight.”

“Why? You just got a bikini for it. Like you said, there’s no time for swimming in Russia. Now might be the only time you wear it.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to force you into playing babysitter tonight. If I go, you will. So you can go have fun and I will hack into something here.”

“I want you to come Felicity. I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you there.”

“Still-”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, you are going to go get changed, and you are going to go to this party with me, even if I have to change you myself. But I think you should just save us both the trouble and embarrassment.”

“You’re not going to get mad at me?”

“I could never get mad at you.”

“Okay.”

When they were both ready, a white dress covering Felicity, they headed back to Tommy’s house. They weren’t even gone for an hour, and the place was already packed. Tommy throws the best parties, so there’s no surprise there. Oliver pulled into the garage, where Tommy gave him access too since his car is too expensive to park on the street, and then turned off the car.

“Do not accept anything from anyone except me, Tommy, Nyssa, and Sara. People get drugged at parties like this.”

“Okay.”

“If you start to feel weird, let me know. I’ll help you.”

“Always.”

“And don’t let anyone feel you up.”

“Never.”

“And please know that I will do whatever it takes to protect you. You know that, right?”

“I do.”

“We’re going to have fun and no one will be able to get you or take advantage of you.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Of course Oliver’s plan was shot to hell the moment Tommy spotted Felicity still wearing the white dress. He marched over to them and literally stripped her from it, throwing it somewhere behind him. He then placed a colorful flower lei around her neck. Tommy is quick with ladies, so Oliver hardly had time to stop him.

He glared at Tommy as he inappropriately talked to Felicity. When Felicity laughed, Oliver’s eyes shot to her. Which was a huge mistake because he felt his mouth go dry. She looked like the most innocent person in the room, also looking a little bit sinful. There was no way a bikini like that should be worn by a person like her. It was a bad idea bringing her here.

“Let’s get you a drink Smoak.” Tommy snaked his arm around Felicity’s waist.

“Okay.” She allowed him to lead her to the bar.

Oliver followed for a little, eyes glued to Felicity’s perfect ass. He dreams about palming her ass, and kneading it, slapping it. Her ass does dirty things to his mind. It doesn’t help that while they’re sleeping, or while she’s sleeping, she’ll snuggle back into him, her ass rubbing against him in the most deliciously painful way. One night, he had to get out of bed to handle himself. Don’t get him started on the day he woke up with her on top of him. He thought he was dreaming, which is why it got as bad as it did. When he realized it wasn’t, he was so embarrassed he let his desire for her show, and she could feel it.

He knows this thing, whatever it was, with Felicity was getting dangerous. He finds himself masturbating to her, and when he’s with another woman, he fantasizes it’s her. He was well aware of how attracted to Felicity he was. He knew it was growing out of control and he needed to regain control of the whole situation.

Then Tommy turned around and sent him a wink. This was all a game to Merlyn. Merlyn was going down. Sure, Tommy can charm the pants off of anyone, literally, but so could Oliver. Out of the two of them, Oliver was the better charmer anyway. Felicity isn’t going to know what hit her.

“So Felicity, this game is called beer pong. You just have to get the ball into the cups. If the other team gets the balls in your cup, you chug the cup.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to play against me? I have my partner here, Laurel, she’s a champ. You’ll just need a partner. I wouldn’t pick Ollie though, he’s bad at this game.”

“All lies Merlyn. We both know I can kick your ass at anything anytime anywhere.”

“Really now?” Merlyn lifted an eyebrow, clearly accepting his challenge.

“Really. Can I be your partner Felicity?”

“Of course. You should know though, I’ve never played this before.”

“I’m good enough for the both of us, baby, you don’t need to be good.”

“It’s settled then. You two can go first.”

“I’ll throw first, you know, so you can just follow my example.”

True to his word, Oliver was great at beer pong. His first throw, and the ball when in the cup. Merlyn mocked him and chugged the beer. Then it was Felicity’s turn. She wasn’t horrible. Her ball hit the rim of the cup and bounced on the table.

Their game went back and forth for a while. Laurel only made one cup, so Felicity only had to drink one. Oliver and Tommy were going back and forth for a while. Felicity had shocked herself when she managed to get three in. She hugged Oliver every time the ball went in.

Each side now stood with one cup left. The rules their playing, each person on the team has to make it in, in order for them to win. Oliver sinks his every time, it’s Felicity who keeps missing. Same goes with Laurel and Tommy.

“Hey,” Oliver whispered to her.

“What?”

“Just relax okay. It’s only a game.”

“Really? Here I thought we were testing your masculinity.”

“You’re funny, kinda cute too. No, really cute. Hot actually.”

“I think the alcohol is starting to affect you there bud.”

“No, just you.”

“Really?”

“Alright love birds. Are you going to throw the ball or not?”

“I just figured you weren’t ready to lose yet Merlyn. Just trying to extend the game.”

Oliver threw the ball and, like always, the ball went in the cup. Oliver winked at Felicity. She took a deep breath. She threw the ball. It was in, it was just spinning around and around and around. Tommy stuck his finger in the cup, but the ball already went in.

“HEY! Even though we won, you fingered me! You can’t finger me! Why did you finger me? Did I really just say that?”

Oliver laughed hugged her. Well, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. It’s the same thing, right? When he put her down, his gaze lingered a little longer than normal. The moment was over when she felt ice cold water.

“Sorry. I just thought you two needed to cool off.” Tommy said, bucket still in hand. “Now, your prize for winning,” Tommy stood at the edge of the pool, “you guys get to push me in.”

“That’s a stupid prize.” Felicity said.

“I’ll take it.” Oliver said.

Of course, Oliver doesn’t do anything small. He got a running start, and aimed to tackle Tommy into the pool. Tommy, however, had other thoughts, and at the last second, pulled Felicity in front of him and stepped out of the way.

Oliver, who was running full speed, managed to slow down, but not stop completely. He gripped Felicity and the two went in the pool. Oliver turned them, last second, and took the full force of the blow. It wouldn’t have hurt her, but it was instinct. He let go of her, only to realize very quickly, that she couldn’t swim. Before anyone noticed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up with him.

When they emerged from the water, which felt like forever to Felicity, but was only about ten seconds, Felicity coughed a little. He could feel her body heat, obviously embarrassed, and he wanted to make it go away. He wanted to make it all go away from her, but no one even noticed because they were underwater. Any buzz he was feeling was gone because he put her in harm’s way.

“It’s shallow, I’m going to put you on your feet and we can walk to the stairs okay? No one saw, only me.”

She nodded her head and he placed her down, but kept a firm grip on her hand. However, before they could make it to the stairs, everyone started to jump in, creating waves and splashes. Oliver, before the first person jumped in, quickly pulled Felicity to him and hid her away from everyone. He walked them over to the edge of the pool and pinned her against it, making sure nothing can harm her.

Tommy knew something was going on and went over to them. He reached his hand out and Felicity took it. He pulled her up, with help from Oliver lifting her bottom up, and got her out of the pool. Oliver then pulled himself up and pulled Felicity to him again. She was scared, he could tell. She had a tremble in her body and her eyes were wide with fear. Sara came then, wrapping a towel around Felicity and handing one to Oliver.

“What happened?” Tommy asked.

He knew something was wrong because there was a shift in Oliver. He wasn’t fun Ollie with alcohol coursing through his veins. He was Oliver. He went into protection mode, making sure nothing could happen to Felicity. If this was only pool water, and he acted this way, he wouldn’t want to be the person who hurts Felicity.

“It’s nothing.” Felicity said.

“Did someone hurt you?” Sara asked.

“Did Oliver hurt you when he tackled you?” Laurel asked, and Felicity was surprised at the caring tone in her voice.

“I promise, I’m fine. It just took me by surprise that’s all, I’m going to go find the bathroom.” Felicity said quickly and fleeted.

“Ollie, what happened?”

“She never owned a bathing suit before. Tonight was literally the first time she’s ever worn one.” Oliver said, mad at himself for not connecting the dots sooner.

“So?” Tommy asked.

“She doesn’t know how to swim.” Sara said.

“Ollie man, I’m sorry. I didn’t know, I swear. I thought... I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine Tommy. I didn’t know either. When I let go of her in the water, instead of coming back up, I watched the panic cross her face and she started sinking. I should’ve known. I’m going to go make sure she’s okay.”

She just wanted a moment by herself. To collect herself and her thoughts. This wasn’t how she wanted tonight to go. She was just going to stay as far from the pool as possible and no one would ever know. But now they all know. Everyone watched her sink to the bottom of the pool. How could they not have? It’s crystal clear water.

“Felicity, you in there?” she heard a soft knock at the door.

“Oliver?”

“It’s me.”

She opened the door, and again, was pulled to his firm chest. His arms tightened around her, and he buried his nose into her wet hair. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head right above his heart.

“I was scared.”

“I know.”

“I wasn’t planning on going into the water.”

“You should’ve told me.”

“I- it’s embarrassing. All these kids here, they all had normal childhoods. They were taught how to swim and ride a bike. I was taught things too, to load and shoot a gun and stitches. There was no time for me to learn any of that stuff, normal human stuff. I was raised like… like… like a soldier. I’m a soldier in my father’s army, trained and ready for battle.”

“No. You’re not a solider. You’re a breath of fresh air. Nothing can dim that light inside of you, not even your father. So you remember, when you feel like you don’t belong anywhere because you grew up differently, that you belong right here. With me. Forever.”

“You mean that?”

“There is always going to be a huge part of my life dedicated to you and your time, for as long as you’ll have me for. If you can accept the monster I’m becoming, I can accept the weird girl that doesn’t fit in with normal Americans.”

“I’m really not that weird.”

“You just yelled at Tommy to not finger you.”

“Maybe a little weird.”

“You’re my favorite weirdo, in case you were wondering.”

“Thank you Oliver.”

“Anytime. Do you want to go home?”

“Are you kidding, Tommy said he’d teach me to play flip cup. I don’t know what that is, but it sounds fun.”

“Alright then. But I’m going to teach you because I’m flip cup king.” He said opening the door.

“Hey, maybe I can be your queen.” She smiled then walked ahead of him.

He watched her walk away, “You have no idea.” He said once she was out of earshot.

Like Oliver said, he really was great at flip cup and Felicity was learning quickly. She was his queen, even if only for the night. However, flip cup made her very drunk, being as this was her first time drinking. Drunk Felicity is definitely a side Oliver wasn’t prepared for. She was fearless, more fearless than normal. There was a different kind of fire in her eyes. She was swaying and stumbling all over the place. But still managed to hold herself with elegance.

Oliver knew it was enough for her, she was done for the night. He stopped drinking after flip cup, switching to water because he saw how Felicity was getting. She wasn’t near the pool, and she wasn’t in danger. She was in the grass dancing with Sara and Nyssa. He was sitting in a lawn chair watching her, making sure no one bothered her or that she harmed herself.

That’s why he didn’t see her come up to him. She’s been watching him all night, as she’s madly in love with him. She’s also a crazy stalker. He was planning on her being a one night stand type thing, but she became clingy.

“Hello lover.”

“Carrie.” His eyes snapped to him.

“What do you say we get out of here?”

“No thank you. I’m here with someone.”

“Yes I know. That blonde. The one stumbling over herself out there. What a shame the girl can’t handle her alcohol, she’s a sloppy drunk.”

“She’s fine. She had a little too much to drink, but she’s not drinking anymore.”

“If she’s fine, you can slip away for fifteen minutes.”

“No. She’s my responsibility.”

“You’re playing babysitter?”

“Carrie, let’s not do this. We had one night. That was it. I didn’t call you the next day. Take a hint.”

 

“Oh god, Cutter is talking to Oliver.”

“Who’s Cutter? Does she not know he’s mine?” Felicity slurred.

“He’s yours now?”

“Who is she?”

“One night stand turned stalker.”

“I should go over there.”

“Felicity, I don’t think that’s a good idea. But you’re gone already.” Sara said watching Felicity stroll over there, she rushed after her.

 

“We both know there is a connection between us. There’s no denying it.”

“Carrie nothing is going to happen between us.”

“Don’t say that! We could be great lover. We could be-”

“I believe the man said no.” Felicity said coming up behind them.

“Felicity, I can handle this.”

“I’m trying to be your knight in shining armor, sh.” Oliver smiled at his girl.

“This is between us. I think you should go somewhere else. Preferably back to freak town. You don’t belong here and everyone can tell.”

“Carrie.” Oliver warned.

“At least I don’t look like a pathetic loser who can’t take a hint. He doesn’t want you.”

“So that means he wants you? Ha! Why would someone want an ordinary girl like you? There’s nothing special about you.”

“Maybe so. But Oliver is coming home with me tonight.”

She didn’t see it coming. Carrie slapped her right across the face. Felicity, feeling the alcohol pumping through her veins, lunged. She tackled Carrie to the ground and started clawing at her. Oliver watched, pride filling his body. Felicity was scrappy. He realized that this was wrong, and if Anatoli found out that his daughter was in a fight, he would kill Oliver. He bent down and pulled Felicity off of Carrie. Carrie stood up and tried to attack Felicity, but Sara pulled her back. Oliver turned towards Felicity, who was still trying to get to Carrie. She tried jumping over him, batting at his arm to let her through.

“Felicity, we’re leaving.”

“I’m not finished with her yet!” Carrie yelled.

“I’m ready anytime bitch, let’s go!”

“That’s enough. You will not go after Felicity.” Nyssa said stepping in.

“Felicity, we’re going home. You’ll thank me in the morning.” Oliver said.

“I don’t want to leave yet.”

“You did everything one would do at a party. Beer pong, swimming, flip cup, dancing, and you just kicked Carrie’s ass. There’s nothing left to do at this party. Plus I want to go home.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I’m tired.”

“Okay.”

When Felicity started to get distracted by all of the dancing people, Oliver threw her over his shoulder. He kept a hand on her back to keep her steady, ignoring her comments about caveman like behavior. He put her down when he reached the car, then helped her in it.

“Are you okay to drive? Do you need me to?”

“Felicity, there’s no alcohol in my system. My blood is all blood, your blood is all alcohol.”

“Can we watch a movie when we get home?”

“No. We’re not going home. We’re checking into a hotel.” He said pulling out of Tommy’s garage.

“Are you going to take advantage of me Mr. Queen?”

“I would never Ms. Smoak. You know this.”

“Only because it’s you. You wouldn’t need to take advantage of me.”

“Really now?”

“We could you know, have sex, without my father knowing.”

“You’re drunk Felicity. I’m not going to have sex with you while you’re drunk.”

“You do with other girls.”

“Those girls aren’t you.”

“What’s the difference between me and them?”

“You mean more to me than they do.”

“You love me.”

“How can I not?”

“Honest tonight? I like it. And I love you too.”

“I only told you because you won’t remember in the morning.”

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and helped her out of the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag, she didn’t even know he packed. He grabbed her hand. He asked her to let him do all the talking, and soon, they were in a room for the night. He opened the bag and handed her some clothes to change into.

Trying to get Felicity to sleep while having alcohol energy proved to be difficult. She just wanted to have fun and eat a lot of food. He had a pizza delivered and she ate three slices. It was way sexier than it should’ve been. He managed to get her to lay down with him after the pizza. She looked beautiful with her eyes unsteady, and her hair being naturally dried. It was a brown mess of tangles and curls and he loved it.

“I can’t sleep.” She said turning so she was facing him.

“Count sheep or something.” He said looking into her eyes.

“I want a good night kiss.”

“Felicity…”

“We haven’t kissed in a long time. I want to know what it’s like kissing you now. You’re more experienced now than we were when we had our first kiss.”

“This is a bad idea.”

“No good love stories start will a good idea.”

“You are going to be embarrassed tomorrow when I tell you some of the things you did tonight.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Felicity, I’m-”

“You’re going to marry another girl, I know. That’s why I want to kiss you now. Before you can’t kiss me anymore.”

“One kiss.”

Then he scooted closer to her and swiped some hair out of her face. Slowly, he inched his lips towards hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, anticipating the kiss. He took a moment to memorize this. This is what he gets to have for the rest of his life. This is what he gets to wake up to every morning. He gets to go to sleep every night with this spectacular woman and have babies and grow old with this girl. The girl who stumbles out of bed every morning. The girl who drinks way too much coffee and eats too many sweets. The girl who takes his breath away in her old pajamas and in a stunning bikini. This is his girl.

He pressed his lips to hers and she sighed in content. He took that as a sign and deepened the kiss. He sifted his position and was now hovering over her, hand slowly traveling up her body. He reached the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up.

Then he remembered that, one, she’s drunk and two, she’s a Bratva woman. He fisted her shirt material and pulled out of the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She was out of breath, her chest moving up and down quickly.

“I give you an A.” She said, then passed out.

Oliver smiled at her then placed one more kiss on her forehead before rolling off of her. He got back in his original spot and closed his eyes, the sound of her steady breathing calming him and putting him to sleep.

They didn’t talk about it in the morning. To Felicity, she doesn’t remember so it never happened. To Oliver, he wasn’t ready to tell her how he feels. She deserves better and he’s still working on it. They got changed and checked out then got on their way home. A comfortable silence settled between them and Oliver could tell he can never tell her about this night. She wasn’t ready to know how he feels and her sober self isn't aware of her feelings yet.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> American life and confessions

She thought Russian school was bad, American school was worse. The girls are so mean here. At least in Russia they were nice, even if it was because of the body guards. She didn’t know that Oliver was the most wanted guy in this school. She didn’t know that walking in on his arm made her the most hated. Especially since Tommy Merlyn was on her other side.

She got the worst looks, heard some snide comments about her, and someone even tried tripping her. She looked at Oliver. She wasn’t going to like it here. These people were going to give her hell. But she was taught not take crap from anyone. She’s a nice person so she hates when she has to be rude and use her loud voice. Anatoli taught her how to intimidate people with using only her words. She hasn’t had to use it on anyone yet, but she will if these girls are going to be rude to her. She was a junior, and she was only here a year, they could get over themselves. Besides, it’s not like they stand a chance with Oliver. He’s getting married to someone sometime soon.

“You’ll be okay. Text me if you have any problems.”

“Okay.”

“Sara is in all of your main classes, and we have electives and lunch together. So I will see you.”

“I know. It’s just, I’ve been here two minutes and these girls already hate me. I didn’t do anything to them.”

“Comes with the territory of being associated with those two.” A new, feminine voice said behind her.

She turned around and seen Sara and Laurel Lance standing there. Laurel’s expression was unreadable, and Sara was smiling. She seemed less intimidating than their first meeting when the girl wouldn’t even say anything to her. The party probably lightened the harsh feelings towards Felicity.

“They’ll get over it. Eventually. Quicker now that I’m escorting you to class.” Sara said.

“Hopefully.” Felicity muttered.

Oliver gave her a tight hug and told her not to worry about anything. He, Tommy, Sara, and even Laurel, has her back. Those evil girls wouldn’t do anything to her. He watched Sara lead her to their first class then headed to his.

Sara was actually a really nice girl when she wasn’t glaring at Felicity. She was easy to get along with and Felicity enjoyed their conversations. Sara told her about how she ended up in the Bratva and about her dad being a cop to protect the Bratva Brothers. It was nice to know they had someone on the inside watching their back. Anatoli would be proud.  
Laurel mentioned girls would be mean because she was associated with Oliver and Tommy. She didn’t mention that boys would be falling at her feet because of it. By lunch, much to Sara’s amusement, four guys have come up to her and gave her their numbers. Of course she wasn’t going to call any of them, she wasn’t allowed to date, but it was kind of nice getting all of the attention.

She and Sara walked into the cafeteria. They got their food, which looked way more appetizing than the food Russia schools served, then left the cafeteria. Sara explained to her that they usually eat in the court yard, unless it was raining. It was quieter in the court yard, because not too many people wanted to eat outside when there was insects. Oliver didn’t mind it, he loved the fresh air and not being bottled up into that school the whole time.

They found Oliver right away. He was sitting at the center table, with Tommy on his left and a guy she didn’t know on his right. Sara sat down, and Felicity followed. She ended up sitting across from Oliver. She looked at the other guy at the table. Oliver realized the two haven’t met before when they were having an intense stare down.

“Felicity, this is John Diggle. John, this is Felicity Smoak. Anatoli’s daughter.”

“Oh, you’re the Russian Princess. How’s things in Russia compared to here?”

“Well, the people I went to school with in Russia feared me and were nice to me. Well, they didn’t fear me, they feared the four guards my father sent to school with me. I think I rather have them ignoring me, and being nice when they had to be, instead of these girls here. They’re like wild animals. One of them tried to trip me!”

“Sara will scare them all off for you in no time.”

“Are they afraid of you?”

“No, they’re afraid of Nyssa. She once fought the hockey team and won, so now no one messes with her. Once they see and know that you’re my friend, they’ll back off. Worst comes to worse, I’ll ask Nyssa to send a little warning to them.”

“Thank you, I think.”

“That bitch is crazy, what are you talking about?” John said.

“You flatter me Dig. You know I like those pet names you call me.”

“I bet. You’re still crazy.”

“Hello Sara.”

“Hey babe.”

“Felicity Smoak, The Princess. An honor to see you again.”

“Why does everyone keep calling me that?”

“You’re the only child of Anatoli and you’re a female. Of course they’re going to call you Princess. If you were male, they’d call you Prince. People will be off your tail in no time. Once I’ve seen Sara with you, and that girl try to trip you, I broke her ankle. No one is going to mess with you again.”

“Thank you. Besides a nose, no one has ever broken a body part for me. Well, Oliver hospitalized a guy for me. He might’ve had some broken bones, and my dad killed a guy once because, well, that’s sort of a long story, and sort of traumatizing.”

“That is why you’re a princess. People are willing to do anything for you that involves hurting people who’ve hurt you.” Laurel said, sitting down and joining the group.  
Felicity looked across the table and met Oliver’s eyes. He looked angry again. Was she talking too much again? Maybe she’s getting too comfortable with his friends too quickly. She’ll tone it down.

The rest of lunch passed with the rest of the group chatting, and Oliver and Felicity eating in silence. Everyone noticed, but no one said anything. No one questions Oliver, and no one would question her now either, she guesses.

After lunch was all of her elective courses that she has with Oliver. They had gym, cooking, and woodshop. He said bye to the rest of the group then waited for Felicity to gather her things. They walked silently in the direction of what she assumed was the gym. They were halfway there when the silence was killing her.

“What did I do this time?”

“Why do you assume that I’m always mad at you?”

“Because I usually do something, then you usually get angry face on.”

“What did that man do to you that your father had to kill him for?”

“Oh, that. You don’t have to worry about it. It happened the winter before you came the first time.”

“What happened?” he growled.

“I was out front of the mansion, drawing with chalk. I didn’t tell anyone I went out there, so I was all by myself. This van pulled up into the driveway, which the gate was open because they were fixing it, and stopped in front of me. He asked me if I wanted any candy. When I said no, he got out of the van and stalked towards me. I got up to run, be he grabbed me. I screamed, and the guy fixing the fence alerted the alarm. Soon the place was swarmed with guards and the man froze. The crowd parted as my dad walked through with Karina. She took me from the man, and my dad took the man. I don’t know what happened after that, but the next day, they drove the van into the river, and one of the guards dug a hole in the back yard.”

Oliver knows what happened to that man. He was a kidnapper. The Bratva sees all kidnappers as child molesters and punishes them. They die a very painful death, usually with something shoved somewhere some men don’t enjoy things being shoved. Also, a certain body part was cut off and shoved down their throat. They literally choke on their own penis.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“After that, I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without at least three guards, four when Karina wasn’t with me.”

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I don’t doubt that.” She smiled at him.

To say that she wasn’t excited to be in gym with Oliver would be a lie. He usually doesn’t participate in the dumb games they play, instead going to the weight room. The thing about Oliver is, he works out shirtless. There were some scars on his torso, she doesn’t want to think about how he got them, but he still looked amazing. It should be illegal to have that good a body in high school.

“I wouldn’t go as far as saying that. But thank you.”

“I said that out loud?”

“Yes. I thought you knew that.”

“Oh my god. This whole mouth of mine is turning out to be bad.”

“I can think of a couple ways to keep it occupied.”

“I’m not giving you a blow job!”

Oliver let out a bark of laughter. “I wasn’t going to ask you too, I was going to ask you to tell me a story.”

“I’ve had enough with the story telling. Can you tell me one?”

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

“I wanna know about what the boy who came to Russia when he was eight, was like before they told him he was going to be a Bratva Captain.”

“A story old as time.”

“Please? You know what I was like! I don’t know what you were like.”

“He was very… free. That’s the only word I can use to describe him. Well, spoiled too. But he use to run around the mansion for hours and hours with Tommy, and Diggle from time to time. His parents lived in a different neighborhood, so they only came around once or twice a month. We didn’t know what our lives would be like or that our parents were mobsters. Diggle’s father was just a doctor. Tommy’s dad and my dad were CEO’s and filthy rich. That’s all we knew.”

“I have a question.”

“What?”

“If Laurel is going to be a Bratva woman, how come you had sex with her, but not me? I mean, not that I want to have sex with you, I just meant that how come she is allowed but I’m not?”

“She’s not going to be a Bratva woman like you. She’s training to be a Bratva Sister. Her role is different from yours. You need to be proper and mighty, her role is to be able to fight and defend. You have different roles.”

“Do you ever wish we didn’t have roles? That we could do whatever it was that we wanted?”

“I wish our parents thought about it before they brought us into this world. I wish our parents weren’t selfish. Because of them, we have to bring children into this world and expect them to do what we do.”

“I can’t picture making my little girl marry someone who wouldn’t love her. That’s what I want. Someone who is going to love me.”

“Felicity, your husband will fall in love with you instantly, I promise.”

“I hope so.”

“If not, I’ll kick his ass.”

“I hope so.” She repeated, then they both let out a small laugh.

 

The rest of the year went as expected. None of the girls messed with Felicity. Sara and Laurel became really good friends with Felicity. Oliver and Felicity’s bond grew even stronger. Thea loved Felicity. Moira ignored Felicity. Robert didn’t really express his opinion on the girl, but Oliver assured her that he loved her. Diggle and Tommy grew protective over her, as did Nyssa. They all worked together to teacher self-defense and even some attack moves. Oliver had to beat up a few guys who thought they stood a chance with her. He also took her to senior prom and had a blast. Felicity was a great dancer.

Felicity accelerated in school. She was top of her class by the end of the year, and really wanted to graduate from Starling City, but her father wasn’t having any of that. He’d been generous and gave her one more week in Startling, but she and Oliver had to go back to Russia. It was his last training session and she had a little more training to do.  
His training was light, so she got to spend more time with him. She wasn’t doing much training, because Raisa had been a good teacher. Felicity was ready for marriage, she was ready to play her part, and she was ready have children. She knew her menstrual cycle, she knew the best days of the month to have sex to increase her chance of pregnancy. Doctors poked and prodded at her, she was in healthy conditions to have many, many babies.

They spent most of the summer lying in her back yard, looking up at the sky. Normally, Oliver would get bored doing the same thing over and over again, but they would play a game. He would draw stuff on her belly and she had to guess what it was, and vice versa. He enjoyed the way his hands felt on her bare skin.

But like all good things, it came to a quick end. Before she knew it, they were standing in front of his private jet. She was told that Oliver would be returning to Starling City and that she was staying here. Her senior year would be spent doing Cyber School.

“Are you coming back next summer?”

“My training is done. I graduated here, then graduating there, then I’m done. I’ll be a captain.”

“Then you’ll get married.”

“Then I’ll get married.”

“Then I’ll never see you.”

“Then you’ll always see me.”

“How? You’ll be busy with your captain stuff, and your wife, and your children. I’ll be busy with my part, my husband, and my children. When are we going to see each other?”  
“We will. I promise to not let you slip from my life Felicity.”

“Okay.” She said, still not convinced.

“Hey,” he cupped her face, “You’re not going to lose me.”

“When I see you again you’ll probably be married. Bratva rules.”

“Unless my wife isn’t of age yet.”

He looked at Anatoli. Now would be a good time to tell her. She deserves to know. So what she’s only seventeen? She only has one year to go, she doesn’t need to be told the name of the man she’s marrying on her wedding day. It’s not going to change anything.

“So you’re into younger women.” She tried to lighten the mood.

After Anatoli gave him the okay to tell her, he walked away. He wanted them to have their own private moment. The only thing is, once he told her, her phone would be taken away. They were to have no communication with that year apart. It supposedly was meant to build their connection, build up the momentum so when they see each other, it’s all chemistry and steam.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“You won’t be able talk to me for this whole time we’re apart.”

“Why?” her voice cracked.

“Bratva rules.”

“No. There’s no section in the rules that claim I’m not allowed to talk to my best friend.”

“No, but there’s a section where it says those to be married, must live a whole year before the wedding, without seeing, or speaking, to each other.”

“That’s crazy. I mean, we’re not… are we? You’re the guy I have to marry? Were you ever going to tell me or was I going to have to figure it out?”

“I’m telling you now.”

“Yeah, right before you get on a plane and isolate yourself from me for a year!”

“It’s not my rules Felicity. If it were up to me, I’d marry you right here, right now.”

“Yeah because you have too! I feel like an idiot now! I was never getting a branch, you were. You’re only marrying me because I’m Anatoli’s daughter. That’s the only reason we were friends. God, how could I have been so stupid?”

“Yes, okay. We’re friends because you’re Anatoli’s daughter and because my father is running the American Branch of Bratva. Yes, okay we are going to be in an arranged marriage. It was all planned out and set up for us. Want to know what wasn’t set up? Want to know what keeps me awake at night? The fact that I fell in love with you. The fact that for the rest of your life, you have to spend it with a man who is a murderer and a heartless criminal. The fact that you can never love me, and a part of you will always hate me because I’m a jealous ass who will not hesitate in putting anyone in the hospital when it comes to you.”

“No, you don’t get to tell me that I will never love you. You don’t get to make that decision for me. I’ve been in love with you since I was six years old! There is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that!” She yelled.

“Great. So you love me and I love you. Why are we yelling at each other?” he yelled.

“I don’t know!” she pointed her finger at him.

“Alright then!”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Both of her hands landed on his chest. She looked up at him, and seen he was already looking at her. His eyes were filled with so much love and adoration, she felt her knees go weak.

“Think about me while I’m here.”

“Always.”

“Don’t find someone else.”

“Never.”

“Accept my love for you.” She whispered.

“I do.”

He cupped her face, and let out a soft, “Sh,” when his lips brushed over hers, she realized just how close they were. Her eyes flicked from his eyes, to his lips, back to his eyes. His were fixed on her lips. Just then, her tongue darted out to lick her lips, slightly gazing over his. She doesn’t know who made the final move, but suddenly, his lips were on hers.  
The kiss was slow and passionate. A pact. A promise that this wasn’t goodbye, but a start. A start to something incredible. A start of a new era with them as the rulers. They may be going separate ways, but they’ll see each other again. A year wasn’t that long to wait. The day she turns eighteen, is the day she’ll fly back to Starling and they will be reunited.

“Remember that.” he said when they broke apart.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He placed one more kiss on her lips and then forced himself to get on the jet. He didn’t want to leave her. He didn’t want to go back to Starling City. He didn’t want to go anywhere if she wasn’t with him. Damn these rules.

Felicity watched him board the jet and remained glued in her spot until she could no longer see it. She could do this. It was only a year. One year. 365 days without hearing from him. It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So that's it for similar chapters for Bratva Princess, from here on out, it'll be a different story. Hope you all enjoy!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is where they story changes, well the ending part of it changes. I promise to post regularly until I finish then I'll hit you with the rest.

Her answer was given to her after about a week of radio silence. She had to go from talking to him every day, to not at all. She misses him deeply, and wants to call him and tell him about her day. She knows she can’t, but it still doesn’t make this any harder. He is her best friend.

She was learning new things from various staff members of the mansion. But they were just fillers. She was pulled aside one day by Karina. The woman smiled brightly at her, and told her it was time to start planning the wedding. Felicity stood confused for a second then Karina filled her in. When she gets back to Starling, Oliver will propose, and they would be getting married right away. She wouldn’t have time to plan a wedding, even if she got help with it. 

 

What surprised her though, was Moira and Thea flying out to Russia to help with the wedding plans. Moira might not approve, but she wanted her son to have the perfect wedding. They only stayed for a week, but Felicity got a lot done during that time. If there was one thing Moira knew how to do, it would be plan a party. This wedding would be talked about for years and years to come. 

“Hey Moira?”

“Yes.”

“How is he doing? Is he sleeping okay? Is he doing okay at your family company? I know you don’t like me, but I do care about him, I love him.”

“You’re seventeen, you haven’t lived long enough to know what love is. Don’t get me wrong, Ms. Smoak, I only came here to make sure Bobo the clown wasn’t going to be singing your wedding song, and making balloon animals. You’re not a good fit for my son, I’ve told your father too. If your mother hadn’t gotten sick, my son would be marrying someone like Laurel, who is of age, by the way.”

“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way. But in case you didn’t notice, I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t ask to marry your son. But don’t you dare blame my mother for all of this. Maybe this is all your fault for having a son.”

“I did my duties as a Bratva woman.”

“So let me do mine, I know I didn’t ask for it, but I wouldn’t change anything! I love your son, why isn’t that good enough for you? You don’t have to like me, but you can’t stop Oliver and I from being together, and if I never have to see you ever again after this wedding, that’s fine with me.” Felicity said and walked away. 

She found herself going into Thea’s room. Thea sat at her window looking out. She had a wonderful view of the city Felicity lived in.

“Hey Thea.”

“Thank god we have some alone time. Oliver told me to tell you that you look beautiful and he can’t wait to see you and make you Mrs. Queen, and that he doesn’t want a pink wedding, but if you do then it is okay, and that he loves you very much.”

“How is he doing? Is he sleeping okay?”

“He started taking sleeping pills. He said that you were the only sleeping pill that works for him.”

“Is he doing okay at the company?”

“Yeah, he’s a natural leader. He really misses you.”

“I miss him too.”

“Well…?”

“Well what?”

“What do you have to tell him? I’m the messenger here!”

“Tell him that I’m counting down the minutes I get to see him again. Tell him that I can’t wait to be Mrs. Queen and every moment after. Tell him that I picked red for the wedding. Tell him I love him very much and we only have two hundred and eighty six days until I get to see him. Then hug him for me.”

“Okay.”

“I love you too Thea.”

 

When the jet touched down, Moira was wide awake while Thea was sleeping soundly. Moira was on a mission. As expected, Oliver was waiting for them. He rushed over to them, disappointed to find Thea sleeping. They got in the town car and made their way back to the mansion.

“How is she?”

“She’s miserable Oliver. Want to know what she told me?”

“She’s miserable?”

“Yeah, she said that she didn’t ask for any of this or to marry you. Then she blamed me for having a son. I don’t think she wants this wedding Oliver.”

“But...”

“She’s miserable. All she does all day is sleep. Karina is practically planning the wedding, the poor woman was relieved when I showed up to help.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why would I lie? I can see this is breaking your heart, and that you really care about her, but your feelings aren’t returned. I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose Oliver.”

Oliver didn’t respond. When they got back to the manor, he locked himself in the gym for days. No one was allowed in and he didn’t come out. By the time he did emerge, the holiday was over and Thea had to go back to school. No matter how hard she banged on the door, or how loud she shouted to let her in, he wouldn’t. She forgot to tell him what Felicity said, leaving Oliver to believe everything Moira had told him.

 

Felicity was growing more and more excited about the wedding. She couldn’t wait for it. Though she was only seventeen, she didn’t believe Moira. She believed that she loved Oliver more than Moira loved Robert. She believed that Oliver wouldn’t hurt her the way Robert has hurt Moira. 

They had 200 days left when they got the call. Felicity was trying to pick out bridesmaid dresses when Anatoli came into the sitting area. He had a sad look on his face so Felicity knew something was wrong. She walked over to her father. 

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s been an accident.”

“What kind of accident? Who was involved?”

“Принцесса, sit down.” 

“No, not until you tell me who was involved.”

“Robert and Oliver Queen.”

“What? What happened? Why did they let two leaders travel together?”

“Felicity, it was an accident. They were on their yacht and it got lost at sea. It doesn’t look good for them. They were going to check their business in China, Robert wanted to show Oliver the ropes.”

“We have to go find them. We need that entire sea dragged and search every island. They have to be out there.”

“Felicity, it’s useless. We have to accept the fact that they are gone and they aren’t coming back. I’ve spoken with my men and we all agree. You’ll go into immediate training and sent to America when you’re finished. You will take over the American branch of the Bratva by yourself, until we find a suitable husband for you."

“I don’t want to marry anyone else. Oliver was it for me. I can run it by myself.”

“I know you can. But the Bratva never let a woman run a branch-”

“The Triad does. I’m smarter than most of your men. I may not be able to kick ass or fight off a bad guy, but I can be the brains behind Bratva. I’ll have the American muscle, John Diggle, Tommy Merlyn, Sara and Laurel Lance, they have the muscle, and I have the brains.”

“But which one of you was trained for torture? For murder? None of you.”

“Dad, this could work though. Either you send me over there without a husband because I’m not marrying anyone unless it’s Oliver, or you find a new captain who will not take my hand.”

“Harper is in training here, he was going to take the Central City Branch, but they had many suitable men there, I can pick a new one, finish Harper’s training here and send him to handle the killing and torture. Not as your husband, but as your partner.”

“Okay.”

“He still has four years of training though; I’ll have to make the proper arrangements. You need to go to college. I want your computer skills to be the best. MIT has been asking for you. You’ll go there. I guess I can send one of my men, temporarily, to the States to oversee Bratva. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re lucky you’re my daughter, I don’t do this for just anyone.”

“I love you.”

“And I, you. Excuse me, I have phone calls to make. You start packing for MIT.”

She didn’t start right away though. Instead she went into the room next to her, the room Oliver occupied for the eleven summers that he came here. The bed still smelled like him, so she curled up in it and cried. She lost her best friend, her soulmate, her Oliver. He wasn’t coming back. She couldn’t be the weak girl she once was. She needed to be someone else. She needed to be something else.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss ass Felicity bitch and reunions

Five Years Later

 

Roy Harper was only 18 when he took his position next to a 22-year-old Felicity. Together, they were an unstoppable force. Electronically, Felicity took out all competition and brought in a lot of money for the Bratva. Physically, Roy, with the help of Diggle, Tommy, Sara, and Laurel, he is able to stop threats, kill when he has too, and torture to get information. 

Anatoli liked how things were running in America. They’ve never made as much money as Felicity is making them. Though Roy was no Oliver, he still got the job done. Oliver was the best he’s seen in years and it’s a shame that his skills weren’t used. It’s a shame that he wasn’t here to see his Felicity shine. He would be proud. 

Their team, Felicity, Roy, Diggle, Tommy, Sara, and Laurel, all worked well together. They were close and they knew how to work with each other. They knew the others move before they even acted out. They were a well-oiled machine and people feared them.

But something like this comes with a price. That price being Felicity’s happiness. She doesn’t smile anymore, she doesn’t joke around, or laugh. She’s known as being a cold hearted bitch that will step on anything to get what she wants. Her childhood nickname, принцесса, was now said in vain, spitting it at her trying to insult her. She didn’t care, she’ll look you dead in the eyes, so you could see the coldness in hers, and drain your bank account right into the Bratva’s power. So, most of the money she got the Bratva was stolen. Who cares? No one would go to the police because they were just as scared of her as they were of Roy and Diggle. Plus Lance always handled them, and he was Bratva.

A piece of her was lost at sea with Oliver. It didn’t surprise her, she was actually expecting it. It was the piece of her that made her human, the part that made her smile and joke and laugh. Her heart. Oliver took her heart with him when he got on that boat and now it was just as dead as he was. So she dyed her hair blonde and locked her emotions in a box and threw away the key. 

Felicity didn’t care what people said about her. She was hurting, and this was the only way she could deal with it. By becoming this heartless bitch, no one could hurt her again. She doesn’t think Oliver is dead, she didn’t feel him die. He was very much alive within her and no one believes her, making her brutal.

“Hey Felicity, there’s a shipment of supplies for the glades hospital coming in later tonight. We got word that the Triad is trying to take it. What should we do?” Roy asked coming into her office.

“Stop them.”

“Normal means.”

“I want one of them here, do what you want with the rest.”

“You got it капитан.”

“Roy?”

“Yes?”

“Прочность.” She said.

She said that to him before he went out on every mission like this. Stopping the Triad is what Oliver wanted to do. She heard Oliver say this every time Anatoly gave Oliver a drink while he was staying in Russia. She would do her best to fulfill his wish, so Roy needed strength to take them down. 

An hour passed when Roy, Diggle, and Sara made it back with one living Triad member. They dragged his weakened body to the torture room, where she was waiting for them. They threw him in front of her and she looked at them expectantly.

“Chow Yang.” Roy spoke. 

Felicity pursed her lips and nodded her head, like she was thinking. She grabbed her tablet, and with a strokes, she spoke.

“Chow Young, social security number 167213967, looks like you’re here without a green card, you have a million dollar bank account set up looks like a college fund for your seven year old son, and you have a nice little 3 million dollar off shore account set up. So nice. After the Triad you get to live comfortably. However, you were just involved with a plot to take from the Glades’ hospital. Looks like they are looking forward to your generous 3 million dollar donation,” She showed him as she emptied his off shore account into the Glades’ hospital’s account.

“Now, if you want your son to have a bright future, you’ll tell me who your leader is and where I can find her.”

“Wǒ nìngyuàn bǎ wǒ de shétou yòu bǐ gàosù nǐ.”

“Now, I don’t speak Chinese. I’m going to need you to speak English.”

“I said, I would rather cut my tongue off than tell you, bitch.” Then he spat on her. 

“Well, the Bratva will do more with this million dollars than little Fai will in college, remember, you did this.” she showed him as she put the million dollars into the Bratva’s account. 

“Should we try this again, I need her name.”

“Kill me, I’ve got nothing left to live for anyway.”

“Then we do this the hard way. He’s all yours Roy. After he tells you her name, cut off his tongue, since he would much rather do that, then dump him somewhere she’ll be able to find him.” Felicity said and went to clean the spit off of her. 

She was cleaning herself off when she got the call from Thea. Thea was crying over the phone and Felicity could hardly understand her. She knew whatever Thea was crying about was good, because Thea would laugh in the middle of it. Then, clear as day, Thea spoke.

“He’s alive Felicity, Oliver is alive.”

“I’m sorry, it sounded like you said he is alive, which is completely crazy by the way. You’re words not mine. I’ve been saying this for the last five years.”

“You’re telling me. It’s been five years Felicity, and my brother, your Oliver, has made it back to us.”

“Thea, five years away from humanity changes a person. The Oliver we lost, probably isn’t the one we’ll get back. Be prepared for that, okay? Don’t push him so much because you want the boy who called you Speedy and peed on cops. Get to know this new version of him.”

“What if I don’t like this one?”

“You will. He’s you’re older brother, Thea. You may not realize it now, but you’ll love him no matter which Oliver it is.”

“Thank you. Mom went to go meet him at the hospital. He’s being flown to Starling City General. Can you come wait for him with me? I bet he misses you.”

“Thea, I’m really busy here.”

“Please Felicity. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Okay. I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you.”

They hung up and Felicity went to change into more comfortable clothes. She always had a soft spot for Thea. She promised her all those years ago that they would be sisters and that she would always be there for Thea. Plus, Oliver would want someone looking out for his little sister. She needed to be the one to do that.

She got John to pull a car around, and Felicity told them that she’d driver herself. She promised to call them later and fill them in on details.

The ride to the Queen Mansion was short. She was lost in thought the entire time, absent mindlessly driving the route. She visits the mansion often, since Moira is out of town on business a lot. Thea likes Felicity’s company and understands her pain. Even at her age when it happened, Thea understood the love Oliver and Felicity had for each other. Plus Thea spent many nights at Felicity’s place. 

She was greeted at the door by Raisa who scolded her for not visiting more often. Felicity apologized and promised to come around more. Raisa told her that Thea had locked herself in her room. This was normal for Thea, when she was freaking out. 

Felicity walked the path to Thea’s room. She didn’t knock before entering, since she spends a lot time with the young Queen. She has her own drawer there and they occasionally have sleepovers. Thea was curled up in bed holding a picture of Oliver and her from when they were younger. Felicity slid in bed next to her and looked at her. 

“What if this is someone playing a sick joke on us? What if he’s really not here?”

“Thea, he’s here. The hospital drew blood and confirmed it. I even hacked into their records to make sure it was all true. He’s really here and you’re really going to see your brother again.”

“Maybe you two can pick up where you left off?”

“Maybe, but we’ll cross that road when we get there. For now, let’s get you all cleaned up. You need to not look like you were crying for the last three hours and more like the strong Queen woman your brother will be proud of.”

They only sat in her room for twenty more minutes when they heard the door open. Moira was talking to Oliver with such eagerness about him being home. There were promises of Tommy coming for dinner and that his room was the same. 

“Go Thea, he’ll want to see you.”

“He’ll want to see you too.”

“Not more than he wants to see you. He adores you Thea and I bet, the entire time he was away, he was thinking about you.”

“The same can be said about you. Now let’s go. You’re coming with me.”

“Thea, I need a minute to gather myself. I’ll be down in a little bit. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Thea said and hugged Felicity. 

Felicity watched her go and sat back in bed. She didn’t even know what she would say to Oliver. Would he be angry at her for not finding him? She searched and searched, but her father wouldn’t allow her to go out towards China and search every single island. But she wanted too. But would that be enough for him? Surely her father would’ve eventually cracked since it was Felicity asking. Felicity could get her father to give her anything she wanted. 

Would he even still love her like she does him? What if those five years on an island gave him closure? Would her father let him take his rightful spot as Bratva captain? Then he would have to marry Felicity and he would be miserable. She doesn’t want him to be miserable. If there’s anything the last five years have proved, it would be that Oliver deserves happiness. And if he wasn’t happy with Felicity, she would set him free. Maybe they would both get the closure they need.

 

Thea bounced down the steps and Oliver pulled her in for a hug. She smiled brightly at him. She was so happy that Oliver was back and she had someone else to look up to again. Felicity was great, don’t get her wrong, but Felicity wasn’t her big brother and sometimes a girl just needs her big brother. But, she knew those two needed their time. So before she took a step away from him, she whispered,

“Felicity is upstairs. I think she’s scared to see you.”

“I’ve missed you Speedy.”

“Did you not hear me?”

“I heard you. I’m going to put this in my room. I’ll be back down for dinner.” Oliver told his mother.

“Surely one of the guards-”

“I’ve got it mom.” He said and headed upstairs. 

Felicity made up her mind. She was just going to dart out of there. If Oliver wanted to talk, he could come find her. This was all on his terms because she didn’t want to force him into anything. Maybe he wasn’t ready for that talk yet. It’s his first day back at his house, he needs the time with his family. 

Luck, however, is a funny thing, because just as she turned the corner to descend the stairs, Oliver was getting ready to turn to head towards his room. Her body collided with his, sending small shivers throughout her body. Five years and he still had the same effect on her. 

“Felicity.” It was a blessing and a curse the way he said her name.

“Oliver.” she whispered, not trusting her own voice.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting we've all been waiting for, and the thoughts afterwards

He seemed even bigger than the last time she saw him. Did the island have a gym on it? His whole frame screamed muscle and toughness. His hair was shorter and looked a tad bit darker than she remembered. His usual soft skin was now decorated with sexy scruff on it. He looked good for being on a stranded island for 5 years.

“You dyed your hair, blonde. It’s a good look for you.”

“Thank you. I, uh, I just needed some change. How about you? I mean you look good for being stranded on an island. I was expecting skin and bone, not muscle and Tarzan like.”

“You haven’t changed have you? Still the same.”

“I have, actually. I’m not that girl anymore.”

They were met with awkward silence. Neither wanting to speak. What was there to say? The elephant in the room was taking up too much space and Felicity was feeling suffocated. Then he spoke and the elephant was shrinking, and was no longer the reason she couldn’t breathe.

“I’ve been rehearsing this moment, when I finally get to see you again. But even with all the practice, I’m still not prepared for what I’m about to do.”

“Oliver…” and she knew. He was walking away, he doesn’t love her anymore.

“We had a good run Felicity, and my mother told me that you’re running the Bratva without a husband. You don’t need me to hold you back anymore. You wanted the branch more than I did, and now you got it. Congratulations. I hope it’s everything you wanted and I hope you’re happy.”

“Thank you Oliver. I hope you’re happy too. You deserve it.”

Felicity didn’t fight for him, she let him go. He didn’t want her anymore so she had to live with that. They both needed this closure. Though her heart broke in a million pieces, she could breathe. She could live with him being here, alive, and well. She could sleep at night, well metaphorically speaking, knowing he’s searching for his happiness. 

“I’ll see you around Felicity.”

“Yeah. Good bye Oliver.” She reached up and kissed his cheek. 

It wasn’t for forever, but it sure felt that way. It felt like she was closing a chapter of her life that she still wanted to write in. There was more to say and to do. But she had to close it. If he couldn’t be happy with her, she couldn’t force him to stay with her. 

But she missed the way his heart broke. His eyes were the source, and if she was looking in them, she would’ve seen how his world just ended the moment she agreed with him. For the same reason as him, she couldn’t look up, her eyes held the love of him in them. He was hoping his mother was wrong all those years ago, and that she really did love him. He grew up expecting to get that branch, he wanted it just as much as she did, but he would give her the world if it meant she was happy. 

She gave him one last smile before she left. She quickly got in her car and sped off. She didn’t know where she was going until she got there. She knew it was stupid to be out here without Roy, but she wanted something to make her feel better. A Big Belly Burger chocolate shake and fries would do the trick.

Of course, Diggle, being Diggle, knew where she was and showed up. He slid in the booth across from her and looked at her. He watched the girl go through struggles before, but this was worse. This was heartbreak. She worked hard to conceal her emotions and one guy had the power to make them all pour out.

“It didn’t go well.” He said, not asked. 

“It was an overdue conversation. It was over the moment he got on the boat. We were just too young and naive to understand it back then.”

“But you love him.”

“He doesn’t love me anymore. I’m not going to fight for him just to make him feel trapped. I’ll talk to my dad and see if I can get Oliver an out of Bratva free card. He doesn’t want to be in it anyway.”

“I think that he doesn’t want to see you get hurt and that if he knew some of the things you were up too, he’d stop you.”

“I’m done with the Triad. That’s his mission.”

“No. It’s your mission. You started it.”

“No, he started it. He told me time after time that when he becomes captain, he will take down the Triad. I only carried it out. It’s his mission.”

“When he told you about it, he made it your mission too. Don’t give up on it.”

“Why do you always know what to say?”

“I’m a wise man Felicity. You don’t need to do this for him anymore. You need to do this for yourself.” 

With that, the man got up and left, leaving Felicity to ponder his words. 

 

Moira softly knocked on Oliver’s bedroom door. After a low, ‘come in,’ she entered to find Oliver face down in bed. She walked over and sat next to him.

“Having a hard time adjusting to everything?”

“Not really, I think I’ll be able to readjust fine.”

“Then what is bothering you?”

“Nothing.”

“You may have been gone for five years, but you’re still my son. I can tell when something is bothering you so tell me.”

“Felicity and I just had an intense conversation.”

“You broke it off officially.”

“Yes.”

“You did the right thing Oliver. If you love someone, you have to let them go. She wasn’t happy with you. The past five years, she only came around to see Thea when I was out of town. I haven’t really heard from her. It’ll be hard, but you will get over her and you will turn out stronger for it.” she was half way out of the door when he spoke.

“It’s been five years’ mom. I haven’t seen her smile, heard her laugh, felt her, in five years, and I didn’t get over her. How am I going to get over her when I see her walking around town? How can she be in my vicinity and not be able to touch her?”

“You survived an island, Oliver, you can survive a heartbreak.” Her tone was a little cold.

When the door closed behind her, Oliver sighed. Something seemed off with his mother. He knew, despite what the doctor told her, she wanted her old son back. He couldn’t be that guy anymore. He had a city to save.

 

Despite thinking he’d see her everywhere; Oliver hardly saw Felicity. If he did, it was in a town car, and her head would be down looking through a tablet. He was sort of happy he didn’t have to see her around. Plus he was busy turning his father’s old steel factory into a base of operations. He needed somewhere to go so no one would find him. What better place than an abandoned factory?

That kept him busy. He needed to do some remodeling and cleaning up the place. If he could get away with this, he could save the people in the city. With the list of names his father given him, he knew exactly where to start.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity sees green

Felicity got one step closer to finding out the leading member of the Triad. They had caught one more of the members and got some information out of them. They hadn’t needed to torture this one, as Felicity’s threat to drain his parents account was enough to get him squealing like a pig. It wasn’t a lot of information, but it was enough. There was a huge shipment of drugs coming into the city and the leader was going to be there since the last two were a bust and the Bratva intervened. 

Felicity gathered some of her best men, and women, to inform them about the shipment. They needed to be careful about this because the only thing they know about the leader, was that she’s dangerous. Her skill set includes being able to kill someone with her pinky and she was known to throw knives which the opponent hadn’t even known she was carrying. She was a danger to society. 

Roy told Felicity to sit this one out. He didn’t ask her, he straight up told her she wasn’t coming to this one. She likes going to watch her team kick ass, but this time she didn’t put up a strong argument. She knew it was dangerous and if this woman knew Felicity wanted her dead, she would come after Felicity. Felicity wasn’t trained, despite Diggle, Roy, Tommy, and Sara’s protests, to fight or even defend herself. She hardly remembers Oliver’s self-defense lessons. 

So she sat in her sitting room, with a com in her ear, listening to her team. Her tablet was showing live footage of the storage so she could call out some plans and spot people trying to sneak attack them. If she couldn’t fight with them, she would be their eyes and ears. She would make sure they all got home safe. 

Her team was a few minutes out when it happened. A guy, in green leather sporting a bow and arrow, came out of the shadows with a hood covering his features and took out all of the members of the Triad. Single handedly. Most of them ended up with Arrows in non-deadly parts of their body. He attacked them before the leader showed up. She seen the black SUV come up, but quickly got out of there. The green guy got on a bike and sped off after it. 

“Uh, guys?”

“What is it Felicity?” Sara answered.

“It’s over. The Triad is down; cops are on their way there now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I think you all need to get back here and watch this!” 

“But the Triad-”

“Go get one of the injured ones, preferably one who looks weak, and get home, that’s an order.”

She turned her com off and sunk further into her chair. They finally had a lead and this green guy had to go and ruin it. If she ever finds out who he is, she’ll harm him. Who does he think he is, coming in to her town and taking down members of the Triad? Those men are going to jail now, she can’t get information out of them if they’re in jail. So this green asshole will pay.

Her team came in a half hour later; Tommy threw the crying man into the torture room. Yes, she has a torture room in her house and it was not fifty shades type shit. She pulled up the footage of the green bastard on the screen. They all watched, no expressions on their faces.

“Find him. I want every guy we have searching for him. Roy, you come with me.”

“Felicity, he single handedly took out those Triad members. This isn’t just some off the street thug. He has training.” Diggle said.

“And so do you guys! You’re training should trump his. The Triad doesn’t have nearly anywhere close to the same training as you guys have. You all, together, find him, ambush him, and bring him back here so I can rip that hood off his head. Now we have a Triad person to talk too. Roy.” Felicity walked out of the room, her heels echoing through the empty halls. 

 

“So… I start a new job tomorrow. Oliver Queen’s mother is looking for a body guard for him. Thought I’d be the perfect guy for the job. Which is strange because we all know Oliver is more than capable of handling himself.” Diggle said.

“I’m so happy Ollie’s home. Maybe he can pull the stick out of her ass.” Sara said.

“Don’t get your hopes up. They called things off.”

“WHAT? No. That’s not happening. I was there for one year of it, they weren’t even together then, and I knew they were going to make it.” Sara said.

“She said she was making him happy by doing this.”

“Happy my ass. Those two need each other. Felicity needs to get laid. She’s all grumpy.”

“That’s because, my small blonde friend, she is a virgin.” Tommy smiled at Sara.

“She’s never…?”

“Nope. She’s not allowed or she’ll be thrown out of the Bratva. Rules states she needs to be married, she refused to marry anyone who wasn’t Ollie, so she gets none.”

“Well, I’m going to go to Laurel’s. She was bummed she couldn’t come tonight, but this case she’s working on has been getting to her. See you’s later. Call me if anything comes up.”

 

Oliver got word that there was a shipment the Triad was in charge of. He wasted no time in suiting up and going down there. He took out all the men, leaving an arrow in them, before the main person showed up. However, as the driver noticed all men were down, they turn around and drove away. Oliver hopped on his bike and started following them, making a call to the police about the nine men at the docks. He lost the car, and when he returned to the docks, there were only eight men. There was a trail of blood, meaning the man was dragged away. Something was off. 

He got on his bike again and headed towards the foundry. He changed into his regular clothes and washed the grease paint off of his eyes. He needed to do some more research on what happened in his city while he was gone. The Triad is dirty and every person listed in his book is a Triad member. He knew the leader; he knew the big guns. He didn’t know their base of operations. He left the foundry, stopping by to get a coffee to wake him up. He wasn’t expecting to run into Laurel, but he did. 

“Hey.” She smiled at him.

“How have you been Laurel?”

“I’ve missed you, a lot, actually.” She said.

“I missed you too.”

“How about you? What have you been up too?”

“You know, looking for something to do to occupy my time. I don’t want the company. My mom and Walter are doing a great job running it.”

“You should get a hobby or something. Remember in high school how good you were at being in charge? Look for something to do where you have complete control over. I guess you don’t want the Captain spot, seeing as Felicity’s still in charge.”

“Yeah, it’s not for me. Things changed for me on the island.”

“I can tell. You’re not the same man that got on the boat.” She said sincerely.

“Do you know Laurel,” he started not knowing why he was about to do it, “we were good, back in high school. Before Felicity and the arranged marriage.”

“We were. We had some fun times.” 

“Why not start them again? I mean, a clean slate. I’m not seeing anyone currently. From what I heard, neither are you.”

“I’m not seeing anyone.”

“How about dinner? Tomorrow night?”

“Okay.”

“See you then.”

“Or, you could come over now.”

“Or we can do both.” He said, crashing his lips to hers. 

“Both is good.” She said when they broke apart. 

They made it back to her place, clothes thrown everywhere. They barely managed to close the front door in their haste to get to her room.

 

Sara walked through Felicity’s house. She knew where Felicity would be. Her office, where she spends most of her days. She has maybe slept in her room once or twice. She doesn’t have time to sleep, there is always something that needs to be done, or so she says. Sara knocked and waited for a brief, ‘come in’ before entering. 

“Hey, I’m headed to Laurel’s for the night. You want to come?”

“I have important work here to do. I’m trying to figure out who runs the Triad. Knowing where they are is useless if I don’t know who I’m after. I don’t care what happens to the rest of them, I just want her.”

“You’ve been working through this all night. Come and relax for a little with me and Laurel. You deserve it.”

“I’ll meet you there in ten minutes. I think I’m on to something.”

“Okay, see you then.” Sara said, knowing Felicity was lying and wasn’t going anywhere.

She pulled up to Laurel’s building and knocked on her door. No one answered. She tried the handle, it was unlocked, so she grabbed the gun she kept tucked away in her back and slowly entered her apartment. When she saw the clothes all over the place and soft moans coming from her sister’s room, she was disturbed to know exactly what her sister was up too. She turned around and left her apartment and headed towards her own. 

Felicity gave up when the trial led her to a dead end. She sighed and grabbed her keys. Sara would start to think of her as a robot if she didn’t spend more time with humans and less with her computers. She drove to Laurel’s place and parked her car into the visitor’s spot. She entered the building and walked up the stairs to Laurel’s floor. 

She reached the door and knocked. She didn’t wait long until the door was yanked opened. She stopped breathing. This wasn’t happening right now. She thought it would take him longer than this. She thought that he would at least wait a month, not three days. Then again, he had five years of getting over her.

 

Oliver heard the knock on the door, expecting it to be the pizza guy. He wrapped a sheet around him, looking to the full extent that he just thoroughly fucked someone. He grabbed his wallet and swung the door open, a cocky smile on his face. A smile that slid away the moment he saw Felicity standing there. He watched her take in his appearance, knowing she was putting it all together. This isn’t how he wanted her to find out.

“Felicity…” 

She didn’t say anything. She turned on her heel and walked the way she just came. Well, walk wasn’t really the word to describe it. It was faster than a jog, but slower than a run. She just wanted to get the hell out of there.

It was when she got to her car did she notice his Ducati parked next her. She literally parked right next to him. If she would have noticed it before, she probably wouldn’t be feeling this bad. She was about to get in her car when his hand enclosed on her shoulder. 

“Oliver don’t.”

“Felicity, you don’t get to be mad at me.”

“Well too bad, I am!” 

“Well you can’t be. We tried and we failed. Okay, there’s nothing we could’ve done about it.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. I’m just mad in general. Go back upstairs and be with Laurel.”

“Felicity. It doesn’t have to be this awkward every time we see each other. I’m sure you’ll find someone too. Someone better than me.”

“I don’t get a happy ending Oliver. I chose this life; I chose to be alone. I don’t get the joy of sleeping around or being with someone I want to be with. I’m a female in a man’s world still having to play by female rules.”

“You have to marry to be with someone you want.”

“I have to marry Bratva, strong Bratva, worthy of leading with me Bratva. No one fits the picture yet.” Not since you, she silently added. 

“I’m sorry Felicity. It’s probably all my fault.”

“Believe me, it’s not.”

“Ollie, there you are. The pizza came, come get some before it gets cold.” Laurel called from the doorway of her building.

“Goodnight Felicity.”

“Goodbye Oliver.”

 

She got in her car and drove away. Not wanting to go home, she checked herself into a hotel and cried the rest of the night. Out of every girl in Starling City, it had to be the one his mom wanted him to be with. That’s why she was mad. Don’t get her wrong, she wants Laurel to be happy, she has nothing but love for the girl, and she wants Oliver to be happy, but she doesn’t want them to be happy together. His mom would have a field day and rub it in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME!!!!! I PROMISE IT'S NOT FOR LONG!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear wedding bells. plus the future of our favorite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt i had to post this to show you just how Oliver feels about Laurel. i told you their relationship would not last long.

“Who’d you run after?” Laurel asked as she was draped over him in bed. 

“Hm?” 

“When I heard a knock on the door, I thought you were going to get it. But you weren’t there, you were in the parking lot. Who were you talking too?”

“Oh, Felicity.”

“Felicity? What was she doing here?”

“I don’t know. That didn’t come up.”

“Ollie, before we jump into this, I need to know that it’s over between you two.” 

“You have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen between us.” He kissed her head. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now, what happened on the island? Last I remember, you were more vocal in bed.” Laurel said seductively.

Oliver chuckled in answer. The truth was, he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from, calling out. He knew Laurel’s name wouldn’t leave his lips when he reached his climax. Laurel would never speak to him again after he assured it was over between him and Felicity, and he called out ‘Felicity’ while with her. She would not deal well with the fact that Oliver is fantasizing about another woman while in bed with Laurel. 

He doesn’t know why he picked Laurel. He didn't have feelings for her. He never really did. He needed a rebound, and Laurel was just there. She’s easily persuaded to do this with him. He could do whatever he wants, and all he needs to do is show up with a gift and his signature pout that melted her and he was forgiven. Laurel was easy and simple. It wasn’t a bad thing that she was, it just wasn’t for him.

He knew if he pulled half of the shit he did with Laurel on Felicity, he’d be in big trouble. She would slap the pout off his face then scream at him until she turned red. Then she would ignore him for a day or two and all she would need is a kiss on the nose and a meaningful ‘I’m sorry,’ and all would be forgiven. Unless he cheated on her. If he cheated on Felicity, there would be no forgiveness. He needed Felicity in his life, so he wouldn’t even think about cheating on her.

 

Felicity woke to her cell phone going off. It was Roy. She left him to torture the Triad member, while she went to do more research. She found her phone and answered it.

“Where the hell are you? I came to your house and you weren’t there.”

“What’s up?”

“I got something out of him. It’s not much but you need to see this.”

“I’m on my way.” Felicity said.

After cleaning up her appearance so she didn’t look like she had been crying all night, she left the hotel. It was a Bratva ran hotel, so she didn’t bother paying for it. She made it to her house in record timing, not bothering to grab her keys, knowing someone would take care of it.

She raced in the house and saw her team all waiting in her office for her, including a new head, well it was an old head, but it was new as in it didn’t belong in this meeting.

“You’re Bratva title has been expired, if you wish to be a part of the brotherhood again, you’ll need to be reinstated, if not, you need to leave this meeting.”

“Felicity-” Laurel started. 

“Not my rules.” She shot back at Laurel.

“It’s fine. I’ll go.” Oliver said, “I told you I’d get kicked out anyway.” He told Laurel on his way out. 

“Sorry.” Felicity said.

“It’s fine, I promise.”

She waited until he was gone before she started the meeting. She turned to Roy expectantly. 

“She gave him a message to give to you.” He said. 

“What was it?”

“He won’t tell anyone; he’ll only tell you. He asked to speak directly to you. No amount of torture or pain would get him to talk.”

“Fine, is he still in the basement?”

“Yes.”

Felicity turned on her heels and started towards the door.

“You can’t go down there by yourself.” Diggle said.

“I have too. If asked to speak to me, then he will speak to me. If I don’t go down there alone, he’ll never talk. We won’t find out what she wants and we’ll never take the Triad down.”

“Why can’t we just let the hood guy take care of it? He took out nine members by himself.” Laurel asked.

“Because this has been my mission for the last five years and I’m not stopping until we’ve taken down the Triad. If you don’t wish to be a part of it, there’s the door and you better leave the country because death is the only way out of the Bratva. They will find you and kill you.”

“What about Oliver?”

“He died. But now he’s back. Anatoli is giving him the year to cool off and come down from being on the island for those five years. When the year is up, he will be reinstated to this team. Unless he wishes to come back sooner than Anatoli has no problem with that. Now if you excuse me, there’s a Chinese man in chains waiting for me.” She walked to the door and opened it, “I didn’t mean for that to sound so dirty!” and she walked out of the room.

She passed Oliver, who was just lounging around in her den, on her way to the basement. He stopped her.

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You seemed a little... cold in there. The Felicity I know was never like that.”

“You weren’t the only one that changed Oliver.”

“I changed because I had to in order to survive. You changed in order to hide emotions. It’s going to hurt you in the long run.”

“I’m used to the hurt Oliver, now if you excuse me, I have to go.”

But he followed her, because of course he did.

“To your basement?”

“Yes. Oliver this is Bratva, and until you’re reinstated, you really don’t have any business down there.”

“I’m getting reinstated?”

“Anatoli will contact you in a years’ time.” 

“And if I contact him?” 

“You’ll be reinstated on your time, then you’ll join my team and have to do everything I say.” 

“Sounds fun.”

“Oliver, go back in the den.”

“Only because I have to get used to you bossing me around, королева.” He said starting to walk away, but her voice stopped him. 

“Королева?”

“You’re not a princess anymore since you run this. Step up from princess is королева.” He said leaving her standing there. 

Great. Now she’s all fucked up again. Why? Because the only Queen she wanted to be was Felicity Queen. She knew she should probably tell him because he was right. Seeing him with Laurel pained her like she’s never felt before. 

She shook it off and descended the basement steps. The man was chained to the wall by his wrists and his feet were chained to the ground. She knew not to get too close because he would probably head butt her, so she stalked around him.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Felicity Smoak. Leader of the Bratva. First female captain without a husband.”

“And you’re a low life Chinese thug I can’t wait to kill. Now that we got this out of the way, what do you want to tell me?”

“She said to stop looking for her. She knows you are which is why you haven’t found her yet. Don’t you think you would’ve by now, we both know you’re good with a computer.”

“And what happens if I don’t?” 

“She’ll kill you.” He said and she laughed. 

“I have a message for her too,” She said and pulled out a gun.

“I’m sure this will be answer enough for her.” She said and shot him in between the eyes, her eyes going wide. Her aim was really off.

Just then, the basement door opened, and fifty different footsteps could be heard. She turned around and seen John, Roy, Tommy, with Oliver in front. 

“What happened?” John asked.

“You know where to take him.”

“Felicity.” Oliver said, but she walked passed them all.

“Get ready boys. As of right now, we’re at war with the Triad.” She said ascending the steps.

“Slow down Felicity.” Oliver’s voice followed her.

“What?” She whipped around so fast, he almost collided with her.

“You’ve being targeting the Triad?”

“They’re bringing illegal drugs into my city. There’s rumors about human trafficking too. I will not stand by and watch it happen.”

“Did you think about what would happen to you? Oh, that’s right. Nothing. Because you’re not the one going out there and fighting this fight. You stay in here behind your monitors while you let Diggle and them do all the fighting. Did you ever stop to think about what could happen to them?”

“The Triad is no match for them. If I didn’t think they could handle it, I wouldn’t have started this crusade. And don’t think for one second Laurel isn’t going to be punished for spilling Bratva detail. Just because you two screw now, doesn’t give her the right to tell you any detail about this Brotherhood.”

“Wow. I guess time really changes a person. Or maybe you were always a cold hearted bitch.”

“Don’t get me started Oliver. I can show you just how cold hearted I’ve became. And I don’t need the army behind me for that. Now you either call my father to get reinstated or you stay the hell out of Bratva business. And consider this a warning for Laurel. Next time she tells you something without you being a part of it, she will be considered a traitor and you know how we deal with them.”

“Right. Because it’s all rules with you. I don’t wanna force you into something you didn’t ask for.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Play dumb go ahead. But I know all about what you said.”

“You are insane. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Not marrying you was the best decision I’ve ever made. You know, I’m glad you got on that boat. You dying gave me a whole new perception of the world. Now get out of my house.”

“Fine!” he growled and stormed out of the house, getting his cell phone out while leaving, dialing a too familiar number.

He was furious. How could she go up against the Triad by herself? Or without him, is what he was really mad about. It was going to be his thing, to take down the Triad, make the city a Bratva city only, where he could control all the drugs coming in, meaning it’d be a clean city. No more drugs. 

He would keep her up late at night going on and on about how he was going to stop them. She would smile and tell him she couldn’t wait to be right by his side. But then she had gone and taken that from him. She took his crusade and made it her own. Part of him wanted to be proud of her. The other part wanted to shake her until she came to her senses. 

That’s why he puts on that hood, to go after the Triad. His father gave him a book with a list of all the Triad members. He would take them out, one-by-one, crossing off the names as he goes. But Felicity had already crossed off a number of names. 

“Oliver, I was hoping I’d be hearing from you sooner than your year off.”

“Anatoli, I want to be reinstated.” 

“Are you going to help Felicity with the Triad? I tried talking her out of it, but she was persistent. You know how my принцесса can get. She told me it was your plan to dispose of the corrupt Triad, and she wanted to honor your memory by completing it. I didn’t let her go in blind, if that’s what you’re wondering. John Diggle is by her side along with Roy Harper. Both men I had specially trained. Neither of them compare to you.”

“I’m going to make sure she isn’t one of the casualties in the war she just started against the Triad. She just shot a man in her basement.”

“She hasn’t been the same since you died. She really loves you and she wanted to go out there and search every single island in the North China Sea for you. I wouldn’t allow it.”

“She had us all fooled. So, reinstated?”

“Yes, wedding plans back on, I’ll let Karina know.”

“What? No. I don’t think we should get married. We broke up.”

“Oliver, you are sole inheritor of the American branch. When I reinstate you, you have to become captain, and you have to marry Felicity. There’s no way the I will settle for two captains that aren’t even married. I had to pull a lot of strings so Felicity run it un-wedded.”

“What if I don’t want to be captain? What if I just want to be part of the brotherhood, no power?”

“That is refusing your position, punishable by death.”

“Can we have a year of co-captains before we marry? Just to get her re-used to the idea of spending the rest of her life with me.”

“I will buy you a year, no longer.”

“Thank you Anatoli.”

“I make good for my brothers. You do best to remember that.”

Oliver got on his bike and went to the foundry. He needed to find a way to end the war with the Triad, and to make sure Felicity gets out of this alive. He also needed to find a way to get Felicity to not be mad when he tells her they are to get married still. He’ll have to tell Laurel too. He wasn't sure which conversation was going to be worse.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity vs. The Hood

Felicity paced in her office. How dare he speak to her like that! How dare he just comes back and tell her how to run the Bratva! Plus, he had the balls to call her a cold hearted bitch. Oh, she’ll show him. She’ll drain every last penny in his bank account. His family will live on the streets.

But she couldn’t do that. Not to Thea. Thea didn’t deserve anything bad to happen to her. She’s innocent in all of this. It’s not her fault her mother is a horrible human being whom hates Felicity’s guts for no reason. It’s not her fault that her brother is a stubborn ass who is breaking Felicity’s heart over and over again. No, it’s not Thea’s fault so she shouldn’t have to suffer.

“If you have something to say Felicity, you can say it to my face. Don’t ridicule Oliver because of a decision I made. He was an important part of this Bratva before and now, you treat him like he’s nothing.” Laurel said walking into her study.

“Laurel, you are not allowed to discuss Bratva business with Oliver until he gets reinstated. If you do it again, you’ll be seen as a traitor and sent to Russia where Anatoli will deal with you. As for Oliver, he died, which is the only way out of the Bratva. Now he’s back. He will come back into the brotherhood in due time, but until then, he is considered just another American. He cannot know anything that goes on around here. You cannot discuss private Bratva matters during pillow talk. If you want to tell Oliver about your day, find a hobby not connected with the Bratva.”

“Can you just admit it? Admit that I won and he’s mine. Admit that I’m living the life you wanted.”

“I don’t want him. The life I wanted is the life I’m living. I wanted the Bratva and I got it. Now get out of my house before I take back the warning and hand you straight over to Anatoli.”

“Whatever you say, princess.” Laurel spat and left. 

Felicity sighed and plopped down on her couch. Laurel better watch her tone with her or she’ll be on the list. She doesn’t care about it, there are rules in the Bratva and everyone has to follow them or bad things happen. She watched her father break someone’s fingers because they started eating before prayer. Rules were important. No one understands the things Felicity has seen and everything she does is to keep them safe, even if right now, they are in harm’s way. In the long run, they will be safe. 

But no one seems to understand that. They all want to do what they want and they aren’t taking the rules seriously. There’s only so much she can do if they break the rules because there will be permanent consequences. The shrill of her phone brought her out of her thoughts.

“Отец. To what do I owe the honor of this phone call?”

“Well, принцесса, a few things actually. First thing, are you sure this war with the Triad is necessary?”

“Yes. We’re close. We have their hideout; we’re just working on the name of the leader. You wouldn’t know it would you?”

“No.” he lied, of course he knew it. He wanted to see his daughter pull this off. “I’m sending more men for this war then.”

“Thank you.”

“Second thing. I heard there has been some hostility between you and Oliver.”

“We broke up officially. We both knew it was over the day he stepped on that boat.”

“That’s not wise. You two are going to end up together.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When I reinstate him, he will take his rightful place as captain.”

“I have to step down?”

“No, you will work with him, then the following year, you two will marry.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“No. I do not kid, you know this.”

“He’s with Laurel though.”

“He can stay with her until the year of your wedding.”

“What if I don’t want to marry him daddy? Can’t I come back to Russia and work for you?”

“America needs you more than Russia.”

“So Oliver gets reinstated next year, we run it together for the year then the following, we get married. Then what?”

“You start having children. And it doesn’t necessarily go in that order. Considering you, Oliver, Roy, and Diggle are to fly here tomorrow for the ceremony.”

“He’s getting reinstated tomorrow?”

“The day after.”

“Fine. But I’m not going to make this easy for him. I have a plan and I will not allow him to mess it up.”

“Sounds like you. I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow, принцесса.” 

She accepted the fact that, when her father calls her princess, it’s the same as saying ‘I love you’ because he’s never said that to her before. He always ends their phone calls with princess.

She sighed and went to her room to pack. She called an emergency meeting for herself, Diggle and Roy. She informed them on their quick trip to Russia. Diggle looked pleased that Oliver was returning and leading with Felicity. He was in on Oliver’s secret about being the vigilante. He thinks the two could really help each other out. Roy looked sort of irritated. Roy had been the ‘big guns’ so to speak. He had been in charge of the torturing and killing they had to do. Now that Oliver was back, he would be doing that to gain the fear and respect from the other men. 

When she was left alone again, she decided to do more research on the Triad. She hacked into every single database she could find and found a bunch of information. She was reading information on the human trafficking they were going to start when her lights went out. She looks around and knew something was very wrong. Her lights never go out, she has them wired to do so. She reached for the gun under her desk. 

“Show yourself.” She said, voice slightly trembling. 

“Not so big and bad now without your team behind you.” A modified voice said from behind her, she whipped around and aimed her gun. She froze. The hooded bastard was standing in front of her. The man that ruined her shot at getting a name for the leader. 

“You son of a bitch! I almost had her before you showed up!” She yelled and fired the gun. He easily avoided her attempts to shoot him and snatched the gun out of her hand, spilling the bullets on the ground. 

“You’re really big.”

“Felicity Smoak, you’ve failed this city.” He aimed an arrow at her.

“Stop trying to take down the Triad. That’s my mission.” He growled.

“Really? Then why haven’t you done it yet?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Perhaps Mr. Big, Bad, Vigilante doesn’t have the information he needs. Perhaps he doesn’t know who the leader is either.”

“I know who she is.”

“Then go ahead, take them down. I’ll back off if you stop them right now.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Then maybe you don’t know where they’re hiding.” When she was met with silence, she knew she struck gold, “You don’t know where their hide out is!” she exclaimed. 

“I’m working on it.”

“This is great. You have what I want and I have what you want. Maybe a trade is in order?”

“What could you possibly have that I want?”

“The hideout.” 

“I don’t believe you.”

“I dumped a body there earlier, declaring war. How else would she know I want war with her?”

“This war, many people will die. People you care about. Sara, John, Tommy, Roy, Laurel, Oliver.”

“Part of war means casualties. Not everyone is going to make it. And we’re all doomed to die anyway.”

“What happened to you? The girl I know-”

“You don’t know me at all. No one does.”

“I would think Oliver Queen does.”

“He doesn’t. If he knew even a fraction of me… why am I telling you this? Do you want to take the deal or not?"

“Not right now.”

“Then leave.”

“Give up the crusade.”

“Take off the hood.”

“I think Oliver Queen cares about you and doesn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“You don't know what you're talking about. Now leave.”

“I underestimated you Felicity Smoak. Don’t worry, that won’t happen again.”

He let out a sigh and climbed out the window. The power was back on the instant he was gone. She let out a shaky breath. That could’ve gone much worse than it actually did.

 

 

“You did WHAT?” Diggle roared when Oliver returned to the foundry. 

“I need her to stop the crusade. It’s mine.”

“She started the whole thing to honor you man. She was going to give it up the moment you ended things, but I reminded her she didn’t have to do this for you anymore. She could do it for her. Despite what you’ve seen and heard about her, she’s an amazing captain, and she talks her plan over with Roy, Tommy and myself before executing it. The only one she made by herself was war. But we’re ready for it.”

“She’s not ready for it. Their leader will kill her instantly.”

“We’ll protect her. We always do. She has good intentions.”

“How? By threatening to kill Laurel?”

“Laurel broke the rules.”

“It’s a silly rule.”

“Those five years you’ve been away; she’s seen a lot man. She’s seen fingers snapped and sliced off for eating before prayer, she’s seen a man get thrown to wolves for beating a Bratva dog, she’s seen a woman get brutally raped because she was unfaithful, she’s seen men get murdered viciously because they betrayed Bratva, and so much more. There are rules that need to be followed, or the consequences, as she has personally seen, are fatal. She’s just trying to protect her team from those things so she enforces the rules. She couldn’t stand watching one of her own go through something like that.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen to her. She was supposed to be the light in all of this, and now it’s dimming. There’s almost nothing left of her humanity.”

“You took that with you.”

“I didn’t want too. It’s not like she loved me the way I love, loved, her.”

“Oliver, no one will ever love anyone, the way you love her, but she loves you too. I don’t know what happened in that chat of yours, and I don’t want to know, but I do know that whatever it was, it wasn’t honesty. You two need to be honest with each other. I don’t know where you got the idea that she didn’t love you from, but I’ve never seen a girl more in love with one guy than Felicity is with you.”

“You should go home Diggle. We have a long flight a head of us tomorrow.” 

“Think about what I said.” Diggle said and left, hoping he won’t have to play cupid anymore.

Oliver was looking forward to some alone time with his salmon ladder, but Laurel had other plans. She called and asked if he was really getting reinstated. When he confirmed, she asked if she could come with them to the ceremony. She wanted to be there to see him. Or to make sure that nothing happens between Oliver and Felicity. Not having the heart to tell her no, because he was about it break it soon again, he agreed to let her come.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratva dinner and agreements and confessions.

“Felicity, you realize this is only a three-day trip right? You don’t need this many bags.”

“Listen here Harper, this is part of being a girl. I don’t know what one wears to a ceremony like this. Plus, Karina promised me a fancy dinner, and I have a meeting with my father, so these bags are necessary.”

“You fit all that in, in three days?”

“I’m a planner Roy. You should know this.” 

“You guys ready yet? Oliver and Laurel just got here.” Diggle called from the jet.

“Laurel’s coming? My father said nothing about letting her come. There are-”

“Rules, rules, rules.” Laurel mocked.

“Those rules are what keep you alive Laurel, I wouldn’t mess with them.” Oliver spoke up.

“I’ll call him in the air to make sure. But if he says no, as soon as we land, you’re returning.” Felicity said. 

“Whatever.”

“Mind your tone with me. You may be a part of this team, but that gives you no reason to talk to your captain like that.”

“Ollie is the rightful captain.”

“Listen here, do you understand what most captains would do to you if you spoke to them like this? I would get your attitude in check, because if you speak to me like this in front of my father, the decision isn’t up to me. He will send you away and something bad will happen to you and neither I nor Oliver will be able to stop it.” Felicity snapped. 

“I get it okay, I am forever alone in this lonely female captain life of mine, but I’m happy. I’m happy because this is all I’ve ever wanted once I found out I was Bratva. I may not be able to defend myself or go out there and fight with you guys, but I keep you alive and I can make your life so miserable, you’ll turn to the bottles and pills again. Don’t forget that it was me who steered you away from your addiction problem. Don’t underestimate me Laurel, I’m not one to be reckoned with and you will be sorry.” Felicity said and boarded the jet.

 

The flight was long and quiet. The only sound was when Felicity got the okay to inform her father of Laurel’s presence. He said it was fine and that he was sort of expecting it. He called her princess and hung up the phone.

She didn’t really understand why, but princess was starting to bug her. Maybe it was the way Laurel had spit it out at her in an attempt to hurt her. Maybe it was the way Oliver had referred to her as queen. She didn’t know, but she didn’t feel like a princess anymore. 

Oliver sat in silence for most of the flight. Laurel had made a comment about not defending her, but he couldn’t because Felicity was right. During his training, a man talked back to Anatoli and the man got his tongue cut off. Other captains did much worse than yelling when it came to disrespecting them. He was finally seeing what Diggle was saying. Felicity is a very lenient captain. Maybe she still had some humanity after all. 

So when Laurel was asleep, he got up gestured for Felicity to follow him. She rolled her eyes but got up. He went into the bathroom, the only place where they could be alone, and she followed him in there. He looked at her for the first time since returning, like really looked at her. 

He could see the freckles on her nose that he memorized when they were younger, and recognized those pools of blue he could get lost in. Appearance wise, the only thing different about her was her blonde hair, which made her look older. Also, that adorable baby face she had was gone.

“I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. I know that you had to go through a lot to get the position you’re in now, and you’re doing great. You are a strong leader and they’re lucky to have you. But there needs to be some changes.”

“I don’t disagree with you.”

“You guide them through the streets of their mission, you’re not actually out there. It’ll be good for me to be out there with them, you guide, but I call the shots.”

“No.”

“Felicity, it’s better to have someone out there in the field calling the shots.”

“Oliver, I have to stop the Triad. It’s the only thing I’ve got going for me. I’m not working anywhere. I have no side hobbies, or companies to run. It’s literally the only thing I’ve been doing since taking over and I’m so close to stopping them. I have to call the shots.”

“Do you remember the night I told you I wanted to take down the Triad? We were laying out, under the stars, where we always were, and I couldn’t stop talking about it.”

“You don’t understand! If I don’t take them down, I have nothing! The last five years I have been working on this. All I need is the name of the leader and I can stop them, I know I can! I’ll tell you what I told that crazy ass in a hood, I’m not giving up on this, and I’m doing it my way. You’re either with me or you’re against me.”

“I agree with you in the sense that we have to take out the Triad, believe me. I do not agree with your method of doing so.”

“Meaning?”

“Felicity, you’re torturing those men. Stealing their money.”

“I’m stealing money that they made selling drugs or other humans. And I give a big fraction of it to charities. Not even half of it sees the Bratva, but the Bratva needs to see some or my dad will be furious.”

“Just think about this okay? You are the brains behind the operation, I’m the muscle. We agree on what we do together. I’m not above you, you’re not above me.”

“We can try it your way.”

“Okay.”

“You better take me seriously.”

“Always.”

“And don’t you dare underestimate me.”

“Never.”

“And accept me as your equal.”

“I do.”

“Then this should work out just fine.”

“Okay.”

“Great. Now, excuse me.” Felicity said and made her way back out of the bathroom. 

 

She went back to her seat next to Roy. She started to relax for a little, before she remembered that she and Oliver were on the same flight. What would happen if the plane crashed? Both American captains would probably die! She would have a long discussion with her father about this. Her and Oliver shouldn’t travel together because, god forbid, something happens to one, the other would still be able to lead. 

 

When they finally landed, Anatoli had two cars waiting for them. Oliver made a move to get in the same car as her, but she pointed to the other one. He understood immediately, but Laurel was still being a bitch about it, claiming Felicity shouldn’t be bossing anyone around. It earned her a back hand to the face, by Felicity, because Anatoli’s guards were watching. When Laurel made a move to retaliate, Oliver grabbed her and shoved her in the car, with more force than necessary. 

“Do I have to go with them?” Diggle asked Felicity. 

“Yes. You’re Oliver’s body guard.”

“You and I both know he doesn’t need one. He can handle himself, and Laurel can handle herself. If your car were to be ambushed, it would just be the driver and Roy. No me there to help defend your honor milady.”

“Fine. Only because I know the torture that is Laurel Lance’s presence.”

The ride to the mansion wasn’t long, considering it was their private landing strip. Diggle looked around, amazed, as it was his first time in the main Bratva house. Laurel looked unimpressed while Felicity, Oliver, and Roy looked at it like home. 

“My beautiful girl.”

An aging woman, with streaks of silver in her dark hair came running in the room.

“Karina! I missed you so much!” Felicity smiled and hugged the woman. 

Diggle looked a little surprised. This was the first time he’s seen Felicity smiling since high school. There was never any play with her, it was always work, work, work. She didn’t have any friends and Sara only tolerates her because she’s captain. Or so everyone thought. But this Karina character made her light up like the fourth of July, so she’s obviously important to Felicity.

“You’re more beautiful than the last time I saw you.”

“No, no. That’s you.”

“Mister Oliver, I’m beyond relieved you came back home to Felicity.”

“He came back to me.” Laurel said, crossing her arms.

“Ah, yes. Laurel Lance. Слишком худой, если вы спросите меня.”

“I don’t speak Russian, but thank you.” Laurel smiled and Karina laughed, along with Roy and Oliver.

“Карина, это не Приятно.” Felicity’s tone was playful.

“Слишком худой, и не имеет ничего на вас. Оливер опустил стандартам, если вы спросите меня.”

“Я тебя люблю.” Felicity smiled, and went to find her father.

“Я не с тобой не согласен Карина.” Oliver said when Felicity was out of earshot. 

“Вы провели ВС и теперь у вас есть нормальная звезда. Как вам не стыдно, Оливер.” 

“One of the worst decisions I’ve made, I know. But он должен быть этот путь.”

“Silly boy. Come, I’ll show you your rooms.”

She walked in front of them. Laurel silently walked next to Oliver with Roy and Diggle behind them. Karina came to a stop in front of Oliver’s old room.

“Mister Oliver, this is your room.”

“Thank you Karina.” 

He opened the door and Laurel started to follow him, but a loud voice, with a thick Russian accent stopped her.

“Ms. Lance. You will not be sharing a room with Oliver.”

“But-”

“No buts. It’s the rules of the house, made by Anatoli himself. If you would, follow me to your room.” 

“It’s not in the same hall?”

“No, you and Mr. Diggle will be in a different wing.”

“Why?”

“Because you guys are Bratva, but not captain Bratva. This is the captain hall. I stayed in this room the entire time I came here for all of the summers.”  
“I stayed across the hall and three doors down.” Roy said.

Diggle had more extensive training, yes, but not full captain training, and not by Anatoli himself. Anatoli sent one of his close men to America to seek Diggle and further his training. 

It was in that moment that Felicity decided to join the others. She looked a little irritated, but it was normal for her.

“We have dinner in twenty minutes. Everyone freshen up and be down there in ten. It’s not good to be late to dinner. And please remember, do not touch your food until after we say prayer.”

“You’re in this hall too?” Laurel asked.

“Well, I grew up here. I got to pick my room and I picked this room because of that picture.”

Felicity pointed to the picture of the dogs playing poker hanging at the back of the hall. Felicity walked into her room, missing Laurel’s pissed off face. Of course Felicity would have the room directly next to Oliver’s. Felicity got to pick the room she wanted to stay in, but Anatoli picked the hall. Should she had stayed near him? Probably, but, since he’s a sick man, he wanted to put her in the hall with all the captains in training. They were all told that she was there, and that they were to protect her. She was a test to them, a test that only Oliver Queen had been able to pass proficiently. 

Ten minutes later, they were all seated at the dinner table, waiting for Anatoli and his men to get here. Laurel and Oliver were having an argument. No one around the table could hear it, but you could tell by the annoyed look on Oliver’s face, and Laurel’s angry one. She was seriously starting to be a problem. 

Felicity just prayed that Laurel would chill by the time her father got here. Not only would Anatoli be pissed, the guards would be pissed too. Felicity was a princess here, no one messed with her and the guards would make Laurel’s stay here hell. She would leave Russia with a few broken bones and maybe a missing finger or two.

She could hear Anatoli’s footsteps coming down the hall, so she, Roy and Oliver stood. Diggle, being the smart man he was, followed their example, and Oliver had to grab Laurel’s arm and pull her up. Felicity sent her a look. It was like dealing with a child sometimes.

“Good evening. Please, sit. I hope your flight was okay.” Anatoli said taking his spot at the head of the table.

“It was. But there are some issues I would like to discuss later with you.” Felicity said. 

“Of course, you always do. Excuse my rudeness. I’m Anatoli Knyazev. Nice to meet you John Diggle, I hear a lot about you.” He said standing up and holding his hand out to Diggle. 

Diggle stood and shook the man’s hand, introducing himself. Anatoli turned to Laurel, and it took her a little longer to stand up. Anatoli grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. 

“I heard a lot about you too Ms. Lance, about your work with the DA’s office.”

“Well, someone has to be on the inside with the law. My dad is a cop, but I thought it would be good to have a good lawyer on Bratva side. Just in case.”

“Smart thinking. I also understand that you are in a relationship with Oliver. Yes?”

“That is correct.”

“Then let me make myself clear. You will not become a problem in the future with the way the plans are going.”

“What does that mean, exactly?”

“No one told you? You both know what has to happen, yes?” He looked between Oliver and Felicity.

“Yes.” they said simultaneously.

“Neither of you cared to share the information with Ms. Lance here, no?”

“Father, we haven’t even talked about it yet. I’m not even sure how it’s going to work. I want to get all the details before I start telling people.” Felicity spoke when Oliver froze. 

Oliver was going to tell Laurel. He wanted to make sure the time was right before he did it though. He knew what it was going to seem like to her, that he was just using her for sex because Felicity has to wait. He wasn’t really looking forward to the conversation. But he knows he has to have it now because Laurel was looking at him expectantly.

“That’s what I wanted to discuss at dinner tonight, because you will swear to it tomorrow at the ceremony.” Anatoli said looking at Oliver.

“Then let’s talk about it.” Oliver said. 

“You can do the honors then Mr. Queen.” Felicity said, clearly enjoying this too well.

“Well, future Mrs. Queen, I’d be honored to do the honors.” He said, just like that, shocking everyone, especially Felicity. She thought there would be more hesitation and stuttering, maybe even some thought and remorse. 

Laurel stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes raging with fire.

“That’s how you’re going to tell me that you and Felicity still have to get married?”

“I thought it was pretty clever.” Roy piped in.

“Did you know this entire time? Did both of you know this entire time?”

“No. I thought I would just be a part of Felicity’s brotherhood; I didn’t think I’d be running it.”

“Co-running.” Felicity cut in.

“I didn’t ask you.” Laurel snapped. 

Everyone paused when they heard a distinctive sound. The sound of a knife getting embedded into wood. Laurel stared wide eyed as a knife stuck out just by her head, in the wall behind her. No one even saw Anatoli grab or throw the knife, or even get out of his chair. He stood behind the table now, across from Laurel, with another knife in his hand, ready to throw it. Felicity warned her, multiple times, actually. 

“If you speak to her like that again, I won’t miss next time. You’re forgiven this time because I’m sure the information shocked you and I assume that you usually do not speak to captain like this.”

“Sorry sir.” She whispered.

“Felicity and Oliver are to be married and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. If you try, you will be taken care of. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Now tomorrow. Oliver the ceremony will not take long. You went to court to be resurrected yes?” Oliver nodded “It is sort of the same thing. Then you will have your captain ceremony where you will swear you will do anything to protect your and Felicity’s branch and run it fairly. Then you will swear to marry Felicity and take care of her, though, I think we all know she is more than capable of taking care of herself. Failure to swear to any will result in immediate dismissal of Bratva.”

“I thought the only way out was to die?” Roy said.

“It is.” 

Karina and other servers came out with dinner then, and they prayed before they ate. After dinner, Anatoli dismissed everyone and went off to handle something. Felicity went to her room and waited. She wanted to give Laurel some time to calm down before she went to speak to her. Though Laurel has been pretty bitchy towards her, she still feels sorry for the girl. 

She heard Oliver’s door slam shut and knew he and Laurel had just ended things. Sighing, she got out of bed and headed towards Laurel’s room. She knocked twice before Laurel swung the door open, she had her bags on the bed, looking like she just finished packing them again.

“I really don’t feel like talking.”

“How about listening?” Felicity said, with a soft voice so Laurel knew she wasn’t here to yell or gloat.

Laurel stepped aside and let Felicity in. Felicity sat on her bed. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say to Laurel, but apparently Laurel lied. She did feel like talking. 

“I’ve been awful towards you, Felicity. You don’t have to be nice to me. I deserve all your lashings and gloating. I told you that Ollie and I were meant to be and he always picks me.”

“Laurel you don’t have to apologize.”

“Yes I do. The only reason I said those things to you was because I’m so jealous of you Felicity. I wasn’t ever his first choice; it was always you. I belittled you to make myself higher. That knife your dad threw at me, it deserves to be embedded inside me instead. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

“That I always got in the way of you and Oliver. He broke up with you all those years ago because of me and now, it’s happening all over again. I hope you find someone who treats you good.”

“I hope you and Oliver are happy. I don’t even know why I let him talk his way back into my life. He’s clearly still in love with you.” 

“How about we put this behind us and we start over?”

“Sounds like a great plan. Thank you Felicity.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m actually going back. I’ll help Tommy and Sara run things while you two are gone.”

“Okay. See you when we get back then.”

Felicity decided to kill two birds with one stone and went to Oliver’s room. She knocked, then slowly entered, without hearing a response. In her defense she waited a minute. He was lying in bed, obviously still awake, looking up at the ceiling. 

“I’m not in the mood Laurel.”

“I think your ninja skills are wearing off.” Felicity joked, she heard a huff of breath. 

He sat up and looked at her. She will never not get butterflies when his blue eyes look at her. They are so mesmerizing, and intense.

“I’m just off my game. What can I help you with Felicity?” The tone of his voice was much softer.

“I just wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For you having to marry me.”

“Felicity, you don’t-”

“Yes I do. I know you don’t want to marry me and would rather marry someone like Laurel, but the only thing I can do about it is apologize.”

“Then we call truce. No more lashing out at each other. We need to be nice to each other if we’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together.”

“I think that would be great. Especially since we need to have children. It would be nice to not hate the guy; you know I’m not going to finish that sentence.”

“Maybe we can go back to friends.”

“We can try, but a lot has happened. It might make it impossible.”

He opened his mouth to respond when silver around her neck caught his eye. He took a step closer, noticing how she held her breath. He reached out and she closed her eyes. He lightly ran his finger over the arrow necklace hanging from her neck. 

“You still wear it?” his voice was a half of a notch above a whisper. 

Her hand immediately grabbed for it, brushing his hand along the way.

“Yeah. Despite everything, I still wanted you to make it back home. You told me, when you gave this to me, that it would be a reminder of you. Of course, I thought you were going to end up marrying someone else, but still. It was my only memory of you. Despite everything that happened, I care-d about you Oliver. I didn’t want this to happen to you and it broke me that it did.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Say what?”

“That you cared about me. We both know that’s not entirely true. You didn’t care about me the way I cared about you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s been a long flight. You know me and jetlag, I think I’m gonna call it a night.”

“Good night Oliver.”

“Good night.”

That night, she texted Thea. She asked her if she knew why Oliver thought that she didn’t care about her when she really did. She asked if something happened during that year apart, before the boat, and the accident. She got a two-word response, but she knew what it meant the moment she saw it. And then got a phone call seconds later. The text read,

‘I forgot!’

“Hi Thea.”

“Oh my god Felicity. It is my entire fault that you and my brother are not together right now. Remember when I came to help you with wedding details? And those things I told you that he said and those things you told me to tell him? Well, I forgot to tell him those. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I can. You were what? Twelve? It is not your fault Thea. I had the chance, many of them actually, to tell him how I felt and I never did.”

“But that entire time he was away, he probably thought that you didn’t care about him.”

“It’s okay Thea. This is an easy fix. I’ll just tell him. Do not blame yourself for this.”

“Are you sure? I could tell him if you want me too.”

“I’ll tell him Thea. Now, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many things happen in this chapter for a proper summary!

It’s been a long time since Felicity has slept in her bed. If you can even call it that. She tossed and turned most of the night. At around three, she gave up and decided to go for a jog instead. Nothing too strenuous, just something to wake her up. She doesn’t know the last time she slept through the entire night. Yes, she does. It was the night before Oliver went missing at sea. Then she was met with a nightmare every time after that. 

So she got out of bed and changed into her running gear, ready to jog through her sleepiness. Of course Roy would have a fit in the morning when he finds out she went running alone. Roy always runs with her. He won’t admit it, but it’s because he doesn’t want anything to happen to her. He’s came to see her as a little sister. Well, technically a big sister since she’s older than him, but she’s really a little sister. One he has to protect and watch over. One who he sets an alarm for at 2:50 am because he knows she would feel bad if she found out she woke him up, and he wasn’t actually awake.

Quietly, she slipped out of her room, so she wouldn’t wake up the rest of the house. She got three feet from her door, when another door was yanked open and she heard a gun click. She froze, in order to not scare the man in shooting her. She relaxed when he heard his voice,

“Felicity?”

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s okay. I can’t sleep much anyway. Where are you going?”

“For a run. Jog really, running makes me winded.” 

“Want some company?”

“That depends,” she started before she could stop herself.

“On?” 

“If you run or not. Like I said, I jog. Running makes me winded”

“I’ll jog then.”

“I would love some company.” She said, hoping this little adventure would give her the opportunity.

“Let me get changed really quick. I’ll meet you in the foyer.” He said.

She nodded and headed down the steps. She could do this. Being friends with Oliver that is. She just has to remember all the fun times they had when they were younger. Like looking at the constellations, going out for ice cream or for long drives, the midnight dance parties in the kitchen even though Karina would wake Oliver up in five short hours. 

Yes, they had their fun times, but something shifted in their relationship. Like when they would lay out back looking up at the sky, his hand would be caressing her, he needed to be constantly touching her, especially her pulse point on her wrist, they always woke up cuddling, and some mornings she woke up before him with something hard pressing into her backside. She knew Oliver would be embarrassed about it, so she would always go back to sleep so he could wake up first. 

But she could never extinguish the fire of his erection pressing up against her would cause deep in her belly. She knew she wanted him, and if it wasn’t clear enough, he wanted her. But there were rules that she needed to follow. She hated them, but she knew not to mess with the rules. Bad things happen when Bratva Rules are messed with.   
She jumped when his hand landed on her shoulder, and turned around so fast to see him. He looked amused again. He will never not look like walking sex.

“Not too bad yourself.” he smirked.

“Dang it!”

“I’m glad that part of you is still the same.”

“It died down for a little. I thought I had it under control, I thought wrong.”

“Felicity Smoak, admitting she was wrong? I thought I’d never see the day.”

“Repeat it to anyone and I will deny.”

“Your secret is safe with me. Where were you going to go running at?”

“Around town.”

“By yourself? At three in the morning? Do you need me to explain why that can’t happen ever?”

“It’s not like I’m in danger here.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you don’t sleep anymore?”

“How did you know that?”

“Well, for starters, I can read you like a favorite book. Sara may have mentioned it as well.”

“It’s nothing to be concerned over. I still get everything I need to done. And it’s not like I don’t sleep. I just only sleep three or four hours.”

“Well, for future reference, you can always wake me up to go on a three in the morning jog with you.”

They made their way out of the house and towards town. They jogged in silence, slowly too. She knew he was holding back for her but she didn’t want to go fast. She wanted to feel the brutal cold nip at her heating skin. She wanted to take in her surroundings. They lived in a beautiful part of Russia and she’s never appreciated it before. 

She glanced at Oliver, who was also looking around. He was looking for threats, targets, and enemies, not the scenery like she was. Maybe she should’ve went through a crash course of the things he’s learned during his summers here. Maybe she’d be able to help take out more people and help her team more.

“Do you think you could train me?”

“In what?”

“In being more like you?”

“No.”

“Why not?” She huffed. 

“I’m a monster, Felicity. I have done and seen things I’m not proud of nor do I want to repeat. I don’t think it would be fair to tarnish something, someone, so pure like you.”

“You’re not going to train me because I’m a virgin?”

“No. I’m not going to train you because you have a heart and you’re still human. Me, Diggle, Tommy, Sara, Roy, and now Laurel, we’re not human anymore. We’re monsters that are willing to kill and torture to get what we want.”

“I killed someone though.”

“That was different. You weren’t looking for the kill shot. You got a lucky shot when you got him in the head.”

“I was aiming for the head.”

“No you weren’t. You were aiming for an arm or leg. You would never make the kill shot intentionally. Shooting him in the head was an accident.”

“How do you know?” she stopped running and looked at him, slightly out of breath.

“I told you. I can read you like a book.”

“I have to tell you something. I don’t know where you got the impression that I hate you from but-”

“Shh.” Oliver was looking around.

“Don’t tell me to shush mister! This is important. Just because you co-run-”

“Felicity someone is out here with us, now be quiet so I can listen.” He whispered looking around. 

Felicity closed her mouth and observed Oliver. She liked the way he looked when he was concentrating. He frowned ever so slightly, looking serous. His eyes were scanning over the whole area. That’s when he heard the gun fire. He tackled Felicity to the ground, covering her from the bullets. They were firing for them, round after round. All of them hitting around them. If this one another one of Anatoli’s tests, he was gonna be pissed.

But he knew it wasn’t. Something deep inside told him that this was the real thing. Their lives were in danger. He looked down at Felicity, who was still under him, clutching him tightly. Her eyes were huge and her breathing was heavy. She looked slightly pale and was sweating. He knew what happened before he saw it, he actually felt it. There was blood, a lot of it, oozing out of her. It has to be from her stomach, because that’s where he felt it. 

“Hold on Felicity, I’m getting us out of here.” He said looking around. 

He finally seen the shooter. He made four mistakes that night. Being seen, coming alone, running out of ammunition, and shooting Felicity. Those would be the last mistakes he’s ever made. Oliver stood up, telling Felicity he’d be right back. He cursed himself for not grabbing his phone. Of all things, he had brought a knife with him, and not his phone.  
But the knife came in handy when he threw it and it embedded it inside the man’s back. He fell to the ground and Oliver wasted no time going over and beating him unconscious. He only stopped because he knew he needed to get Felicity home and fast. Oliver made sure he broke both legs of the man, before storing his body somewhere where he could come get him later. He wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. He would’ve killed him, if it weren’t for the fact that it was Felicity and Anatoli would hurt Oliver for not letting him do the honors. 

He ran back to Felicity. Taking his sweatshirt off, he pressed it into her stomach, trying to stop the blood. There was a lot of it. He gently lifted her up in his arms and started running, careful not to move her too much. 

“What are you doing, you’ll get sick.” Her voice was weak.

“I need to stop the bleeding.”

“Oliver it hurts.” Her weak, painful voice tore through him.

“Hang in there Felicity. We’re almost home.”

“I want to take a nap.”

“We can later. Right now, I need you to stay awake for me. Can you do that?”

“I’ll try.”

“You will succeed. Felicity Smoak isn’t a tryer. She is a doer. She can do this. Please do this Felicity, for me. Do this for me.”

“Tryer isn’t a word.”

He saw the gates to the mansion and relief washed through him. Felicity’s eyes were drooping and she was struggling to stay awake. She was holding on for him because he asked her too. She wanted to let go, let the darkness engulf her, it hurts so much. But she wouldn’t let it. She could do this. 

“Безопасность! Откройте эту чертову ворота. Она была ранена. Кто-то выстрелил Фелисити. Проснись проклятый дом. Получить Анатолий. Получить врачу и получить мне машину!” Oliver roared, getting the guard to go into action motion. 

The guard pressed three buttons. The one to wake Anatoli, the one to bring a car around, and the one to inform the house of an emergency. By the time Oliver reached the front door, it opened revealing everyone. He took them all in. All in their pajamas with guns, ready to go even in their sleepy state. No one stood a chance against them. 

“Where’s the doctor? She was shot.”

“Felicity!” He heard Anatoli’s voice, and the raw rage in it. 

“Кто за это отвечает?” Anatoli growled Oliver laid Felicity on the dining room table for the doctor to look at her.

“Я спрятал его тело. Я хотел, чтобы привести ее здесь, прежде чем она может умереть. Я собираюсь вернуться, чтобы получить его.”

“Я хочу, чтобы он дышал, королева.”

“Самая трудная вещь, которую вы когда-либо просили меня сделать.” Oliver growled as he stalked out of the room with Diggle and Roy in tow. 

He got in the car, with Diggle and Roy, and drove at a reckless speed to get back to the scene. This man was going to pay for what he did to Felicity, that’s all that mattered. Even if he wasn’t the one who did it, at least someone was. 

The man was still out cold when Oliver reached him. He looked over to where Felicity was laying and saw a pool of her blood still on the ground. Somehow, more rage filled his body. This man, whoever he was, was going to die tonight. 

“Oliver what happened? What were you two doing out here so late anyway, or early?”

“We couldn’t sleep, Diggle. She was going to come out here by herself, so I joined her. I don’t want her going anywhere by herself anymore. Understood?” he said dragging the body to the trunk.

“I’m usually always with her.” Roy said, helping him throw the body in the trunk.

“It doesn’t matter. Someone is either after me or after her, and until we figure out who, why, where, and stop them, Diggle, you will not be leaving her side. She has to go to the bathroom, you’re waiting there. She wants something to eat, you go to the kitchen with her. Unless I’m around.”

“Cause you did a good job protecting her tonight.” Roy commented, Oliver saw red.

“You weren’t there. You didn’t see the way I tackled her to the ground and covered her with my body. You didn’t hear her blocking out all the noise so I couldn’t hear him get his gun ready. You weren’t there. Don’t you think, for one second, that I won’t carry this guilt with me for the rest of my life because I will.” He as growling in the man’s face. 

“Alright guys. Let’s take a breather here. No one is blaming you Oliver. No one has attacked her before so how were we supposed to know someone was targeting her? We will figure out what happened, who he is and what he wants then we will handle it. Turning on each other will not help.” Diggle said. 

Oliver let out a growl and got in the car. With the same reckless speed, he drove the way back to the mansion. Guards were waiting outside for their arrival. Once the car was stopped, Oliver popped the trunk and the guards dragged the body out.

Anatoli barked orders to the guards about no one touching him. He wanted to be the one who did it. He went to Oliver and got his story. Anatoli wasn’t mad at Oliver, surprisingly, and thanked the man for making the right calls. He always knew Felicity was in good hands when he was with Oliver. 

Felicity. His Felicity. The beautiful, smart, loud, adorable nerd who will forever hold his heart. She was laying in her bed, IV and different machines hooked up to her. The steady beeping noise from her heart calmed him. She was alive and breathing with a steady heartbeat. That was all he cared about. 

He refused to leave her side, even when the doctor told him to do so. He disobeyed Anatoli by staying here, but he didn’t care. He would die a billion deaths if he had to in order to keep her safe. Anatoli wasn’t mad, he understood where Oliver was coming from. Anatoli needed Oliver out of the room though, so he offered him something he couldn’t refuse. 

“He’s in the basement still. Breathing. He’s all yours now. Do what you want with him. Tell the guards to dump his body when you’re done. Then come see me. I’ll tell you what I know. There’s nothing we can do about this here in Russia, so you will need to take care of this when you go back to the States.”

Oliver growled, knowing this was Anatoli’s way of telling him to back down now. He went in the basement and let the man have it. He was Chinese, Oliver knew immediately that this has to do with fact that Felicity started a war against Triad. When Oliver beat the man senselessly, he ever so slowly broke the man’s spine, making sure the man felt the pain.   
Oliver paced outside of Felicity's room until Anatoly and the doctor came out. He couldn't hear what the doctor said, he looked at Anatoly as the man was leaving. 

"You can go sit there until she wakes."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"It'll just be a scar. She'll be fine." 

"I'm putting an end to this thing with the Triad." 

"She started this, she has to finish it."

"But she'll get killed."

"Then you better make damn well sure she doesn't. It's hard for her already being a woman and having as high a rank as she does. She needs to pull this off to be taken seriously."

"I'm glad you'd rather see her in a grave than seen as weak because that's the only outcome to this whole thing. China White will kill her in a second."

"I expect you to kill China White in half a second. Or did your skills diminish on that island?"

"I'm doing this for her. Not for you." Oliver said and walked away. 

 

In a week, four days longer than they were supposed to stay, Felicity was cleared to head home. Of course, Oliver was there to make sure she was fine, even after she told him she was fine. But he still carried her bags, helped her on the jet, helped her to her seat, and even offered to help her in the bathroom, to which she denied with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

Oliver waited until she was at her full, restored health before he told her. He knew she was going to be mad, but he needed to do this. If it meant ending everything with the Triad, he had to do this. He found her in her study, on a dark Tuesday night. He knocked, and she signaled for him to come in, mesmerized by her computers. 

"Felicity, there's something I need to show you." 

"Let's see then." She said not taking her eyes off the screen. 

He walked over and unplugged the cord from the wall. Her eyes grew big and then with fury as she turned to face him. 

"What is your problem!?" 

"I need you to follow me. Please." 

"I was doing someth-"

"Do you want to know who the leader of the Triad is? Follow me." Oliver said and left her office, she followed. 

"Who is she?" 

"I'll tell you when we get there." 

"Oliver you're withholding valuable information. That's punishable-"

"I will tell you who she is, I promise. But not here. I need to show you something and I need you to understand it even though you'll probably freak out." 

"Fine." 

So she sat quietly while Diggle drove them. She was nervous. What did he need to show her and why couldn't he do this at her house? They left the good part of town and entered The Glades. She looked around, was he crazy? They stopped in front of his father’s old steel factory and he got out and opened her door for her. 

"What are we doing here?" 

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well I want a lot of answers." 

Oliver didn't answer her and started walking. Diggle waited for Felicity to follow before he moved. Diggle would never let Felicity be in the back. 

Oliver led them to a door and punched in a code. Once the door was open, he went down a flight of stairs and turned on the lights. Nervously, Felicity walked down the steps. 

"I'm the vigilante that's been terrorizing the Triad." Oliver spoke as Felicity took in her surroundings. 

She didn't say anything as she looked around. She spotted his suit, and his bow and arrow. She spotted hundreds of different arrow heads. Then it all sunk in at once and she was furious. She marched over to him. 

"You were the one who invaded my home that night!" She yelled. 

"Yes. To try to get you to back off the Triad." 

"That was weeks ago. You haven't told me who their leader was!" 

"Because I don't want you to get killed. Their leader has training I've never seen before."

"So you fought her?" 

"Once or twice." 

"What's her name?"

"Felicity-"

"Name. Now!" 

"China White." He said after a moment.

Felicity turned and walked up the steps and out of that factory. How dare he keep this information from her? This could've been over weeks ago had he just told her. Maybe he wasn’t the man she loves after all. The Oliver she knew would’ve told her about this.

"Felicity, he was just concerned for you. After all that time on the island, he still loves you and only wants to keep you safe. He thinks it's all his fault for the way you ended up. He thinks it's his fault that you have to hide your feelings in order to do this job." Diggle said as they got back in the car.

"He should've told me. Or you should've told me." 

"It wasn't my secret. Besides, it's not just The Triad he's taking out anymore. Since he put on that hood crime in the glades have gone down forty-eight percent." 

"I don't care that he puts on that hood and he goes around shooting people with an arrow. I care that he knew I was trying and failing desperately to find out who this woman is and he knew the whole time." 

"I'm not saying what he did was right, I'm just saying he thought what he did was right because he thought he was protecting you. Maybe you could cut him some slack." Diggle said while pulling up to her house. 

She went to her room after sending a text to her team about an important meeting tomorrow morning. She wanted to sleep on this new information. While she was angry, she understood what Dig had said. Oliver has this ability to always carry the guilt of others with him. It was one of the things she loves about him. Yes, loves, because she was still totally, 100 percent in love with Oliver and she doesn't see that going away anytime soon. Especially if they spent five years apart and she still wasn't over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Безопасность! Откройте эту чертову ворота. Она была ранена. Кто-то выстрелил Фелисити. Проснись проклятый дом. Получить Анатолий. Получить врачу и получить мне машину." -Security! Open the damn gate. She was shot. Someone shot Felicity. Wake up the damn house. Get Anatoly. Get a doctor and get me a car."  
> Кто за это отвечает-Who is responsible for this  
> Я спрятал его тело. Я хотел, чтобы привести ее здесь, прежде чем она может умереть. Я собираюсь вернуться, чтобы получить его-I hid his body. I wanted to bring her here before she could die. I'm going back to get it  
> “Я хочу, чтобы он дышал, королева.”- I want him breathing Queen  
> Самая трудная вещь, которую вы когда-либо просили меня сделать-The hardest thing you've ever asked me to do


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions

She sent him a text around two in the morning, asking him if he was still awake. When she got a positive response, she asked him if he could meet her somewhere. She got a response telling her to stay put and that he was on his way.

Ten minutes later, he walked into her room with a pint of mint chip and a pint of cookie dough. How he knew she would want ice cream, she didn't know, but she was glad he still knew her. He handed her the mint chip as he got to work on the cookie dough.

"I'm sorry for being mad earlier. I understand why you did what you did, even though I don't like it."

"I'm sorry for always wanting to protect you. It's just an instinct. I know you don't need the protection but I can't stop."

"It's okay. I figured we're going to be running this together so we should devise a plan together."

"Okay how do you want to do this?"

"I want them to sweat it out a little. Not do anything for a little. Make them think we're not going to retaliate then surprise them at their base of operations. Every year they celebrate some new year thingy in February, lets hit them then when they least expect it."

"And how do you want to do that?"

"That's where you come in. I trust you and your instincts to lead the team out there, and handle it. Take any shot at China you can. If she dies, fine, if she lives, she's going to jail for a long time."

"Okay. I would like to spend some time with the team. Get to know them and how they fight better. From being the Hood, I can sense some sloppiness somewhere on your side and I would like to stop that. Also, I don't know Roy at all."

"He's a good kid. Strong, like you. He's actually a mini you, maybe not as trained. Anatoly said he's never seen as good a solider as you, but Roy was close as was Dig."

"That's good then. Also, I want you to stay in the basement of the factory during this whole thing. Make sure your staff is out of the house because if any get loose, they'll come here looking for you and no one will be here to protect you."

"It'll look weird if I'm seen going into an abandoned factory though."

"I know. Which is why I convinced Thea to turn it into a club. Verdant will be up and running by February."

"If all of our plans go like this, I think we have a good chance at running this together."

"Me too." Oliver said holding out his ice cream, knowing she had enough mint.

"I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"How'd you know I didn't mean to kill that man? I played it off good."

"You did. John believed you, as did Roy and Tommy. I, however, seen it in your eyes how terrified you were. I know because your eyes looked like mine my first kill. I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you like you were there for me." Oliver said.

Felicity stared at him in disbelief. How is he blaming himself for her first kill? He was unbelievable. But she also felt sorry for him. While she loves how compassionate he is, she would hate to have to carry all that guilt around.

Oliver watched Felicity get lost in her head. He didn't say anything because this was one of his favorite things about her. How she can get lost inside that beautiful head of hers and all of the emotions display on her face. So he sat there and watched her, falling in love all over again for the thousandth time, until he couldn't anymore. He had to know.

"I have a question for you." He said.

"Okay."

"What did I do all those years ago that made you so miserable to be with me? Why did the thought of spending the rest of your life with me make you depressed? I thought… it's funny, I just thought our friendship was real and that slowly, and over time, we fell in love with each other. So what did I do wrong?" Oliver asked, Felicity noticing the raw emotion in his eyes.

"Oliver, you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect to me. And it was real, everything was real. I've loved you for basically my whole life."

"Then why were you miserable? Why didn't you help plan the wedding and spend all day sleeping?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I planned our wedding, and it was going to be the most magical wedding ever. And I haven't had a good night’s sleep since that night you got on that plane."

"My mother said-"

"Your mother? The same woman who was never supportive of our relationship? The same woman who tried to keep me out of the funeral they had for you and Robert? The same women who hates me for reasons unknown?"

"I'm sorry Felicity. I should've known she was lying. I was young back then and would never think that she would lie to me about something like that."

"I guess it doesn't matter though. You're over me, right? Five years to forget all about boring old me."

"I spent those five years trying to figure out what I did to make the woman I love hate me so much."

"Love, as in present tense?"

"I love you." Oliver said, looking Felicity in the eyes, she knew he meant it.

"I love you too." She said, catching Oliver off guard.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. I was always in love with you Oliver. I just didn't know because I didn't have anything to compare it too. Then, while you were gone for those five years, my father tried getting me to marry another captain. He even forced me to go on a few dates. I wasn't enjoying myself though. None of them looked at me the way you do. None of them talked to me, touched me, held me, listened to me, enjoyed this mouth of mine the way you do. I don't mean anything sexual about enjoying my mouth. I still have to wait until I'm married."

"You've gone untouched?" Oliver asked, his eyes turned three shades darker.

"Yeah. I don't expect you to have. I hope there were beautiful island girls on there with you because anything else would be too horrific to think about."

"I haven't slept with anyone since before. You might count Laurel, but I don’t. I thought about you the entire time. I might’ve even said your name. I'll tell you about the island someday."

"I wanted to go you know. Looking for you. Something inside of me told me you were still alive but my father wouldn't permit me too. He told me that I should prepare for the worst and wouldn't get me the resources necessary. When I said I'd go on my own, he threatened to kill me. John talked me into not going."

"You made the right call by not going to find me. Your life is worth too much for it to be given up for mine. Always choose you over me."

"Can we try something?"

"What's that?"

"It's a little silly but…" she trailed off, thinking about taking her question back.

"You can tell me."

"I haven't slept for the better part of five years because there was always too much on my mind. I remember a time where-"

"You were my sleeping pill." Oliver finished for her.

"Yeah. Can we sleep together? Not in a sexual way! Not that I don't want too, you're a hunk of a man. Oh my god, who says something like that? A hunk-" but Oliver cut her off with an overdue kiss.

Just like that, Felicity felt whole again. If soulmates exist, there was no doubt in her mind that Oliver was hers. How could one kiss complete her? How could one kiss tell her that everything was going to be okay and that they were going to be the best captains Bratva has ever seen?

He pulled out of the kiss, still holding her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see intense blue ones staring into her, reading her deepest, darkest secrets.

"Let's go to bed." Oliver said a notch above a whisper, all Felicity could do was nod.

It took her three minutes to fall asleep in his arms. She was engulfed by his body, wrapped in a blanket of warmth that was made of him. Breathing in the same scent she's known her entire life. Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. if you're all still here with me, I just want to thank you all for being this patient with me because I've basically abandoned you guys. To give you guys a short explanation, i got a new job that i completely love, i dated a douchy guy for eight months, then we broke up, i was fine, i was finally happy when the relationship ended but i had no desire to write, while i was happy, i was also left with a feeling of loneliness. i didnt miss the guy, i missed the company. and then my cousin died. i'm really close with all my cousins, there's nine of us and we all live ten minutes from each other so we see each other all the time and have 'cousin parties' where we just drink and reminisce about what we were like growing up, so it was a really low blow to the whole family and we're still not completely over it.  
> this story is my main priority for now, though i do have like 6 other stories in the work. hopefully, i can keep this desire to write long enough to at least finish this story for you because you deserve that. especially since i left you all hanging. so please enjoy. i'll update when i can. i also have a desire to read again, which i lost like 3 years ago, so i'll be reading some stories on here! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the rest of them!!!!!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team meetings

They slept until noon the next day. The only thing that woke them, or him, up was a persistent banging on the front door. Since Felicity gives her staff off on the weekends, no one was there to answer the door.

Oliver let out a groan and untangled himself from the beautiful mess of blonde woman sprawled out on top of him, in the least lady-like way possible, bringing a smile to his face. He'd never slept better than when she was sprawled out on him. Even if he was only left with a small corner of the bed.

To say Diggle and Roy were shocked when Oliver opened the door, shirtless and in a pair of pajama pants that Felicity took from the Queen Mansion and occasionally slept in when she was missing Oliver when he'd been on the island, would be an understatement. Roy looked a little pissed, making Oliver think the kid, because he is a kid, had a crush on his woman. That is not okay and Oliver will not hesitate in putting Roy in his place. Diggle just smiled a Diggle smile and walked past him.

"Where is she at?" Roy asked.

"Still sleeping."

"Really? What time did she go to bed?"

"I think we fell asleep around three thirty. Why?"

"I just never knew her to sleep this long. I'm going to wake her." Roy said.

"I'll get her. I have to get dressed anyway." Oliver said, testing the kid.

"The others are on their way. Don't be too long!" Diggle called after Oliver.

Roy backed down, knowing Oliver was reinstated. He knew what could happen if he challenged the man, but he was still protective over Felicity. The past five years had brought them together.

Oliver crawled back in bed and propped himself against his elbow. He watched her sleep for a moment or two longer. She looked so adorable with her one cheek squished against the pillow and a little drool coming out. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Felicity. It's time to wake up."

"But I'm a princess." She mumbled sleepily.

"Even princesses need to wake up. Come on."

"No."

"Felicity, honey, wake up."

"But Oliver isn't done with the dragons."

"I'm gonna tickle you." Oliver said, remembering how ticklish she was when they were teenagers.

"Felicity. Wake. Up. This is your last warning." Oliver mumbled in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

He emitted a growl from her. Not a sexy growl, but a deep throat, go away or I'll attack, type of growl. So Oliver did what he was trained to do after being threatened by such vicious creatures. He slowly dragged his hand up her thigh. He knew the spot; he knew the spot better than he knew the back of his hand. He moved his hand to the inside of her thighs. Then he spread her legs apart a little. Right on the inside, so close to the spot he dreams about burying himself in every night, but he starts tickling her.

Soon, she's writhing in her spot, trying to swat at the assaulting hand. Then she's laughing, really hard. And Oliver knows she's awake so he looks for her eyes and smiles when he sees her sleepy blue eyes shining at him.

"We overslept. The team is on their way over. Dig and Roy are here."

"What time is it?"

"It's twelve thirty."

"What!? No way! We have to get ready." She sat up abruptly.

Oliver took this time to memorize the way she looks in the morning. He's done it a thousand times before this, when they were teenagers, but she had dark hair back then. Now she's blonde but she looks the same. Her curls are going in a thousand different directions, the strap to her pajama shirt has slid off her shoulder. Her lips were bare and sleep was still heavily in her eyes. But she looked remarkably breathtaking.

"I forgot how much I liked you shirtless." Felicity said before she could stop herself.

"Get ready before you say something else that makes me want to pounce you." Oliver said, sliding out of bed and putting on the clothes he wore last night.

"I hope you know you're my bed slave from now on." Felicity said ridding herself from her clothes to go take a shower.

"Felicity, you're naked and I'm a male who hasn't had sex in over five years. I say this lovingly, please stop talking."

"I just mean, you have to sleep with me every night for the rest of our lives. You're warm, hard, body did wonders for me."

Before she knew it, she was pinned against a wall. She was completely naked, as she was about to go shower, and he only had his boxers on. He pressed his hips against hers. She's felt that hardness before, and just like before, she felt something deep inside her. She wanted him, from the feel of it, he wanted her too.

"That mouth of yours is going to get us both in a lot of trouble. Felicity, I want to bury myself deep inside of you and make you forget your name. I want to bend you over every single table and counter in this place and take you from behind until you can't walk. I want you to ride me so hard that you're sore for a week. I want you to ride my face until you physically can't orgasm again. I want to see those pretty lips of yours, painted in the red lipstick that you know drives me wild, wrapped around me, milking every ounce of semen out of me. And if you continue to talk like the way you are, I won't be able to contain myself any longer and we'll both be in so much trouble because we're not married. But you better believe the second we’re married, I will know every single last inch of your body. I will know what to do to drive you wild and you will scream my name so fucking loud the neighbors will complain."

She squirmed from under him. She suddenly forgot how to talk. She opened her mouth a few times and shut it every single time.

"Go shower." He said and she nodded her head and left without another word.

Oliver calmed himself enough to go get ready. He didn't have clothes here so he put the same ones on from last night. If he waited for her to get out of the shower, then he knows he would've taken her right then and there so he went and waited with Diggle. They were having a nice conversation about the things he missed while he was on the island when everyone else came in.

"Alright guys here's the plan. We're letting them sweat it out a little. I want us on the down low for a little bit. The Triad will start to think that they've won. During this time, we will be working on our fighting skills. Oliver would like to see how you guys fight so you'll probably all fight him. Also, he has some advice to give and it'll be nice for you all to listen and respect him. He has great abilities and a lot to teach." Felicity told the team.

"We have a time frame we need to get this done by. We have until the nineteenth of February. They'll be celebrating the Chinese New Year and will not be expecting an attack. Our main goal is China White. The leader of the Triad."

"Hold on. So we've been trying for the last five years to get this name and then you come back from an island and just have it?" Sara asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"My father had a list of the Triad members. When I got back from the island, my goal was going to be to go after them. But I found out that you guys took out a lot of their heavy hitters."

"Why didn't you give us that information when you got back? Why wait until now?" Laurel asked.

"I wanted Felicity to give up this crusade. I thought if she couldn't find the name then she would give up. I should've known better. But that's not the point. The point is, we need to be better trained when we go up against them. I've noticed some… mistakes by you guys that I want to help fix."

"How did you notice any if you haven't been out there with us?" Roy asked.

"Traffic cams. I pulled up some old footage that I deleted off of city's records but not off mine. Oliver asked when he could see you guys fight so I showed some raw footage." Felicity answered for him, sensing he wasn't ready for everyone else to know his secret.

"So let's get to work. The Triad is very trained and very dangerous. We need to perfect our moves if we want to stand a chance against them. China especially. I haven't had any run ins with her, but my father has and it was never pretty."

"So you're just gonna come back and be this great sensei and what? Expect us to wax on, wax off? We were fine without you." Roy said and Oliver clenched his fists.

He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Felicity grabbed his arm to stop him, effectively.

"I got this one. Roy, a word please." Felicity said to the younger man.

Roy followed her to the other room while Oliver stayed with the others. He looked at them expectantly. When none of them said anything, he spoke up.

"Listen, I know it's probably hard for you guys with me being back. I know I don't deserve this, and I know how hard you guys have worked these past five years without me. I want to help you stay alive out there. This is war, and if there's anything I can say about war, it's that there's always causalities. I want to make sure that our side has fewer ones. I'm the best option you guys have at staying alive. Before I left, I was considered the most dangerous man in Bratva. Who I was back then, would be terrified of who I am right now."

"Where's Felicity going to be while this whole thing is going down?"

"In a safe place. For her protection, that information will not be revealed to anyone."

"But you will know?"

"Yes."

"Why you and not us? We're a team."

"We are a team and until I know how trained you are; I will not tell anyone where she is. I will not betray her if I'm captured by the Triad and they torture me. I will not betray her if they threaten my family. They will not be able to get information out of me, no matter what they do. Can you all day the same?"

When he was meant with silence, he continued.

"We're not keeping her location a secret to piss you guys off on purpose. She's the one who pissed them off. So she needs the most protection." He added.

"That's understandable."

"So, I'm sure Oliver has explained everything to you guys. Training starts tomorrow. Take the rest of the day to process this. And thank you all for being so cooperative and understanding." Felicity said, coming back into the room.

"Of course Felicity. As Oliver said, he's our best option for staying alive during this whole thing." Laurel smiled at Felicity.

Everyone left, in exception to Felicity, Oliver, and Roy. Felicity stood awkwardly between the two. Roy was obviously not comfortable stepping back. For five years, he has been Felicity's number two. Now that Oliver's back, Roy had to step down to number three, well number four because Diggle was Oliver’s number two. He was trained to be one of the leaders and now he has to be a follower. It's a difficult transition for anyone. Especially someone as stubborn as Roy.

"Oliver," Felicity started, knowing Roy wouldn't start the conversation. "This is Roy Harper."

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said.

"You too."

"Roy here, was wondering if his training could start today. My father said he has a lot of potential, and that he was the closest you that he has ever seen."

"Okay. I just have to go home and change and grab a few things. We'll meet back here in an hour?"

"That sounds great." Felicity smiled.

Oliver nodded then left, Roy turned and glared at Felicity.

"It'll be fine."

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"He's very good at what he does."

"Doubt that. He's been gone for five years. I bet all of his skills are long forgotten."

"We'll see about that. Now go get changed. Or are you going to fight him in that red hoodie and jeans?"

Roy growled at her then left.

Felicity went to her study and started doing research on China White. She hit the motherlode. China White was a very wanted woman by just about every police force there was. If she was caught by the police, she would go away for a very long time.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver trains Roy, Felicity talks to her dad and Katrina Oliver talks to Moira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure this is the last chapter that will involve Russian because i am too lazy to keep translating it.

Felicity started thinking. If they could capture her and hand her over to the police, she'll probably rot in jail. She'd have maximum security. Maybe there won't be as many deaths because of the surprise attack.

Oliver walked in sometime later and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her head. He loves her so much.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this for Roy. He's just feeling a little unimportant to the team but he's family. He was the you when you weren't here."

"Maybe you should tell him he doesn't have to be me anymore. He can finally be himself. Find his own role in the family.”

“I’m afraid he might not know how too. His soul is so dark because of the things I made him do. It’s all my fault. The reason he is the way he is, is because of me.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. I don’t know him, but I know he wouldn’t blame you for any of this. The Triad is a threat, he knows that, I know that, Anatoly knows that. Roy wouldn’t blame you.”

“He’s right Blondie, I don’t blame you for any of this. This is all China White’s fault. And we will stop her. Don’t you dare blame yourself for me Felicity. I was trained by the Bratva, in Russia, to do everything my captain says, and you know I would speak up if I thought we were doing something pointless. The Triad needs to be stopped.” Roy said coming into the room.

“But-”

“No buts. You’re not taking the fall for me.” Roy smiled at her.

“Fine.”

The three of them walked to the training room. Felicity had designed the house herself, and made sure there was a good gym, a sound proof basement, and a training room. The team can come and go as they please. Oliver took out four bamboo sticks. Roy looked at him like he was crazy. 

“What the hell are we going to do with them?”

“Hand-eye-coordination.” Oliver responded throwing him two, “It’s simple, block my hits.” Oliver said, showing Roy how it was going to work.

After thirty minutes, and Roy getting hit over, what felt like, a thousand times, Roy was growing frustrated. He didn’t understand the point of this training session. Oliver said he was learning hand-eye-coordination, but it didn’t feel like he was learning anything. Well, he was learning how to take a beating. He was taking a good beating too; Oliver wasn’t going easy on him.

Felicity decided that she didn’t want to watch anymore. She excused herself from the room and went to call her father. She really needed to talk to him about something. She went to her office, shutting the door behind her so the team knows she’s not to be bothered.

“принцесса. To what do I owe the honor?” she heard her father’s voice on the other line. 

“Father, how have you been?” she smiled.

“Things are good here. Katrina misses you. All is well there yes?”

“Yes, sir. We have a name and a plan in motion. Oliver wants the team to be better prepared so he’s training them before we attack.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Now, the reason for your phone call.”

“Well, I don’t… I want to marry Oliver. I love him so much, and I don’t want to wait a year.”

“Have you talked to Oliver about this? The two of you can wed anytime you please.”

“This is weird talking to you about this. Can I talk to Katrina?” Felicity said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“Yes my dear, hold on.”

Felicity waited patiently while her father sent for Katrina. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her father, but there were somethings a girl needs her mother for, and since Katrina is the closest thing she has, she wants Katrina. The woman did hold a major part in raising her.

“Felicity, love, your father said you wanted to talk. About what?”

“Oliver.”

“You two found each other again, yes?”

“I think so.”

“How so?”

Felicity started explaining everything that happened from last night, until this morning, in the bedroom. Felicity wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside of her. She wanted to be his, but she wanted him to be hers too, and she didn’t know where they stood. Sure, they confessed their love for each other, but they didn’t really talk about what that meant. She wants to get married right away, did he? Or did he want to wait? She should ask him, but she was afraid of his answer. What if he didn’t want the same thing as her?

“I don’t know what to do.”

“You have to tell him.Он красив, но Оливер не так ярко в голове, когда дело доходит до вас. но этот человек любит вас больше, чем я когда-либо видел, что мужчина любит женщину.” 

“Я тоже его люблю.” Felicity smiled.

“Tell him. Теперь, больше об этом утром. Было жарко, да?”

“Katrina! This is not a conversation I’m having with you.”

“Fine. Fine. But know, I always had a feeling about you two.”

“What kind of feeling?”

“Watching you two during those summers, I could tell that it was true love between you two. There was no, he loves you more than you love him, or the other way around. You two loved each other from the start, which is something most people in this world do not get the honor of saying. Hold onto him, and be patient. He’s one of the good ones Felicity. Tell him how you are feeling, I promise you he won’t disappoint you.”

“Thank you Katrina.” Felicity sniffled, “I knew I needed to have this conversation with you and not my father.”

“You be good. I have to go now. Bye love.”

“Bye Katrina.”

Felicity took a moment to let the words Katrina said sink in. She can do this. Just tell Oliver that she wants to marry him as soon as possible. It’s easy. But she needed to go get something first. She left her office and went to her room. Walking in her closet, she went to the very back, and opened the trick wall back there, grabbing something she hasn’t seen in a really long time.

She placed it on her bed, and went to see if Oliver was finished training Roy for the day. She walked in the training room just in time to see Oliver block one of Roy’s blows, setting Roy up to snap his neck.

“You let your guard down and now you’re dead.” Oliver said.

“Every single move I do against you, you block and snap my neck.”

“Which is why we’re training.”

“Why don’t we call it a day? It’s been three hours.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun, right Roy?”

“I’ll be sure to get you a dictionary to look up the definition of fun. See you around Blondie.” Roy said, packing up and leaving.

Felicity walked over to Oliver and smiled at him, to which he returned, pulling her in for a kiss.

“I want to tell you something.” Felicity said.

“Okay.”

“But I want to show you something first.”

“Okay.” He said, dragging out the ‘O.’

Felicity grabbed his hand, leading him to her bedroom. He seen the small scrapbook sitting in the middle of her bed, before scanning the room for any possible threats.

“What’s that?”

“Don’t make fun of me okay? I was, seventeen I think, when I started this.”

“You have my word.”

“I started putting together a scrap book, of how I wanted our wedding to be. I planned it all, and put it in here. Seating chart, main courses, bridesmaids, I even guessed your groomsmen. I picked out red for my bridesmaids, and for basically everything else.”

“It looks nice. Why are you showing me this?” He asked, and, to be honest, Felicity didn’t like the way he said it.

She hesitated. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he was only pretending to want to be with her, to make it easier for the both of them. Maybe he didn’t love her at all.

“Felicity. Use your words. I’m good a reading you, but your face is blank.” Oliver said.

“I-I…” she stopped. She couldn’t do this, “I just wanted to show you it, in case you didn’t believe me when I said your mom lied to you all those years ago. Back then, I was ready to marry you. And I’m really happy we’re getting the chance to get to know each other again.”

“Yeah. I’ve been meaning to have a conversation with her about that. After I’m done here, I want to go and talk to her. See why she did what she did.”

“That seems important and I’ve got nothing left here for you to do.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Okay.”

Felicity smiled as he kissed her on top of the head and left. Then she put the book back in its hiding place, wondering why she took it out in the first place. Oliver had a year of freedom left. Of course he was going to use it to his advantage. Of course he didn’t want to get tied down, he was alone on that island for five years, why wouldn’t he want to go be with as many women as possible before he was forced to be tied down to one for the rest of his life. Just because he said he loved her, doesn’t mean anything.

 

Oliver is an idiot. He knew where she was going with that book, and he knew he had to stop her. Not because he didn’t want it. He couldn’t wait for Felicity to be his. He wanted to do it right, well, as right as an arranged marriage with your best friend can be. He wanted to pick out a ring, and take her on to a fancy dinner and put the ring in the dessert. He didn’t want her to show him her plans and be the one to suggest that they get married as soon as possible.

He seen the hurt look on her face as he left her room. He seen how her smile didn’t reach her eyes, and he wanted to tell her, but he also wanted to surprise her. They had been through so much together, something normal, like a marriage proposal, is something they deserved.

He was glad she brought up his mother though, because he seriously needs to talk with her. He forgot about it, honestly, but she was the reason he spent those five years in hell thinking the love of his life hated him. He needed to figure out why she was that way.

When he got to the mansion, his mother was in her study, going over paperwork for QC. When he returned from the island, he was happy to see his mother. Now, knowing that she was the reason for all the pain, he could hardly look at her.

“Why?” he asked, startling her.

“Why what dear?”

“Why did you let me believe that Felicity didn’t care about me?”

“What are you talking about?” Moira asked, looking up from her paperwork.

“That’s the game you want to play? Fine. She showed me the amount of work and thought she put into our wedding. But you let me believe she was miserable when she was happy and excited. You took that from me.”

“Oliver, you have to understand-”

“Well I don’t! I love Felicity more than you ever loved dad, and I know you see the way I look at her. I know you know how we feel about each other. Why can’t you accept that?”

“I can’t accept it Oliver. Felicity isn’t the right fit for you, I should know. I’m your mother. I raised you.”

“Bullshit. Raisa raised me and so did Karina.”

“I’m sorry you do not see where I am coming from-”

“You haven’t told me where you’re coming from. Just saying that Felicity and I aren’t meant to be, doesn’t explain anything.”

“She is a smart woman and she’s beautiful. But she is unpredictable. She thinks too much with her emotions and in this world, that’s something that will get her killed. Does she care about you or does she want the title and power?”

“She wouldn’t do that, Anatoly is the most powerful man in this Family and she’s his daughter. She has power on her own. Believe it or not, she cares about me, Thea, and even you, though I would understand if she didn’t. I’m going to give you two choices, accept mine and Felicity’s relationship and have me in your life, or continue on like this and never hear from me again.”

“I’m sorry Oliver, that you felt the need to give me an ultimatum. Of course I want you in my life. I will do my best to be nicer to her.”

“She’s not a bad person.”

“I know she’s not, she’s an incredible woman.”

“Thank you, mom. This really means a lot to me.”

Moira pulled her son in for a hug. She didn’t realize her not liking Felicity would have a major impact on Oliver. She could try to be nice to the girl, for Oliver’s sake. Felicity did help Thea when she was absent from her own daughter’s life, and it doesn’t seem like Felicity is going anywhere soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You have to tell him. Он красив, но Оливер не так ярко в голове, когда дело доходит до вас. но этот человек любит вас больше, чем я когда-либо видел, что мужчина любит женщину." You have to tell him. He is handsome, but Oliver is not so bright in his head when it comes to you. but this man loves you more than I have ever seen a man love a woman."
> 
> "“Я тоже его люблю.” Felicity smiled. "I love him too."
> 
> “Tell him. Теперь, больше об этом утром. Было жарко, да?” "Tell him, now, more about this in the morning. It was hot, yes.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to describe this chapter. it's a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i rushed through their wedding because, again, i was too lazy to write it. everything important happens after it so i just needed to get it over with. Things start getting interesting next chapter though.

Laurel grunted as her back hit the ground, once again. Oliver was really giving it to them. Maybe they all needed more training than they thought. But really, was Oliver the best option to train them? Was he really that good, or was he just better than the rest of them?

“Have you ever trained anyone before?” Laurel asked as Oliver helped her off the ground.

“Why?”

“Because the only thing I’m learning is how many times you can kick my ass.”

“I’m trying to teach you skills, defense, balance. None of which you guys are attaining.”

“So, you’re telling me that you have the skills, defense and balance to train us all? What makes you so good?”

“You’ve always been one to ask questions Laurel. I want you all to come on the mat and attack me.”

“Are you insane?”

“Probably. Just come on. On your feet. You too Tommy.”

Tommy, Laurel, Diggle, Roy and Sara stood, surrounding Oliver. Then they all attacked. It was quite the scene, really. The five of them against him. Oliver was able to sense their moves beforehand and was easily able to block it. The first one down was Laurel, followed by Tommy, Sara, Roy, then it was just him and Diggle. Diggle had an advantage because he’s been training with Oliver in the basement. The two sparred for a little while before Oliver was able to knock him down, while saying,

“Your balance is off.”

“Are you some sort of machine?” Tommy asked.

“No. I can read my opponent. I knew what you were going for, probably before you did. Now, who wants to be next?”

“Oh no, we’ve been going at it for five hours. We’re done for the day.” Sara said gathering her things, as Felicity walked in, “He’s all yours now.” She added, walking past the other blonde.

Felicity smiled at Oliver, not her smile, Oliver noticed, but one the others would see as genuine enough. As the others left the room, she walked closer to Oliver. She was unsure about everything regarding him. Did he want to be with her? Was loving her a burden that he bared? Did she make him happy?

“Use your words Felicity.”

“Thea called, she wants to do lunch tomorrow.”

“Okay. Are you coming?”

“No. I told her I have a lot to do.”

“Felicity-”

“Now that I have her name, there’s a lot of information I can dig up on China White.”

“Felicity-” Oliver said moving even closer to her.

“And the more information I have, the easier it’ll be to take her down.”

“Felicity-”

“And the easier it’ll be to take her down will be helpful to you guys so-”

“FEL-LIC-ITY!”

“What?” by this time, there were face to face, well, face to chest, Oliver towered over her, but he was looking down at her.

“I love you. You know that right? And I don’t want to be with anyone else. I can’t wait for the day to claim you as mine. But we’ve been through so much together already. I want one normal thing out of our relationship. I want to do everything right by you because you deserve it.”

“I don’t want it to be right. I want it to be you and me. I don’t care about right or wrong, I just want to be with you forever.”

“Then let’s get married. I know you planned and planned-”

“We were different people back then. We don’t need a flashy wedding. As long as you and I are the ones saying ‘I do’ that’s all that matters. To each other of course, I don’t want you saying it to anyone else.” Felicity smiled.

“I don’t want to say that to anyone else but you.” He smiled then kissed her.

“I think you should train me. Nothing too wild, but I would like to be able to defend myself if something happens in this war of ours.”

“Sounds fair.”

Of course, with Felicity, Oliver was more careful, and more handsy. He didn’t want her to get hurt, but she really could pack a punch. She was a ball of dynamite, and a quick learner. Of course she was, she was smart. He only went over defensive moves with her, he doesn’t want her attacking anyone. They were simple counter attack moves in case someone does come after her.

Oliver really worked the team hard, but his training was effective. They were all doing so much better than before. Roy was actually eager to learn what Oliver had to teach. He became Oliver’s protege, so to speak, which made Felicity happy because she and Roy had become close while Oliver was away.

Oliver still went out as the vigilante at night time, just to keep up appearances. He took out more Triad members as well as low life criminals. When he got back from the island, he thought he would just be crossing names off a list, but there is so much more to that now. He has seen just how bad his city has gotten and he wants to make it as safe as possible for people. Getting the Triad out of the way would be one major leap towards this goal of his.

Oliver and Felicity had worked on their relationship. It took a few more talks, but they had voiced all of their concerns and doubts and worked through them. Their wedding was back on, as she and Oliver had picked out a ring together. Oliver wanted to surprise her, so he blind folded her and took her to a jewelry store, which was shut down until they decided on one, and proposed. He had the woman remove all the prices so Felicity wasn’t influenced by prices. Even though she is just as rich as him, she is very cautious about spending his money. She’d rather it be hers.

So a small wedding was held in December. Well, as small a wedding as a Queen/Bratva Princess wedding can be. Thea was her maid of honor, and Laurel and Sara were bride’s maids. Tommy was the best man and Diggle and Roy were groomsmen. It was held in Russia, at Anatoly’s estate, with Karina and Anatoly there to give Felicity away, as well as the entire Bratva family. Felicity was glowing in her dress and Oliver looked edible in his tux.

He kept her on the dance floor most of the night, swaying to the music, reminiscing about their childhood. It wasn’t the dream wedding she planned when she was younger, but it was perfect to her in every single way.

They agreed on a small honeymoon, in the mountains, because Oliver wasn’t feeling any islands. During that week, Diggle had donned the vigilante costume, so no one would be suspicious. It was a nice get away, as Felicity loves the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i stole the ring idea from sweet home Alabama. sue me :)


	23. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon festivities, AKA sexy times  
> THEN REALLY INTERESTING CONVERSATION!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i lied to you this chapter has russian in it but it translates to "You are perfect my Queen" so i can promise you from here on out, there is no more russian!!!

Oliver walked into the living room of their cabin in the mountains, to find his wife sitting on the sofa, reading a book he didn’t bother looking at the title. He pouted, like a little kid, Oliver Queen pouted. Why? Well that was simple. He wanted to fuck the brains out of that pretty little head of hers. But what was she doing? She was reading.

So, being the desperate man he is, it’s seriously been over five years for him, he walks over to the couch, sits down, closer than necessary to his sexy wife, and slips the book from her hand. Felicity’s eyes go wide with anger, as she turns to Oliver.

“I was at a good part!”

“I’m sorry. Do you want it back?”

“Yes!”

“That’ll be one kiss please.” Oliver said.

“You are a dork.”

“Says the one reading on vacation, no, not vacation, our HONEYMOON.”

“Well, what are you supposed to do on a honeymoon? It’s not like there’s an itinerary for honeymoons.”

“You want to know what we are supposed to do on a honeymoon?”

“Yes!”

Oliver threw the book behind him and pounced on her, careful not to crush her. Her eyes went wide, and Oliver hesitated. He didn’t want to force her, or hurt her, or do anything she was uncomfortable with. He loves her and respects her, but he still wants her body. He’s craved it since they were teenagers.

“Is this okay?”

“What are we doing?”

“I’m hoping to make love to you. I’ve waited a long time for this.”

“I’ll probably be bad at it.” Felicity tried to laugh it off.

“Hey, I’ll be the judge of that. But I’m telling you, we fit together, soul, mind, and we’ll fit together body. You were made for me, and I’ll spend the rest of our lives proving that to you if you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you.” She said, and reached up to kiss him.

Oliver met her half way, effectively letting her lay back down, so she wasn’t straining that neck he couldn’t wait to mark. He took over, dominating her mouth, exploring every inch of it, while his hands roamed her body. He loves her body.

Soon, Felicity felt herself being lifted from the couch. His brute strength never ceases to amaze her. The trip to the bedroom was all a blur for Felicity. There were clothes being stripped, walls being used for support, and marks being left. Then, Felicity found herself, laying on the bed, with nothing but panties on, and Oliver’s mouth over her right nipple, doing wonders to her body, wonders she didn’t even know were possible. Her body responded to every touch, kiss, lick, suck, and mark Oliver gave her. She was his, and her body knew that.

Oliver started kissing down her body, loving the way she arched up to his kiss. He hooked his thumbs in her panties and slowly slid them down her leg, touching every inch of her sexy legs as possible. Felicity let out a whimper as Oliver’s hands left her legs. The sound sending blood straight to a certain body part of Oliver’s; one he thought was hard enough. Apparently not.

“If you don’t want this to go any further, Королева, now is the time because I’m going to devour you.” He said, sending shivers down Felicity’s body, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Oliver.

“I’m yours.” She breathed.

Those words were the only thing Oliver needed to hear. He brought his face down, between her legs, instantly groaning at how well her body responded to him. He used his whole mouth to give her pleasure, but when his mouth enclosed over a sensitive spot, Felicity came undone. Oliver quickly backed away, replacing his mouth with his thumb, to watch her. He decided that if he could only see one thing for the rest of his life, it would be Felicity’s orgasms. Everything from her cute little moans, to her sheet-filled fists was worth waiting for, and Oliver waited a long time for this.

“вы совершенны моя королева.” Oliver said as she was coming down from that amazing high.

He kissed back up her body, having already memorized it, to her perfect lips. He kissed her ferociously as her legs spread to accommodate his body. They fit together like a puzzle. They’re curves and edges working together to become one.

Holding himself on one arm, Oliver took his boxers off with the other, with a little help from Felicity. She could feel him at her entrance and her eyes went wide. Oliver noticed immediately, and paused.

“This is going to hurt, and you are going to bleed, but the pain will subdue, and pleasure will take its place. If it’s too much, let me know, if I’m going to fast, let me know, if it hurts, let me know, if I’m going to hard, let me know, if I’m not going hard or fast enough, let me know.” he smirked a little.

“Don’t be embarrassed about this, or scared. I want you to enjoy this as much as I will. But you have to tell me if and when you’re uncomfortable okay? Promise right now that you’ll tell me.”

“I promise.”

“We’re going to go slow.” He said.

He slowly entered her. What Felicity found out that night was that he was a passionate, gentle, caring love maker. He always made sure she was okay, always searched her eyes for doubts, and read her body.

Like he said, the pain soon turned into pleasure, pleasure she’s never even imagined before. Their hips met, thrust for thrust, as their bodies were in sync with each other. Gradually, Oliver built up a mind blowing speed, keeping in mind that this was her first time and he didn’t want to hurt her.

He could tell she was as close as he was by her moans and sexy expression. A couple more thrusts, and she was moaning his name, and soon after he was grunting hers, filling her completely with his fluids. He stayed inside of her for a little longer, before sliding out and rolling off of her. He stood, picking her up with him.

“How do you have energy after that? I’m out for the count.”

“Stamina, baby, and we’re going to have fun building yours, and showing you just how much we can do with that body of yours.”

“Mm, sounds fun.” She mumbled into his naked chest.

He placed her in the bath tub, turning on the water, hot, but not enough to burn her. He kissed her head as he turned to go.

“You’re not staying?”

“I have to do something, but I’ll be right back.” He smiled at her.

Felicity leaned back in the tub. She felt a little sore in all the right places and she was tired. By the time Oliver returned, having changed the sheets, Felicity was sleeping. He lifted her from the tub and dried her off before placing her in bed.

 

Oliver woke first with an arm full of naked blonde woman, and thought it was possibly the best way to ever wake up. He decided to wake her up in a very fun way, by burying his face between her legs. He knew she was sore from last night, so he was very gentle with her. Soon enough, she started softly moaning, her hands instinctively roaming her body, trying to get a release. He looked up and found she was cupping her own breasts, in her sleep. 

“Oliver,” she mumbled sleepily, “keep going baby. Don’t stop.” 

Oliver found himself going as fast as his mouth could possibly move. The next time he looked up, her blue eyes were wide, with a sexy craze in them that drove him wild. 

“I need you.” She said breathlessly, and Oliver gave her one last suck on her clit, before kissing up her body. They remained in bed for the rest of the morning. 

He felt her stretch. He was currently resting his head on her stomach, her fingers running through his hair. He placed a tender kiss on her stomach. 

“Felicity?”

“Hm?”

“We didn’t use any protection and Bratva doesn’t allow female birth control.” 

“Do you think we conceived?” 

“It’s a possibility.”

“Is that a bad thing.” She asked, fingers stopping. 

He pulled away from her to look at her beautiful face. 

“I think a human, half you, half me, all amazing, would be great. Would it be a littler sooner than what we planned, yeah, but it doesn’t change the fact that I want it all with you Felicity.” 

“Not the answer I was expecting, but a great answer none the less.” She whispered before kissing him tenderly. 

“We haven’t eaten anything since yesterday. Let me cook you something.” 

“But you’re so warm.” 

“If my kids in there, he needs to be strong and healthy.”

“It could be a girl you know. It’s also a possibility that I’m not even pregnant! It’s still waaay to early to tell.” 

“Doesn’t matter. You still need to eat.” He said rolling off the bed.

He gave her a wink before pulling pants on and walking out of the room. He prepared them a light brunch. After brunch, they took a walk in the show. Despite growing up in Russia, Felicity really loved the snow. She liked that their little cabin was isolated and that no one was near them. She loved having Oliver to herself. 

“I don’t wanna go back.”

“We have to. We have to take care of the triad.” 

“I want to stay in this bubble forever.” 

“We’ll get back to the bubble. I promise.” 

“We won’t though. The Bratva will pop this bubble the moment we go back. I did my best while you were away, but I couldn’t stop it. The Bratva is corrupt now. They are no longer a brotherhood. All they care about is drugs and money. They’ve murdered innocent people. They made me make our guys murder innocent people.” 

“What if I told you I had a plan to end it all?”

“What do you mean? End what?”

“Mobs controlling our city.” 

Felicity stopped walking and looked at him. Was he crazy? 

“Are you serious right now? Oliver that is a death sentence. Not to mention treason. You’ll die.”

“If I get caught. And even if I do, you’ll be free, Tommy, Laurel, Diggle, Roy. They’ll all be free.”

“Please tell me you’re not actually considering this.”

“Felicity, when my dad and I got caught in that storm, he told me a lot about the Bratva that I hadn’t known before. And I’m starting to think the Gambit was no accident. My father knew things. Things that could get him killed.” 

“But why risk you? I heard my father talk so highly of you. He was excited about you becoming captain.” 

“I don’t know. There are a lot of gaps that I haven’t figured out yet.”

“What did your father tell you exactly?”

“He told me that the Bratva has been compromised and that it wasn’t the brother hood he remembered. It was becoming dirty and killing innocent people. Malcolm Merlyn is power hungry despite not having much power and is planning something terrible that the Bratva is going to let happen. I plan to seize power and take over and then disband the Bratva.”

“What’s your plan?” 

Oliver went into details of his plan. His father left him a book with not only triad members written in it, but the people who funded Malcolm's plan. Slowly, he’s been taking those people out, and pulling their funds one by one but he was running out of time. He didn’t know when Malcolm was going to strike. 

“I can help. I’m a hacker and Malcolm is stupid enough to do it all electronically. I can hack into his account and drain all the funds.” 

“You understand that your father has to die right?” 

“I think it’ll be better this way. If he is planning something terrible that will kill millions, then he needs to be stopped. I don’t know when the Bratva turned so corrupted. I remember how beautiful the brotherhood was.” 

“I can’t do it as Oliver Queen though.”

“So the vigilante is going to be handling this problem.” 

“Yes.” 

“Can we wait to do this until after we take down the triad?” 

“Yeah. We have to. Malcolm Merlyn's plan will take time and we need to prepare.” 

“What can I do to help?” 

“I want you as far away from this as possible. If one thing goes wrong, the whole plan fails and everyone dies. I’m not letting you die for this.”

“For better or worse remember? I’m not living without you again. It was the worst five years of my whole life. Why don’t you understand that? I’m not the girl you left behind anymore either. I wasn’t raised as a fighting soldier, but I was raised a soldier nonetheless. I have skills you can use. Skills no one else on our team has. I went to MIT, remember? I know my way around a computer pretty well.”

“Fine. But you’re staying in the bunker.” 

“Fine. See. Compromise. It’s a good part of this marriage.” She smiled lovingly at her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where i leave you, loves, for i do not have enough written to post another chapter.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel, training, bugging. I still suck at summaries

Later that night, as they were tangled up in each other in bed, Felicity couldn’t stop thinking about Laurel. Not in the way she was thinking about Oliver. But she wanted to know what she was to him. She was obviously something if he first reached out to her when he came back. All her doubt coming back. Did he really want to be with her, or did he want to be with Laurel?

“What are you thinking about? And don’t say nothing.” 

“It’s nothing. Really.”

“I’m really good at reading you and I can tell whatever you’re thinking about is bothering you. So please tell me.”

“I don’t want to start a fight.” He looked at her confused before she continued. 

“Do you love Laurel?”

“Yeah. I love Laurel like I love Tommy. And Digg. And Sara. I do not love Laurel like I love you.”

“Then why did you get with her when you first came back?” 

“I already told you, it meant nothing.” 

“Still. Humor me please.”

“I got with Laurel when I first came back because I couldn’t have you. I thought, wrongly, that you had gotten over me and that you wouldn’t want the man I’ve become. And Laurel was just there. She’s always been just there. But I couldn’t get it up without thinking about you Felicity. I couldn’t even finish. I didn’t want to be with Laurel, I wanted to be with you. But I also wanted normalcy and being with you would’ve been just that and since I couldn’t have you, I figured I already had Laurel so there must be some type of normalcy there. But there wasn’t. I left her soon after I realized that but she didn’t want to let go.” 

“What does that mean?”

“I told her not to come to Russia with us. I didn’t want her there but she insisted. I already ended things with her but she wouldn’t listen. I know I should’ve stuck up for you more, but I heard that you could handle yourself now. I didn’t want you to get mad at me for defending you. These aren’t excuses. I shouldn’t have gotten with Laurel when I came back. I was stupid. I still am stupid. Stupid enough to believe that I can make you happy and too selfish to let you go.”

“You do make me happy Oliver. I was just trying to understand. I would understand if you loved Laurel though. She’s pretty and smart and so strong and independent.”

“She is pretty but you’re beautiful and hot and sexy and the smartest person I’ve ever met. Laurel’s physically strong, you’re emotionally and physically strong. You don’t need anyone. Laurel does. She’s not independent, you are.”

“No. I need you.” 

“No you don’t.”

“You’ve seen what you not being here did to me.”

“I’m telling you Felicity, you’re way better at living without me than I am without you. I almost gave up a million times on that island.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

"I want to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“But you’re not allowed to look at me differently after I tell you.”

“Okay.”

“Those five years I was away, were hell. I wasn’t alone on the island. My first year there...”

And he told her everything that happened to him on the island, from Fyers and his men, to Ivo and the mirakuru. Thankfully, he was able to destroy the mirakuru before anyone was injected with it. 

“You survived all of that?”

“No. There’s more. I wasn’t just on the island. I spent a year in Hong Kong, working for Amanda Waller-“

“I’ll kill her.” 

“Stop starting wars with people. We don’t need a war against Argus.” 

“She knew we were missing you.” 

“Let me finish telling you about Hong Kong first.”

He told her everything from the omega outbreak to even having to come to Starling City for a while. He was nervous to share that part with her because he knew she would say-

“If you were in Starling City, you should’ve come home.”

“Amanda said she’d kill everyone. I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“We could’ve stopped her.” 

“No we couldn’t. She had the omega. She was going to drop it in Starling City and kill millions.” 

“I hate her.”

“She told me that if I can do this and complete her mission, I’d be able to go home. So I competed the mission but I wasn’t ready to go home. I was afraid of what I was walking into. I was afraid you had moved on and that you guys wouldn’t recognize me anymore. I’ve killed so many people on that island in order to survive.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come looking for you.”

“Hey. I wouldn’t have wanted you too. You were safe here.”

“I love you so much Oliver. Don’t leave me again. Ever.”

“I promise I’m not going anywhere.” He gave her the smile meant only for her and kissed her deeply. 

They spent the rest of the night tangled in each other. 

 

Felicity was right though. As soon as they landed back in Starling City, their bubble was popped. They had a month left before it was war with the Triad and they still needed training. Felicity had important Bratva business to attend too while Oliver gathered the soldiers to prep them more. He told them all to meet in the training area at Felicity’s house. Well, I guess it was his house now too. They hadn’t really talked about living arrangements. He made a mental note to discuss that tonight. 

Laurel, Tommy, Sara, Diggle, and Roy were all sitting on the training mats talking. None of them heard Oliver come in. 

“I wish there was a way to end it all.” Sara said. 

“What do you mean?” John asked. 

“The Bratva. I don’t want this to be my whole entire life. I feel like there’s something more for me out there.”

“The only way out is to die.” Laurel said. 

“I think, if we got enough people, we could over throw the Bratva.”

“That would mean killing Anatoli and that would mean you’d have to kill Felicity and that would mean you’d have to kill Oliver. And, honestly, I’d rather go up against The Triad than Oliver.” Tommy said. 

“Not to mention he’s trained us so he knows all of our moves.” Roy said. 

“Also, not to mention that we grew up with Ollie. He’s our friend. I don’t know about any of you, but I don’t have the stomach to kill him.” 

“I think we can all agree that a life outside of the Bratva would be nice, but it’s impossible unless we-“ Diggle started saying. 

“Unless you get Oliver and Felicity on your side.” Oliver finished for him, making his presence known to the group. 

“We’re sorry Ollie. We didn’t know you were here.” Sara said, jumping to her feet. 

“The only thing I have to say to that is, I spent five years on an island where I was put through hell day in and day out. Not only do I have Bratva training, I know how to survive anything. I was cut, burned, shot, stabbed, killed and brought back to life and anything else you could think of. You would all be a fool to try and kill me.”

“We know and we’re sorry.” 

“Training is done for the day. Meet me at Verdant. Eight o'clock sharp. Don’t be late.” Oliver said and walked out, trying to find his wife. 

If the others wanted out, it wouldn’t have to just be them in this alone. He could create an army. An army of soldiers with Bratva training to take down the Bratva? That would need to change. He’ll need help giving them different training. And he knows just the right person to call. But first, he needs to get his wife’s permission. He wanted to be open and honest with Felicity. 

He found her in her study. Going crazy looking for something. He stood at the doorway, amused for a little, before deciding to make himself known. 

“Hey baby. Do you remember what we talked about on our honeymoon about-“

“The fun times were going to have making babies? How could I forget? The things you said you’d do to me. You drive me crazy Oliver Queen.” Felicity said, without looking at him.

He knew something was up because they didn’t really discuss that. He described the things he was going to do to her, but not on her honeymoon. 

“Felicity?”

She finally turned around and the look in her eyes scared him. Something was wrong. He was by her side in a second, trying to understand but she wouldn’t talk. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just really really missed you today. Have a seat honey. Let me show you how much I missed you.” She said leading him to a chair. 

She climbed onto of his lap and started kissing his neck. Then she got to his ear and whispered, very softly, he wasn’t sure if he heard her or not. 

“My study has been bugged. We’ve been compromised.” Then she bit down and pulled at his ear lobe. 

“I love when you whisper dirty things in my ear. But there’s something at the club that I need to show you.” 

“I need to find something here first.”

“What did you lose? Maybe I can help you find it.” Oliver said, playing along with her. 

“I didn’t loose anything. I’m pretty sure I saw a spider run across my desk. You know how much I hate bugs.” 

Oliver nodded and got on the floor to look under the desk. Rookies always plant the bug under the desk or a table. 

“Well, this isn’t the bug you were looking for but come look at this one.” Oliver said when he found the little black device under the pull out part where her keyboard sits. 

“Would you look at that.”

“Have this dusted for fingerprints. I’ll be sure to pay a visit to whoever planted this here.” Oliver said. 

Once they found it, Felicity was able to hack into it and shut it down. The serial number traced it back to someone who was already dead so they were at a dead end. Someone must’ve bugged the office while they were on their honeymoon. 

“I’ll have to go through the whole house to see if anywhere else is bugged.”

“Can you start with the training room?”

“Why?”

“It’s what I came in here to talk to you about. There’s no more bugs in here right?” 

“No. We’re safe.” 

“There are others, Tommy, Laurel, Sara, Roy, and John who want out of the Bratva and I bet there would be even more. We can start an army of our own. I’m heading over to verdant around eight to tell them about the vigilante and the plan.”

“Okay. Here let me see your phone. I’m going to put an alert on your phone so you’ll know if there’s a bug in the room. If we divide the house up, it’ll get done faster. I’ll take the top half, you take the bottom, and we’ll meet in the middle.” Felicity said handing back his phone. 

Luckily, the basement wasn’t bugged, but their bedroom was. So whoever bugged them, was only interested in their conversations. Not anything else. It seemed personal to Felicity. She’ll get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is my awful attempt at figuring out why i made Oliver get with Laurel when he got back. i know it's terrible, you don't have to tell me, but its too late to go back and change it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Who is bugging Oliver and Felicity?


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slade and tempest and matching glocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so i did a thing where i put slade in here and im can't for the life of me remember if he was in the beginning of this so sorry if he is and sorry i cant really write him that good.

At 8 sharp, Oliver found his small team sitting at the bar at verdant. Felicity was by his side. They all had eager, yet curious looks on their faces. Oliver looked at Felicity who looked at her phone. 

“No bug. We’re safe here.”

“Someone bugged Felicity’s study and our bedroom.”

“It wasn’t me!” They all spoke at once. 

“We’re not blaming you. Give your phones to Felicity. She’ll put an alert on them so you’ll know if there’s a bug in the room or not. If there is, anything you say can be heard by someone else so speak carefully.”

“Is that all? That’s what you wanted to tell us?” Roy asked, looking disappointed. 

“No. I brought you all here to tell you that I’m the guy in the hood. I’m the vigilante. I’ve been going after the Triad and other low life criminals. That’s why I knew there was sloppiness on your side because I’ve seen it first hand.”

“And why’d you bring us here?” Laurel asked. 

“To show you something and to introduce you to someone.” Oliver said walking towards the basement of the club. The group followed. 

They descended the stairs and Oliver turned on the light. In the middle of the room stood a very large man with an eye patch. He had jeans and a dark fitted tee shirt on with combat boots. Felicity stood behind Oliver. She’s not scared of many people but Slade Wilson was just added to the list. 

“This is Slade Wilson. A friend of mine from the island.” 

“Good to see ya kid.” His voice was just as intimidating as the rest of him. 

“Slade. This is John Diggle. Tommy Merlyn, Sara and Laurel Lance, and Roy Harper.” 

“Where’s Felicity? Don’t tell me you survived hell and didn’t get the girl?” 

“I married the girl.” Oliver smiled and grabbed her hand and pulling her to his side. He could sense she was scared of Slade. Which he found odd considering she’s Bratva. 

“Prettier than the picture.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Wilson.” Felicity said, even though she was intimidated, her voice didn’t falter. 

“I can see the fire in her. Ya did good kid. Now, would you mind telling me what I’m doing here?”

“I have a plan, we have a plan,” Oliver said gesturing towards Felicity, “to over throw the Bratva. We can’t do that as Bratva soldiers so we need you to train them like you trained me on the island. They have roughly the same skills that I had. They’re just-“

“Not as good.” Sara finished for him. 

“I’m not connected with the Russian mob, kid, but even I know that’s stupid on your part.”

“The plan is pretty foolproof.” 

“Let’s hear it then.” Slade said. 

“Right well, before that. I did some digging, Oliver, on what you told me on the honeymoon,” Felicity started, heading for Oliver’s computers, “and I think I might have found something connected with what you said about Malcolm.”

“Malcolm as in my father, Malcolm?”

“Yes. He’s planning to level the glades.” 

“You better have proof of this Felicity.”

“Watch your tone with me.” Felicity fired back in a voice no one ever wants to mess with. 

“There’s the fire I saw.” Slade smiled. 

“Anyway. He’s building an earthquake machine. That’s why he needed all that money and those names in that book your father gave you, are the people who are funding it. Now, I was able to hack into the funding and drain every last penny. But not before I found something else. Your mother, Oliver, set up an off shore account with a pretty hefty chunk of money in it. When I traced it, I found a building under the name Tempest. Does that name mean anything to you?” 

“No. Felicity, slow down. My head is starting to hurt.” 

“I know it’s a lot to take in. It’s all very confusing and so well put together, it took years for them to create this. Anyway, I figured you say no because Moira Queen is as shady as they come so I did even more digging and found out where this Tempest is and I have an address for you to go. Though I think Tempest is the name of the whole organization. It’s a pretty shitty name if you ask me.”

“Felicity. The address.”

“Right. I have it and am ready to go when you are.”

“What?”

“I’m coming with you.” 

“Felicity-“

“I’ll be in the car. Slade, it was nice meeting you. I hope you can train these guys good.”

“Wait. You never mentioned what the plan was.” Tommy called out.

“The plan is to stop it all and kill both of our fathers and then blow up the Russia house. But first we take out the Triad.” Felicity said walking up the steps. 

“I guess that means I have to go. We’ll talk more about it another time. There’s obviously more to that.” Oliver said following Felicity, ignoring Slade’s laugh. 

Felicity drove through the city. She and Oliver at a comfortable silence. Both of them trying to prepare themselves for whatever might be in that warehouse.When they left the city, Oliver grew curious. He knew better than to ask Felicity questions when she had that look on her face because she’s lost in her own world and wouldn’t hear him. They drove 45 minutes outside of Starling City before a secluded warehouse came into their field of vision. They looked at each other. 

“What do you thinks in there?” Felicity whispered. 

“I have no idea. But we’re going to find out.” Oliver said. 

Looking around, it seemed like there was no one around. No cars. No guards at the door. Hopefully there were none inside either. Both Felicity and Oliver made their way to the back of the car. Felicity popped the trunk and Oliver lifted up the false bottom. They got out their his and hers glocks that Tommy had gotten them as a wedding present. Yes, hers was pink, just because she’s Bratva, doesn’t mean she hates colors. Don’t underestimate her though, she’ll sill put a bullet in you, even if it’s not where she’s aiming. They loaded them at the same time, and hid them in the waistband of their pants. Well, his pants and her skirt.

Slowly, they made their way up the stairs to the door. Felicity was met with an electronic lock that required a password. While she pulled her phone out to hack it, Oliver typed in ‘Tempest’ and when they didn’t work, he tried ‘Oliver,’ and when they didn’t work he tried ‘Thea’ and when that didn’t work, something inside of him told him to try ‘Robert,’ and the lock clicked open. 

“You ready?” Oliver asked Felicity. 

“More then I’ll ever be.” 

He walked in front of her while she watched his back. There were few people Oliver could trust enough to watch his back, Felicity being one of them. He trusts her with his whole life. 

“We’re clear. There’s no one in here. It’s completely dark.” 

“The blueprints say a light switch should be riiiiight...here.” Felicity said flicking on the switch. 

Soon light flooded the place and Oliver froze. He heard Felicity’s gasp from behind him as she squeezed his arm. Looking down, he saw the remains of the Queen’s Gambit.   
A million thoughts flashed through Oliver’s mind. The first one being that he and his father were put on that boat, for one purpose. To die. His mother sabotaged their trip to China and he was going to find out why. 

“Oliver. Talk to me please.”

“She wanted us dead.”

“Who?”

“My mother. She wanted me and my father to get on that boat. She sentenced me to hell on that island for the last five years. FOR WHAT!?” 

“Let’s go talk to her.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near her right now Felicity. I’ll drop you back off at verdant. I want you to do anything you can to find anything on this.”

“Oliver-“

“I mean it Felicity. I don’t know what this is and I’m not letting you anywhere near it. I’m not strong enough to live without you.”

“And I am? Oliver these past five years have been hell for me too. I lost who I was when the Gambit went down even though I wasn’t on it. I still don’t know if I’ll ever be whole but being with you again, fills me with something that I haven’t felt in years and if I lose you… I…I wouldn’t be able to go through all of that again. Please be careful. I will go to Verdant and fill everyone in and get them better familiarized with the plan, but you are going to call me as soon as you’re done with your mother so I know you’re coming home.”

“Deal.”

“Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moiraaaaaa, you got some 'splainin to doooooo


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes to get answers, but gets put in the hospital instead? Felicity confronts Moira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, here’s a new chapter. Any and all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy :)

She let him drive back to Verdant. After a quick kiss, she got out and went into the basement of the club. When she got to the bottom step, she saw Slade lay Diggle out flat on his back. Digg hit the ground with a grunt. 

“Your footing is off.” Slade said, helping Diggle up. 

“You and Oliver must be close for you to just drop everything for him and come here.” Sara said. 

“When I found Oliver on the island, or, when he found me, he put me in a choke hold, and then almost kicked my ass. He was ready to kill me but I was able to block one of his moves and get him to calm down a little. We started trading stories and before I knew it, he became a brother. He saved my life on that island, so this is the least I can do for him.” 

“How’s training going?” Felicity asked walking towards the computers. 

“Good.” 

“What was at the warehouse?”

“The Queen’s Gambit.” 

“Are they making a new one?” 

“No. Dollars to donuts says Malcolm and Moira are working together and I have this feeling my father is in the loop too. But I’m going to get to the bottom of it.”

“Wait. So they just went out to the north China sea and salvaged the remains?”

“I know it doesn’t make sense. Oliver is on his way to confront Moira about it as we speak.” 

 

Oliver was stopped at a red light. He was the only car on the road at this time of night. There were a thousand thoughts going through his head. What is his mother planning? Did she want him to die? Is she in bed with Malcolm Merlyn? And many many many more questions ran through his brain but he couldn’t come up with an answer to them.

The light turned green, and he had been so lost in thought, he didn’t even notice the head lights of the SUV coming from his side until it was too late. They t-boned the car, on the drivers side, sending it rolling to the other side of the road, stopping upside down. The SUV sped away, no one seeing anything. The last thing Oliver could make out, was the license plate. MM-8315. Then his world went black. 

 

Felicity was still at Verdant, waiting for Olvier to call her or come back. It shouldn’t have taken this long. She knows she told Oliver she wouldn’t go there but she had too. What if something happened to him? Or what if Oliver snapped and ran? She needed to find him to make sure he was okay. She just reached for her keys when her phone rang. It was a number she didn’t recognize. 

“Hello?” 

“Felicity Smoak?”

“It’s Felicity Queen now, but this is she.”

“Mrs. Queen, so sorry about that. My name is Tyler Fields and I’m Chief Of Surgery at Starling General. Your husband, Oliver Queen, was just involved in a hit and run. We have him in our trauma room and we’re prepping for surgery. You’re his emergency contact. We need you to come sign some papers but a verbal agreement to letting us do the surgery is needed.”

“Please. Do anything you can to save his life.” Felicity said. 

On the inside, she was falling apart. She doesn’t even remember anything said after that or what the surgeon was going to do. All she knows is Oliver needs her to be strong right now so she will. 

She doesn’t remember the drive to the hospital but she made it, unharmed. She doesn’t remember what she told the woman behind the desk, but she was taken to a private waiting area. He survived Bratva training and a hellish island for five years. She’ll be pissed if it’s a car accident that kills Oliver. 

Soon, a man in scrubs came out and sat down next to her. 

“Felicity. He’s in bad shape. We don’t know how long he was there before someone found him, but we estimate, especially from the blood lost, that he was there for over an hour, close to two. He may have some brain trauma. We won’t know until he wakes up. If he wakes up.” 

“When...” she started, but her voice failed her. She could do this for him. He needed her. “When can I see him?” 

“We’re moving him to the ICU now. So about another hour.”

“Thank you. Can you do one more thing for me?” 

“Anything.”

“Moira Queen is not allowed in the room to see him, nor is Malcolm Merlyn.”

“That’s his mom.”

“And I’m his wife and emergency contact and what I say, goes. Got it.” Her voice was authoritative. 

He nodded and left her alone. A nurse came out with papers she had to sign. She sat for another hour before someone came to inform her she was allowed to see him. She took a deep breath and followed the nurse. 

She gasped when she saw him. He had at least ten stitches going diagonally from his hair line, to right above his eyebrow. He had cuts and bruises all over his visible body parts, including one on his neck from where she guesses he was stuck in his seatbelt. 

She walked over and grabbed his hand, sitting in the chair besides him. She wishes more than anything to take away all of his pain. He had been through so much, she just wished she could replace him. It’s not fair. 

He’s all she has. She’s sure the friendship she built with the team all over time was demolished when Oliver was lost all those years ago. The woman she became was unrecognizable and cold and harsh. Why would they want to be her friend when she was as harsh a captain as possible. And if Oliver dies, she’ll be that person again, only she doesn’t know if she can handle loosing him twice. 

She heard commotion outside of his room and went to investigate. She saw Moira standing there with hospital security holding her back, with Thea by her side looking confused. The nerve this bitch has. 

“Look. There’s Felicity. She’ll probably tell you this is all a misunderstanding.” Moira smiled at Felicity, but was met with a cold stare. 

“Thea may go in but do not let that bitch anywhere near him.”

“Felicity, what has gotten into you?” Moira said taking a step back, surprised, as Thea walked by the two and into Oliver’s room. 

Felicity was always sickeningly polite to Moira, no matter how the woman had treated her. So with this behavior she was receiving from Felicity, Moira was surprised. 

“Perhaps there is somewhere privately we could talk. The less people who hear this, the better.” Felicity asked one of the nurses. 

The woman nodded and led them to what looked like a conference room. Felicity waiting until the nurse left before she locked the door and closed all of the blinds. This was a conversation that needed to remain private. 

“Well Miss. Smoak-“ Moira started but was quickly cut off. 

Felicity couldn’t contain her self. The moment Moira opened her mouth to speak Felicity saw red. She didn’t mean to do but, but she couldn’t stop herself. Her hand shot out and gave Moira a hard slap across the face. The woman stumbled back a bit, holding her cheek. 

“It’s Queen now, incase you forgot. You have a lot of nerve showing up here and acting like you care after what you did.” Felicity said taking a step closer to Moira.

“What I did? What are you talking about?” Moira said. 

“We found it. About four hours ago actually. And it’s funny how after we do, Oliver ends up in a coma.” Felicity spat at the woman. 

“Found what?” 

“The remains of the Queens Gambit. He was on his way over to confront you when he coincidentally got t-boned in a hit and run.” Felicity said and the color drained from Moira’s face, so Felicity continued. “We know Malcolm Merlyn is planning something terrible for the city. We know how he’s gotten his funding and we know that Robert and Oliver were meant to go on the boat for a reason. And you’re going to tell me why. Right now.”

“This is dangerous water you’re treading in Felicity.” 

“I don’t fucking care. My husband’s life is in danger and right now, all of the fucking fingers are pointing to you. So either you start talking or I do.” 

“I’ll talk when to Oliver when he wakes up. Believe it or not, Felicity, Oliver was never supposed to be on that boat and I do not know who did this to him. I love my son and would never hurt him.” 

“No. But you knew the Queen’s Gambit was going to be sabotaged and you knew he got on it and you did NOTHING to stop it. If he dies in this hospital because of this accident, I’m putting a bullet in your head and then one in Merlyn’s. Do you understand me?” Felicity practically growled. 

“Loud and clear.”

“Now get out of this hospital because you are denied visitation rights.” Felicity said as she left the room, to go back to Oliver’s side. 

She’s waited a long time to tell Moira off and, if her husband wasn’t in a coma, she’d feel like a million bucks because she despised Moira. 

Thea was sitting in the chair she vacated moments ago, holding the same hand she held. Dark mascara tracts streaked the young Queen’s face. Just like Felicity, Thea had lost Oliver once already, and the man who came back wasn’t the one who left. She never got her ‘Ollie’ back. She had mourned him and it was painful for Felicity to watch, but Thea had no one else either. Felicity knew, just like her, Thea wasn’t strong enough to lose him again. 

“We just got him back Felicity. How can he be taken again so suddenly?”

“Your brother is the strongest man I know. He will fight and he will come back to us.”

“He has to. I have to tell him I forgive him. Since he came back, I was so angry at him. Angry for leaving me. Angry for leaving you. Angry for him not being who I remembered growing up with. I was just always so angry at him all the time for stupid reasons. I finally came to terms with it all and I was looking forward to getting to know this Ollie. He has to come back Felicity. He has too. I need more time with him. He’s my brother. I need him Felicity.” Thea sobbed. 

Felicity rushed to her side and pulled her closer. Thea dug her head into Felicity’s chest and cried for what seemed like hours. They had been here before. Rock bottom. The first time Oliver left. Only this time, Thea was going to stay away from the drugs and alcohol. 

 

The first week was rough. She didn’t want to leave the hospital but she knew she had work to do. She hacked the video surveillance from the traffic lights and got a license plate. She then tracked that to find the owner of the car and it was no surprise that the car belonged to Malcolm Merlyn. She also had to make sure that the team was ready and in good hands with Slade. 

Their time was running out and soon they’d have to face the Triad but she wasn’t sure if Oliver would be there for that. She wanted him to be because he was the team leader. He had the plan, and the skills to defeat them. But he needs to wake up. 

People visited him left and right and it was like a revolving door. One would come in, and then they would leave, and someone else would take their place until visiting hours were over. She was happy Moira had decided not to try anything funny. She knows it was a little rude to keep Moira from her son, but, at this point, she didn’t care. She didn’t trust Moira. She was hiding something and until they figured out what, the woman wasn’t allowed near Oliver. 

 

It was day three of week two when Felicity heard a strange noise coming from Oliver. Almost like he was choking. Her eyes snapped to him only to find that he was indeed choking. She panicked and called for help. Soon the room was filled with hospital personnel, all shouting orders. 

“What’s happening?”

“He’s fighting his breathing tube.” 

“Wh-what does that mean?” Felicity asked, as she felt hot tears prick her eyes. 

“He’s waking up.” 

She watched as they worked to pull the tube from him. The second it was out, Oliver coughed a little bit, then she heard a groan. She let out a happy sob. She didn’t have to bury her husband... again. 

Her sob seemed to snap something in Oliver because as soon as it left her lips, his eyes snapped open, dazed and confused, yet murderous and he shot up from the bed. 

“FELICITY!?” He called fighting the doctors and nurses trying to get him to lay back down. 

Everything inside of him was aching but he didn’t care. He heard her cry and she needed him. His unfocused eyes were wild around the room. These people kept trying to push him back down, shouting orders at him. They were trying to hurt him, and hurt her. He wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“FELICITY?” He yelled again, looking around. He couldn’t see over the amount of people. 

Felicity watched, frozen in her spot, as Oliver grabbed a young intern by the front of his scrubs and pulled him closer before landing a knock out punch to his right temple. When he moved to grab another, as the lead doctor called for a strong sedative, Felicity snapped into action. 

She pushed her way through the hospital crowd and climbed on the bed. She forced him to look at her. It took him a moment but she knew the moment he realized it was her. His face relaxed and he released the intern, and the doctors and nurses backed away, realizing this is what he needed, not another drug that would knock him out. 

“Felicity.” He breathed. 

“I’m here Oliver. I’m okay. You’re at the hospital Oliver.”

“The hospital?” His voice was gruff from not using it in two weeks. 

“Yes. You were in an accident. Someone t-boned you. I thought-“ her voice was cut off by a sob. 

“Shh. I’m here. I’m alive and I’m okay.” He said wrapping his arms around her. There was a sting in his side, but he ignored it. He’s had worse.

“Let’s go home.” He smiled at her and she laughed. 

“You can’t go home yet. Let them take care of you Oliver. Please. For me?” Felicity asked, and Oliver couldn’t say no to her.

If easing her mind meant being poked and prodded by these people, then he would do that. 

“Sorry about that guy.” He heard Felicity say, he followed her gaze to a young kid passed out on the ground. 

“Is he queasy?” Oliver asked because he knows he opened the stitches on his side, the familiar feeling of blood on his skin, thinking this was the wrong field for a kid who couldn’t handle a little blood. 

“No, Oliver, you knocked him out. You don't remember?”

“That’s normal. Not knocking people out, I think I speak for all of us when I say we haven’t seen that before, but the not remembering part. He was still groggy when he woke up. Though, I am shocked at how fast you seemed to fight through the groggy. You need to be restitched. We’ll come back a little later to run some tests. After you get stitched, you’ll be moved to a private room.” Felicity recognized the man as the one who came to speak to her while she was waiting for him to get out of surgery. 

“Thank you Dr.”

“Of course. And thank you Mrs. Queen for saving another one of my interns from being knocked out. Don’t worry, we’re not pressing charges or anything. The Queen practically built this hospital. Just try and rest Oliver.” The man said before telling the other interns to grab the one on the floor, and then leaving. 

Oliver was free to leave the hospital two days after he woke up. His doctors telling him it’s the fastest they’ve ever seen anyone recover from something like that. He was sore, and he had to do some PT but he was eager to get out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all about the Triad.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triad and Moira confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey guys. Sorry it’s been almost two months since I’ve last uploaded. Writers block has been a serious issue with me for this story. But here’s another update. I’m trying to wrap things up here so I’m thinking 3-4 more chapters and this story is over.   
> I have a couple other fun ones in the works. One I’m really excited for because I’ve never done anything like it before and it’s going to (hopefully) be amazing.   
> Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me through this whole process. I love you all and you rock.

The team was ready for the Triad raid. With Slade’s training, since Oliver was on bed rest, they felt like they were ready. Felicity felt like they were ready. Oliver was still able to kick their asses, but he noticed more skill and less sloppiness. When he said they were ready, their plan started to go into motion. 

Felicity had her doubts about the plan, mainly because she believes Oliver should be resting up a little more. He had only been out of the hospital a week and was planning on going through with this whole thing. 

Oliver dropped Felicity off at the bunker before meeting everyone else in the training room. He gave them all a com. 

“So we’ll go over the plan one more time.” Oliver told his men. 

“Right. So they’re all at the hideout, enjoying their New Years celebration. They’re not expecting a hit because it’s sort of a unspoken agreement not to attack on sacred holidays but frankly, I’m sick of their shit. We’re putting an end to the Triad once and for all. You’re literally going in there guns a blazing.” Felicity told them over the coms. 

“I will be hacking into their security cameras to guide you all. Keep your coms on at all times.” 

“All of the cars have been loaded right?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes sir, and I went back and checked everything. Twice.” Diggle said. 

“Great. Let’s move out.” 

They piled into the SUV’s waiting for them. Felicity hacked into the police reports and has the cops on the other side of the city, so her guys can do some damage before the cops show up. According to their GPS signal, they were five minutes away. 

“Now, I want all of you to do your best to make it out of this. According to their heat signals, there’s about fifty of them in there. They’re out numbered so that’s good. There’s no guards or anything and I’m unlocking the door riiiiiiight now. You’re all set to go. Just be careful.”

“Everyone in position? Great. Let’s get started.” She heard Oliver say over the coms. 

Then all hell broke loose. She heard Oliver bust down the door and then guns shots erupted. There was a lot of yelling and screaming but she didn’t know who was doing what. 

Oliver looked around as he spotted the white hair running up the steps. He grabbed Diggle and went after her. She was the main reason this war was happening. She was the one who called the hit against Felicity and she’ll be the one that pays. His beautiful, sweet, sexy, Felicity now has a scar on her perfect body because of this woman. He knows Felicity wants her to rot in prison but he can’t give her that. This bitch needs a bullet in her. 

They followed her up the steps to the roof where she had no place to go. Oliver and Diggle surrounded her. 

“This ends tonight.” Oliver growled. 

“We knew you were coming. And we knew you’d leave her. That’s why I have three men there now, and on my word, her house and she will be blown to pieces.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“I’m calling your bluff. Blow it up.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Oliver fired two bullets in her. One in the head and one in the heart. The bitch was dead. 

Oliver panicked for one second. Could China have known about Felicity not being home? Did she know about the bunker? Is Felicity okay?” 

“Felicity?”

“I’m, I’m okay. My house is not though. Luckily I made sure everyone had off and was out of it tonight. It’s going to take forever to rebuild.” 

“Houses are replaceable, you are not.” 

“Wrap this thing up and come home.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

Oliver and Diggle each grabbed one of China’s arms and drug her back downstairs, where chaos was still erupting. They threw her lifeless body in the center of it all and everything quieted down as all eyes landed on him. 

“Get your shit and get the fuck out of my city.” Oliver growled. “Or you’ll end up like her.” 

In Russian, Oliver told his men to clear out. He knew he wouldn’t have anyone following them as their leader is now dead. They have no clue what to do right now. 

Not having a home to return too, Oliver went back to the bunker to see his happiness. 

As soon as she heard the door click open to the bunker, she was out of her chair running. She didn’t stop until she was in his arms. He wrapped them tight around her tightly to ensure her that he came back, safe and unharmed. 

“A few of our guys got hit, but nothing deadly on our side. China is dead, I couldn’t spare her after what she did to you.”

“The only thing that matters is you’re safe here with me.” 

“One crisis averted. We still have to figure out what’s going on with Malcolm Merlyn and your father.” 

“Well we know what they’re doing, we just have to figure out why. Why would Anatoli allow for Malcolm to do something like that?” Felicity said frowning.

“I don’t know. I don’t know much of anything right now.”

“Then I have some information for you. The finger prints on the bug we found, they belong to Moira. She bugged us. I’m tired of playing nice to her, I know she’s your mother, but she’s evil.” 

“Let’s go then. We need to have a long overdue chat with her.” 

“As much as I’d love that, she’ll lie straight to our faces. I think the hood needs to pay her a visit.” Felicity smile at him, or maybe she just liked him in that leather. 

“Alright. We’ll do that tomorrow. Tonight, let’s find a hotel to check into. I don’t really want to stay in the mansion.” 

“Luckily for us, there’s a Bratva hotel in the city. I can call ahead and make sure they know we’re coming.” 

 

The next day, they headed to the bunker. Felicity installed a small body cam on Oliver’s suit so she can be there when he confronts Moira, without actually being there. She and Moira didn’t always see eye to eye and, while she’s completely in love with Oliver, Felicity would be fine if she never had to see Moira’s face after this again. She stayed connected to him via body cam and Bluetooth while the hood rode through the streets.

She chatted to him about everything. It was a continuous loop of nervous babble that she couldn’t seem to stop. She was nervous. Moira has been nothing but shady and uncooperative throughout this whole thing and Felicity just wants it to end. She’s tired of the Queen matriarch, hoping one day to replace the woman and give the title a new meaning. 

She thought about what she just said. She wants to be the strong female leader of a family. Which means she wants a family with Oliver. She wants little ones running around half her, half him, completely perfect. She wanted everything with him. A house in the suburbs, with a white picket fence. Oliver grilling out back while the children are swimming in the pool, and she’s relaxing with wine and a good book. Maybe they could get a dog. A golden retriever, of course because then they’ll be the perfect, American cliche family and that’s what she wants. She didn’t have any of that normalcy growing up, and she wants that for her kids. 

“Hey Oliver?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can we get a dog?” 

“A dog?” 

“Yeah. A golden retriever. We can name him Rex or something normal someone would name a dog. I’ve never had a dog before.” 

“Felicity, honey, I’m about to confront my mother as my other persona, which might end with an arrow in her. Can we talk about the future later maybe?” 

“Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry. But to correct you, I’m hoping it’s the near future. Like sometime within the next couple of weeks. I mean, it’s not like we can’t afford one, am I right?”

“Felicity, if you want a dog, we’ll get a dog. But I’m here so-“

“Right. You need to focus on that. Keep doing what you’re doing, make good choices. I love you.” 

She heard him let out his breathy laugh that he saves just for her. She pulled up the screen from Oliver’s body cam just in time to watch him burst through Moira’s bedroom window. She watched the woman jump and then cover herself so she wouldn’t get cut by the glass. 

“Moira Queen,” she heard his gruff voice say in a threatening tone, “you have failed this city.” 

“Wh-who are you?” 

“Tell me what you’re planning with Malcolm Merlyn. Now!” 

Felicity seen, from the way his hands were positioned, that he had his quivered, arrow knocked, aiming it at her. She could also see Moira shaking with fear, the look on her face was priceless. 

“Please, you don’t understand, he’ll kill me.” 

“So will I. I’d be more afraid of me.” 

“You don’t know what he’s capable of. You don’t know what he has already done. Ah! Don’t kill me.” 

Felicity watched as the arrow flew across the room and got embedded in the wall, right next to Moira’s head. 

“I won’t miss next time. Tell me!” 

“He’s planning to destroy the city! He wants to level the Glades and then rebuild it. He already has the machine. It’s an earthquake device.” 

“We know that.”

“Then why come here!? And who is we?” 

“Why does he want to level the Glades?” 

“His wife was murdered there.”

“And Anatoly has agreed to this?”

“How do you know Anatoly?” 

“I know a lot more than you think I do.” 

“Anatoly thinks it’ll be good for Bratva. If we get rid of the cancerous part of the city, Bratva cash flow will increase by almost fifty percent.”

“And Oliver and Felicity are okay with this?” 

“They don’t know, and they can’t know. This will kill them if they do.”

“What do you care? You sent your only son and husband on a sabotaged boat knowing they’ll both die.” 

“Anatoly know that if Robert and Oliver found out, they would put a stop to this. So when Malcolm came in and threatened to take Thea away from me, I had to pick between my husband and my son, or my innocent daughter who has her whole live ahead of her.”

“You should’ve told them. You should’ve told Oliver. He would’ve helped you.” 

“No one could help me. He threatened to take Thea away if I told anyone. I wasn’t supposed to have Thea. She was a miracle baby. I couldn’t let Malcolm take her away.” 

“When is Malcom planning on using the machine?”

“I don’t know. All I know know is that it’s going to kill a lot of people and they’re planning on sending Felicity and Oliver out of town so they can’t stop it.” 

“Well there’s a problem in your plan because I’m going to stop it. And you get out of it, or I will come back and kill you.” With that, Oliver fired another arrow and flew out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the whole triad thing didn’t mount up to be complete awesomeness like I’ve been hyping up and I’m sorry it sucked. I’m not good at action packed scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> i used Google translate and do not feel like going to look up the words again because i am a horrible person, and because it's 2:00 am. i'll add it later, or you can go see BP because it's the same. 
> 
>  
> 
> SO, for those of you who are new and did not read the monster that is Bratva Princess, allow me to explain. A long time ago I had the idea of a Bratva story where Felicity was Anatoly's daughter and that she was seen as a princess in the Bratva world. So I started writing and writing and writing, and I posted. Then, I decided that I HATED what I wrote so I deleted over 30,000 words that was written for this and created what was posted as Bratva Princess.  
> Then, about two months ago, I was looking through emails of mine looking for something and I found part of the original Bratva Princess. After re-reading it, I was intrigued to find out where it was heading, because, like you, I too sometimes have no idea where my stories are going. And now I'm almost done so...  
> I present to you Bratva Wars (Bratva Princess Re-write) 
> 
> Love you all and hope you enjoy!


End file.
